It's Where My Demons Hide
by iBombinate
Summary: Was it considered normal if you were turning into a demon because a certain demon wanted you to? Obviously no, but Dipper wasn't your normal teenager. From memory loss to monsters having a tea party, be prepared to watch the chaos unfold!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Gravity Falls characters. These are all owned by Alex Hirsch. I only own my OCs (side characters) and the plot. The title is from Demon, Imagine Dragons.**

 **English is not my first language, so there might be some grammatical errors throughout the book. Feel free to point out my mistakes.**

 **The cover is made by me, and the drawing of Dipper is from transcendence-au, Tumblr.**

 **This fanfiction is also in Wattpad, my username there is NinjaLuna (might contain spoilers for future chapters)** **  
**

* * *

 **It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Mabel's POV_

I had not talked to Dipper for nearly a month. Ever since saving Ford from the portal, the trust between Dipper and me had shaken a lot.

Dipper had changed. He seemed to distrust me. He didn't hang out with me as we used to. He was always reading his journal, monster hunting, and doing other boring nerdy stuff. It made me feel like he doesn't love me anymore.

What have I done wrong? I did the right thing, didn't I? I saved a family member! I saved the author of the journals! If I had listened to Dipper, Grunkle Ford would still be stuck in another dimension! So why was he so angry about this incident?

I missed my old brother. The brother that I trust, the brother I depended on, the brother that I _love_. But now, I'm not sure if he's the same anymore.

The journal did it all.

It made our lives more difficult.

It made our lives more dangerous.

It shattered our bond.

I'm not going to let this continue forever.

* * *

 _Dipper's POV_

Blue flames were unstoppable monsters, surrounding me. Its searing heat was slowly making it difficult to breathe. I looked around in panic. _I need to get out of here_. I seemed to be in a room. The raging fire had already engulfed the walls and was slowly itching its way closer and closer.

"You can never escape from me, Pine Tree!" cackled a voice, echoing around the room. A triangular figure suddenly appeared in front of me. He twirled his cane and laughed maniacally. Probably thinking how "hilarious" I looked. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at his presence in my nightmare. This nightmare was definitely caused by him.

"Bill, I had defeated you once. I'm not afraid to do it again, you worthless piece of –"

"Relax, Pine Tree. I'm not here to destroy you," said Bill. "I'm here to check how my puppet is doing."

"I'm not your puppet."

Bill laughed. "But, Pine Tree, you were always my puppet."

Then before I could say anything, the flames went higher and surged at me. I screamed. Then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up straight abruptly, panting. This was my fifth nightmare. Since the portal incident, nightmares had been haunting me. It all started pretty well, actually. The dreams usually began with me being world famous monster hunter, or wandering around an enchanted forest. However strangely, blue flames would always appear and engulf everything. Then I end up being engulfed with fire. But this was the first time Bill had showed up. He hadn't offered me a deal, that was good. But he had told me that I was his puppet all along. What did he mean? He had broken his deal, so I'm not his puppet, right?

I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 3:49 in the morning. Yawning, I walked to the bathroom quietly, trying not to wake my family up. I washed my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. Blue vest, red t-shirt, and grey pants. My brown hair was messy, and I had dark circles around my yellow eyes.

Wait a minute, since when did I have yellow eyes?

I couldn't believe it. It might have been a trick to my eyes. I leaned closer to the mirror and looked at my eyes. I gasped. Yellow eyes with black silts. _Just like Bill._

 _I should tell Mabe_ l, I thought as I ran to our room. Although Mabel had been ignoring me lately for reasons I don't know, this was serious. What was Bill planning?

"Mabel?" No one answered. When I got to the room, Mabel wasn't on her bed. She was gone. Oh no, what happened to her? Where was she? Did Bill take her?

 _Keep calm, Dipper. Think! Look for clues!_

Then I remembered that the door was opened before I went into the room. She went outside of the shack! But _why_? I rushed outside of the Shack, and saw a smoke coming from the middle of the forest. _Mabel_! _I'm coming for you, Mabel_! I ran as fast as I could, the smell of smoke getting nearer and nearer. I ran to a clearing, where I saw Mabel standing there, with her back to me.

"Hey Mabel," I said, panting. Mabel turned around, surprised. Then her she hung her head down. I could see tears dropping from her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably, as if she was hiding something behind her back.

"What's wrong? Wha-" I paused. Behind her, I could see a small fire on few logs. Squinting, I saw a burnt scrap of paper with the words "Trust No One". My eyes moved to see other burnt scraps of paper, as I stood there in horror.

Mabel had burnt the journals.

Mabel, of all people.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Mabel's POV_

I stood, watching the fire slowly swallowing the journals whole, leaving small burnt scraps of papers and ashes. _I had burned Dipper's journals. Now things will come back to as they used to. Dipper would thank me after all this._ I smiled at the thoughts of getting to play with my twin brother again, with no journals to shatter our bond.

Turning my head, I watched him staring at the pile of ashes and the torn burnt pages. He knelt down, clenching the burnt scrap of paper with "Trust No One" written on it.

"I'm sorry, Dipper, but it was for the best," I apologized. "These journals had made us distant, and you've been ignoring me for what I did back at the portal incident. I feel like I don't know you anymore. I want you to come back, and be the brother I used to know."

Dipper hadn't moved and didn't say anything. After few minutes of long silent, I heard some small sobs; I stepped forward and patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him. However, he pushed me away with such a force I haven't thought he had the strength, causing me to fall down on the ground. He slowly raised his head, trembling hard. "How _could_ you . . ." He hissed in disbelief, his voice barely audible. I winced at the coldness in his tone.

Groaning, I stood up and looked straight into his eyes, then gasped. One minute before, his eyes looked normal, but now he had Bill Cipher's eyes. _His eyes_. Was he being possessed? If he was possessed, then shouldn't he be celebrating that he had gotten rid of the book? What was happening?

I extended my hand at Dipper, trying to reach him. He backed a few steps. I could see the mix of angst, betrayal and hurt in his eyes. As I opened my mouth to speak, Dipper had already dashed into the woods. I ran after him, but he was too fast. Since when had he gotten so good at running? Tears welling, I shouted out his name over and over, waiting for his voice to answer me, waiting for him to come back.

No one answered.

* * *

 _Dipper's POV_

 _Trust no one. Trust no one. Trust no one. Trust no one._ These three words rang in my head continuously, as I ran deeper into the woods, not caring about anything. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to see any of my family. I couldn't _trust_ them anymore.

Mabel, the only person I had trusted, had betrayed me. Twice. She had betrayed me by trusting Grunkle Stan over me, few weeks ago. And today, she had betrayed me by burning the journals, which were part of his life. I hated to admit, but Gideon was right. I was nothing without that journal. Without them, I would not have known of the secrets that had been kept hidden for centuries. People might think I would bombard Great Uncle Ford with questions, since I had found the author. But the excitement was washed away when Mabel had trusted Stan over me. It was like a dagger to my heart. I had sacrificed almost everything, and this was how she repays me?

I clenched my fist hard and punched a nearby tree. Never had I felt so hopeless and betrayed. I punched it again, cursing at every punch I did. I took my frustration out by kicking the tree. It made me feel better, but I knew it wasn't enough.

"No muscles, no brain. Face it, kid. You're nothing without that journal" Gideon's words echoed in my mind. I glanced at my fists; they were bruises and dirt from all the punching. I couldn't get his words out of my head. They were killing me inside every time I hear it. I punched the trunk harder this time.

Suddenly, the tree turned to black and white. My eyes widened at the sudden change of color. This only meant one thing. I scowled. _Bill_.

Laughter echoed the surroundings, which sent chill to my spines. "Well, well, if it isn't my dear old Pine Tree," said Bill, floating in midair.

"The journals are gone," I snapped. "What do you want from me?"

Bill laughed. "Ah, always to the point. I came here for a deal, as you might have guessed. I can stop all your terrible nightmares, make your sister to trust you again, and get the journals back to its normal state. In return, I only ask for a small favor."

It sounded very tempting. No nightmares, journals back, and best of all, Mabel would trust me again. However, I reminded myself who I was dealing with and declined, "Sounds pretty tempting, but I refuse to make a deal with you."

"Oh, but you have no choice," stated Bill, his voice echoed around the forest. His eyes grew bigger and his yellow body turned to a bloody crimson red color. Before I could run away, Bill grabbed me. I struggled to escape, but his grasp was too strong. I gasped for breath.

"Let me go, Bill!" I cried, still struggling to escape. Suddenly, I felt pain all over my body. His hands were engulfed with blue fire, its flames surging at me. _Just like the nightmare_ , I realized in fear. Words began to appear on my arms. They seemed to be tattoos of spells or something. A Cipher wheel was tattooed on my arms. My body glowed bright yellow. What was happening to me? The last thing I heard was my scream, and I blacked out into darkness.

* * *

 **Ford's POV**

Dipper didn't come back from his monster hunting. Mabel had told me he went into the woods in early morning. But I suspect that she was not telling me the whole truth, hiding something really important.

Few hours had passed, and Stanley and I were worried sick. He was my family. We haven't truly talked to each other before. He always seemed to be avoiding me. Mabel had told me that he had spent most of his summer trying to find the author of the journals. Then why wasn't he bombarding me with questions? Stan said it was puberty, but I didn't think so.

After another hour of waiting, I decided to go to the woods to find Dipper.

I walked and walked, deeper into the forest. He couldn't have gone this far. Maybe I should just go back . . .

Suddenly I heard a scream. Where was it coming from? With curiosity, I ran to where the scream was coming from. It might be a girl who was kidnapped by the gnomes; it might be any monsters. Who knows?

Running, I found a large clearing in the woods. Someone was lying on the ground. Who could it be? I looked closely and stepped back with shock. Dipper was lying on the ground. His fists were bruised really badly, and his arms were tattooed with cipher wheel and spells. What happened to him?

I bent down and felt his heartbeat beating. At least he was not dead. What a relief! He was probably knocked down by something. I looked around the surroundings. No one was there. No footprints, except for mine and Dipper's. Very interesting . . .

Carrying Dipper, we went back to the shack.

* * *

 **Bill's POV**

This was getting interesting. Everything was going well to my perfect plan! I decided to visit Pine Tree's mindscape for a while. He certainly deserved a prize! I went to his mindscape and was pretty impressed myself. It was a mini Gravity Falls town, with each building representing his personalities, each door holding his memories. This kid was different from the others he had encountered.

I floated around and found Pine Tree standing beside a yellow door. Yellow doors kept painful memories behind it. Why he was standing beside it, I didn't know, and I tend to find it out. I watched him as he slowly twisted the knob of the yellow door and inside to a dark room. I followed him inside, curious of what memory he decided to recall. The room was complete pitch black. You couldn't see anything. When the door behind us closed, the memory started playing.

We were in the basement of the Mystery Shack, standing in front of Sixer's portal. I glanced at Pine Tree, who stared at his memory. Why had he chosen to watch this memory again? Surely he doesn't want to experience it all over.

* * *

"T-minus twenty seconds," said a female voice. It was the computer, counting down the time till the portal starts up. Everyone screamed as it flashed and pushed them against the opposite wall. Shooting Star closed her eyes, blinking away the tears, as she raised her hand ready to push the button.

"I wanted to say that you're going to hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I cared about, it's all for this family!" shouted Stan, stopping Star from pushing the button. She looked up, tears welling.

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" Memory-Pine Tree shouted, pointing his index finger to his head.

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" questioned Stan, clearly wanting for her to stop and listen to him. Star didn't know who to listen to.

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" yelled Pine Tree, desperate to shut it down.

"Mabel, please!" begged Stan.

"Ten. Nine."

Shooting Star looked away and lowered her hand to the button. "Grunkle Stan . . ."

"Six. Five."

Then she lifted her hand and said, "I trust you." She let go of the stand, and floated up in the air, her hair flowing.

"MABEL, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA –"

"One." They all disappeared in the explosion of light as they screamed.

* * *

The memory faded as Pine Tree went out of the room. I turned around and followed him out. Being a dream demon, I could sense people's feelings. All I could sense now in him was anger. He was angry at Shooting Star for trusting Fez over her own twin brother. He was angry at Fez for lying to them and hiding the truth for the whole summer. In fact, he was angry at everything.

The walls in his mindscape turned crimson red. I floated beside Pine Tree and greeted him, "Nice to meet you again!"

"Go away. I'm not in the mood right now," he murmured.

"Having trust issues?" I asked. Pine Tree looked away.

"Tell me about it."

Pine Tree hesitated for few minutes. He was thinking whether he should tell me what was bothering him. But seeming no one to talk to, he began to tell me everything from the portal incident to the Shooting Star-burning-journals part. Pine Tree seemed to relax a bit, after telling me everything that was bothering him.

"I know how you feel, Pine Tree."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I was betrayed by my old friend too. Exact 30 years ago." I thought for a moment before adding, "Your powers are unlimited here, so why not take your anger out? It might help you feel better."

Pine Tree didn't answer me and buried his head into his shoulders, curling up into a ball. When he did that, a building collapsed in blue flames beside us. _The Building of Friendship_. I grinned. Another building collapsed. The Building of _Loyalty_. One by one the buildings collapsed into flames, like falling dominoes. I glanced at Pine Tree who had golden aura around him. Then I looked back at the falling Buildings. The last building was slowly collapsing. The Building of _Trust_. Perfect.

"I'm impressed, Pine Tree."

Dipper was silent the whole time. I decided to leave him alone and left his mindscape. To be honest, I was really _impressed_ of what he did. All was going down perfectly. He was a _major_ role in my plan. Now all he needed was to get rid of his humanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Dipper's POV_

I bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat. Struggling out from under the blanket covers, I could feel the air being sucked out from my body, the atmosphere becoming tighter. Breathing heavily, I sat there for a moment, as images flashed through my head at once. I swiped the sweat from my brow, thinking about the nightmare. Bill had appeared and offered me a deal, which I refused. Then he grabbed me and engulfed me with blue flames. _But w_ _as that a nightmare_? I kept asking myself. It must be a nightmare. It must be. But it seemed so real for a nightmare. Mabel burning the journals . . . Was that a nightmare too?

I glanced at my watch, which read 11:12, and I walked downstairs. Figuring I need to throw off some suspicion, I put on a fake grin on my face. Ford seemed very skeptical of me, for some reasons I do not know. But if he knows about my nightmares and my encounters with Bill, there's a big possibility that he might kick me out of the shack, or worse. I shuddered.

Act happy as if nothing had happened, I reminded myself as I approached my family. Grunkle Stan was flipping some pancakes over the pan, while Mabel and Ford were sitting at the table. Mabel was drinking her Mabel Juice, as she liked to call it. Ford was writing something on his notepad. The atmosphere was strange and awkward. I noticed they were all avoiding meeting my eyes and ignoring me. I frowned.

I sat on a chair and waited for my brunch. That was when I noticed that I had tattoos on my arms. My eyes widened at the sight. So it wasn't a nightmare after all! It had really happened! Then was Mabel burning the journals a real thing too? Wasn't I outside in the forest? How come I ended up in my room? Someone must have brought me back, but whom?

"Glad to see you're awake, kid," began Stan, turning around and placed the pancakes on our plates. "Here is my signature dish, Stan-cakes!" He smiled, while we were all disgusted, except for Ford, who had no idea what was truly inside of his pancakes. Stan-cakes were pancakes that have Stan's hair in it.

Ford help up his fork and took a bit of it. "Terrific, Stanley! Do tell me what secret ingredients you used for these pleasant pancakes!"

"Someone appreciates my cooking! I'll tell you, dear brother, the secret," Stan beamed. "It's my hair!" Ford's eyes widened and attempted to throw up. Laughter filled the room.

After the laughter ceased, and we went on eating our Stan-cakes, avoiding any parts where Stan's hair might be. Suddenly, Mabel asked me, "What's that on your arm? Is that a tattoo?" Wow. This was the first time she had ever spoken to me since the portal incident, and it was a question about the tattoos on my arm, instead of a hello or something.

"None of your business," I snapped. I took my arm off the table and hid it underneath it, so that no one could see them. Ford narrowed his eyes, while Mabel was taken aback. I ignored her and went on eating. Seriously, what was wrong with these two? Why show concern right now? I rolled my eyes. Feeling I couldn't take this anymore, I decided to leave. It was so uncomfortable and awkward. I got up from my seat, thanked Stan for his "delicious" breakfast, and went straight up to my room. I locked the door and lied down on my bed. I groaned in frustration. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

 _Ford's POV_

After making sure Dipper had left and was out of earshot, I turned to Mabel and asked quietly, "Is this how Dipper usually acts?"

"No," Mabel replied. "He never snapped at me before. H-he changed . . ." I narrowed my eyes. Something was definitely going on. According to Mabel, Dipper had acted strangely after saving me from the portal. He rarely hanged out with her, and was easily tempered. Was it because of me? Did I do something wrong?

"Someone should go up and check on him," suggested Stan. "and find out what's wrong." We looked at each other. No one wanted to go check on him. Not even Mabel, who continued staring at her unfinished Stan-cake.

"I will," I volunteered. Mabel and Stan looked pretty surprised. I shrugged and walked to the stairs. Maybe I could talk to him, know him a bit, and figure out what's going on to my nephew. As I climbed up the stairs, I came up with bunch of theories of what changed Dipper. He could have been overshadowed by a ghost, or maybe the real him was kidnapped somewhere, and a shapeshifter had disguised himself as his nephew. Maybe it was . . . No, his nephew won't make a deal with Bill Cipher. I got carried away. He's not that stupid, right?

I soon came to the door of the attic. Come on, Ford. You can do this. You had survived 30 years in another dimension; surely you can easily handle this situation. I hesitated before politely knocking the wooden door. "May I come in?

"Go away," I heard Dipper mumble, his voice muffled and cracking. Sighing, I took out my key and unlocked the door. I slowly opened the door, and stepped inside and found Dipper lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Dipper, I –"

"Go AWAY!" He yelled, cutting me in midsentence. He clenched his fists and glared at me. Then a force appeared and knocked me off the ground, blasting me off. My body hit a wall and I crashed on the ground. Grunting, I raised my head to see my nephew's fists engulfed with blue fiery flames, his arms glowing bright gold. I was too weak to move from the pain; my body ached at every move I tried to make. His eyes glowed bright yellow, and his pupil thinned into slits. Why haven't I noticed this before?

I hurriedly grabbed my laser gun out from my pocket and pointed at his direction. However, he was gone before I could pull the trigger. The window was opened. He had jumped out of the window. Jumped out of the window, I repeated in my mind. What had happened to him? One thing he knew for sure was that this was not puberty.

* * *

 _Dipper's POV_

I couldn't believe what I did. Anger had gotten the best of me, making me to choose the wrong decisions. I was too angry to think straight. I had _blasted_ Ford! With that much force, he could have been killed! Am I out of my mind? _What have I done_? I looked at my hands which were engulfed with blue flames, terrified. I was _dangerous_. I couldn't control my anger, and look what it did to me! Hurting my uncle when he was just trying to help! If I hadn't stopped myself before doing anything to him, my great uncle could have been injured so bad, or even worse, killed! I had to leave. I had to get away from my family, from everyone. That way, they'll be safe and sound.

 _You know you enjoyed it back there_ _,_ a voice in my mind taunted.

 _No, I didn't_ , I argued back to the voice.

 _You know you want more_ _,_ nagged the voice.

 _That's enough_! I demanded. Shaking my head from the voices, I kept running. I'm having a mental argument with myself, I must be going insane. The voices didn't stop, but kept repeating the lines, which infuriated me. Then suddenly someone held my hand and stopped me. The voices stopped too. My hat fell off when I turned around, irritated at sudden disturbance, only to find Mabel holding my hand, tears falling down on her cheeks. I yanked her hand away from me, and dashed as quickly as I could, away from her, back to the woods.

* * *

Raindrops began pouring down from the sky. The earth seemed to be shaken by the thunder, and the sky was lit up by the lightening in an eerie way. Every raindrop felt like a torrent of slaps to me. I quickly found shelter under a pine tree and shivered from the coldness. Why did it had to rain now? Guess I have to wait till it ends. I sat on the ground and waited, reminding myself that I was doing for their safety.

"Greetings, dear puppet!" greeted someone beside me, his voice echoed. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Bill floated in front of me and saluted by lifting up his hat, which turned the surroundings upside down, until he put it back again.

"What now, Bill?" I spat, clearly annoyed by his presence. "Are you here to steal my body? Give me deer teeth? Give me these weird tattoos on my arms? Because that's not going to happen, so go away!" I crossed my arms and glared at him. But Bill laughed, which was a bit unexpected to me.

"I like your attitude, puppet," he complimented. "You think you're so intimidating, but face the fact, you aren't. However, we can change that. People would fear you, for they know that they should never mess with the higher calling. I can teach you how to achieve that, Pine Tree. I can teach you everything. The others might not know, but you have a great potential waiting to be unlocked. Don't worry, this is not a deal. I don't need anything in return, but I hope you consider this offer."

I was silent the whole time, thinking over the words he had said. _Nothing in return_ , I repeated, not a deal. Bill could teach me everything I want to know, if I accept his offer. I would be part of the higher calling - snap out of it, Dipper! You know you should never trust a demon, I scolded myself. Look what it did to you last time! A part of me wanted to warn me about the consequences if I accept his offer, but a bigger part wanted to accept it.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab by wrist, and my feet not touching the ground anymore. I yelped, and tried to break away from his grasp, but it was too strong. Bill and I were floating in midair, I realized in fear. With a swish from his hand, we disappeared into some kind of portal and came to a place. I stood there, dizzy after floating through the portal. When my vision cleared, I found myself in the center of a mansion, surrounded by various luxury decorations. On the walls, there were taxidermy animals and pictures of pioneers.

"This is the Dreamscape, where we can do whatever we want. You don't have to worry about destroying the place, because it's not real," explained Bill, after seeing my confused face. "Have fun, kid!"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why should I even trust you?" I questioned, feeling skeptical at this whole situation. He had offered me to teach me everything, and wanted nothing in return! Then he had brought me to a place where he called it the Dreamscape, and told me that I can do anything here. Was he testing me?

Bill cackled, "It's funny how dumb you are," before disappearing into thin air.

"Bill, come back! BILL!" I yelled. My finger started blackening, but I was too bothered to even care. All I could think was Bill. Why did he leave me here alone? Why was he doing this? _Why, why, why?_ "BILL!" I yelled again, this time my voice echoed loudly around the room. Blue flames surrounded me in a circle, burning the surroundings, but I didn't bother. I was too tired of his little games.

"Dipper, STOP!"shouted a high-pitched voice behind me. I turned around, and my eyes widened when I saw Pacifica staring at me in fear.

"Pacifica?"

"Dipper, why are you doing this?" cried Pacifica, waving her arms about in the air. "You're _burning_ my house!"

"Bill, you're playing a dangerous game. Don't think this obstacle will fool me," I said, my voice echoing. This was the dreamscape. None of this was real. This 'Pacifica' was simply an illusion to trick me and lure me into Bill's trap. A monster in disguise, I thought. I couldn't trust her.

"Dipper..." She said, her voice trailing off as she extended her hand at me. I backed away from her, as if her hand was poisonous.

"Don't think you can fool me, y-you monster!" I shouted at her. _This is a trap. Don't fall into it._

"What, you're calling _me_ a monster? I mean, look at you! You're the _real_ monster here. What's _wrong_ with you?" Pacifica yelled back at me. "You're insane!"

"Everything's wrong, _Llama_."

"What?"

"But you're right on one thing," I said, as I looked straight into her eyes. "I am _insane_."

* * *

 _Pacifica's POV_

I was organizing my wardrobe when I heard a familiar voice calling out. Then all of a sudden, the mansion started to crumble and burn to crisps. The force knocked me over and I crash landed on the floor, all bruised. I groaned painfully. My nails were all broken! My hair was all messed up!

Only our Waiters and I were left to watch over the house. My parents had gone onto a business trip, so they would not be coming until next month. Perhaps it was a kitchen fire. But no kitchen fires had blue flames and such a big force that could knock people over. So who was the cause?

I ran to the Great Room and found a dark familiar figure standing in the center of the room, engulfed with blue flames. He was the cause of all this, I realized in shock. I couldn't believe it! It was _Dipper_! I hid behind a large chair and observed carefully. He changed since I had last seen him. Dipper had a tattoo of words on his arms that were glowing bright yellow. His eyes were also glowing gold and he seemed to have fangs. What happened to him?

"Dipper, STOP!" I yelled frantically. Dipper turned around, looking really annoyed. Then I noticed his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Pacifica?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as if his eyes were playing tricks.

"Dipper, why are you doing this? You're _burning_ my house!"

Dipper looked straight at me, and threatened, his voice echoing, "Bill, you're playing a dangerous game. Don't think this obstacle will fool me." _Obstacle? Bill_? What was he even talking about? Whatever he was talking about, it made me shiver. Since when did his voice begin to echo?I didn't like this new Dipper. I wanted _my_ old Dipper back. My eyes started to water. I tried to reach him, but he backed away from me.

"Dipper..." I said fearfully, scared he might hurt me any second.

"Don't think you can fool me, y-you monster!" He shouted.

That was it. I yelled back at him, "What, you're calling _me_ a monster? I mean, look at you! You're the _real_ monster here. What's even _wrong_ with you? You're insane!"

"Everything's wrong, _Llama_."

"What?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Okay, this was confusing. Did he just call me a llama? What the heck?

"But you're right on one thing," Dipper said as he looked at me, grinning madly. "I am _insane_." Then Dipper laughed. His laughter filled the mansion. I was shocked to even utter a word. How could he laugh at this kind of situation? Gradually, the flames died down, but Dipper was still laughing. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, two man came storming in, both holding guns. A man showed me his ID card and said, "Agent Powers and Triggers here. We're here to arrest the boy who had burnt the Northwest Mansion. Move! Move! Move!" More men came behind him and ran to Dipper. They handcuffed Dipper and pushed him to the Government Car. Dipper glared at them while grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked, concerned.

An agent I think was called Triggers, looked at me and snapped, "What we'll do to him is classified. Now why don't you go back and mind your own business?" I glared at him and turned to run to the place to inform everyone - The Mystery Shack. _Oh, Dipper ... I hope you're alright_.

* * *

 _Mabel's POV_

"Grunkle Stan! The Ducktective is on! We can finally found out who's the murderer!" I squealed excitedly. Waddles was sleeping on my lap, while I was getting ready to watch the TV.

 _He will return ._ _._ _. I know he will_ _._ My eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying. I turned on the TV and clutched Dipper's hat hard to my chest, teardrops falling down. Stan had told me that watching TV would make me feel better and might help me forget all my worries. I hoped he was right.

 _Where are you, Dipper_ _. . ._ Yesterday, Great Uncle Ford had gone out to search him, but without luck. It's been a day now, and he still hadn't returned from the last "small" incident. Ford seemed to lock himself in his room more ever since then.

Grunkle Stan sat down next to me and we watched the show quietly. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Who could that be? I opened the door, to find Pacifica there. Pacifica was in a bad condition. I wondered what happened to her. "Mabel, you've got to help me! He -"

"Hot Belgium Waffles! " interrupted Stan, pointing at the TV screen, which showed the Breaking news by Shandra the News Reporter. "This can't be true!" We went to Stan's side and looked at the screen, wondering what made him so shocked.

The screen read "Northwest Mansion Burnt." I glanced at Pacifica, who was staring at the screen, brows furrowed together. I turned back to the screen, which now showed Shandra collecting her papers, before saying, "Breaking news, everybody. Today at 8:37, there was a fire in the Northwest Mansion. No one was injured or killed. Surprisingly, the cause of the fire was none other than a 12 year old boy called Dipper Pines." Shandra paused and showed a photo of Dipper beside her, then continued, "The only witness so far, was Pacifica Northwest. Dipper is now arrested by the Government Agents and currently in the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison. More details will be given you by Toby."

I stared at the screen in disbelief. No way would Dipper do that. It was impossible! I looked at Stan, hoping it was all just a lie. Stan nodded, while Pacifica began sobbing. _What have you done_ _. . ._

* * *

 **Hello! I just want to thank all of you guys who read this book!** **229 views,** **3 Favorites and** **10** **follows! You guys are the best! Also, a big thank you to** **Dadanaelle-La-Lectrice and Ambernot** **for reviewing this story! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I really appreciated it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Dipper's POV_

I soon found myself handcuffed in one of the Government Car. The agents were driving me to the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison. From the car, I could see Pacifica looking at me with fear. Her mansion was all burnt and most of it had collapsed. What have I done? I realized in shock. I stared at my hands, thinking of what it had done to the mansion. I did _this_. Pacifica was right. I was _insane_. I _was_ a _monster_. I buried my head into my hands. I needed to escape. Frantically, I looked around for any way to escape. After few minutes, I gave up. There was nothing I could do.

 _Oh, you know what you should do_ _._ _You need more power,_ the voice suggested.

 _No, I don't. I don't need_ _any_ _power,_ I answered.

 _You're hungry for more, I could tell. Back there, you had tasted what freedom really was. Felt very refreshing, don't you? Felt as if you had everything? I can give you more; all you have to do is give in._

I hate to admit, but it did feel good. I had strength I never knew I had, and not to mention the powers. Yes, the powers. It gave me a whole new purpose, the happiness, the fact that I could do anything with it. With the powers, I can get revenge on the people who had hurt me. But was this what I really want? Revenge on those who had misjudged me? The voices were messing my emotions to give in, to embrace myself into the darkness, into the world where there's only greed for power.

The ride was silent after that. Few minutes later, we had arrived to the Prison. The agents made sure my handcuffs were locked and brought me into a dark cell. I guess I had to be spending here for god knows how long. The police gave me an orange jumpsuit to wear, which I refused. My clothes were comfortable enough, better than those filthy used smelly jail clothes. I looked around. There were two bunk beds, and only one side was occupied. A bulky man with tattoos on his arms, and a skinny man with red hair, sat on their beds.

"Kid, how did you end up here?" began the skinny man.

"I, uh . . . burnt up a mansion," I said, shifting uncomfortably. "It was an accident, I swear."

The two men looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "You burned up a mansion?" asked the bulky man, blinking away his tears from laughter. "If it really was an accident, then why are you here then?"

Without any reply, I went up to the top bunk and lied down. I felt the men were watching my every move. The laughter ceased. "Okay, I guess you don't want to talk about it. Dipper, was it? You got to teach me how you did that! Surely, it needs a lot of techniques and skills!" said the skinny man, lighting up the mood. "Name's Mike."

"I'm Finnick," The bulky one introduced, waving at me. "Ever read the book Hunger Games?"

"Of course I did! It's one of my favorite books!" I laughed, grinning. "Oh, that was where you got the name." He beamed and lifted his arm up so that I can get a good look at his mocking jay tattoo. _Maybe these guys were not so bad after all._

"Is Gideon still here?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"It's nothing," I lied, shrugging, before pulling the blankets over me. Gideon was still in prison, and he probably had a lot of friends here that could tear me apart. Now that I'm here, he could get his revenge on me. Oh, great. What if these guys secretly work for him?

"Well, okay." Finnick glanced at me before he went up to his top bunk. Mike walked back to his bed and lied down, taking a few glances at me. They know that I had lied to them, I thought. It could be any moment, till they find out the truth about me.

I heard a guard shouting "Lights out," and the light was switched off. "Sweet dreams, guys," whispered Finnick softly. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

 _Where am I?_

I was standing in the center of Gravity Falls town. Everything was burnt. The buildings were all destroyed and people were running in all directions. Demons were flying about, destroying anything that were in their path. What happened to _Gravity Falls_? It was as if a demon apocalypse had started! A pink demon saw me and shot a fireball at my direction. I panicked and ducked. Thankfully, the fireball had missed me. I could hear the demon groaning and its wings fluttering. Phew, that was close. I stood up again and found a nearby store to hide in.

"We meet again, Pine Tree!" a voice greeted, its voice echoing around the abandoned store.

Anger fueled me. "Bill, you knew that wasn't a dreamscape!" I yelled. "You KNEW!"

"Kid, what you did there was _incredible!_ " Bill clapped his hands with excitement. "Guess the process is speeding up, isn't it?"

"What process?" I questioned, having no clue of what he was talking about.

"You see, back at the forest, I had given you some of my powers to test whether you're worthy enough. You were better than I had thought! Emotions are your powers!" Bill explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, am I not allowed to help my favorite puppet? I'm hurt," Bill said, pretending as his words had hurt him.

"I'm not your puppet and I don't need any help. No thanks!" I floated to Bill and punched him in the face. I was so mad at Bill, I couldn't think straight. It was all because of him, I was turned into _this_. This _monster_! Or none of these would have happened. The other demons tried to help out, but with a snap of my fingers, they were blown faraway. Bill, for some reason, only smirked at me. Confused, I watched him as he slowly faded into the darkness, disappearing.

Then Gravity Falls was slowly sucked into darkness and before I knew it, everything was gone.

* * *

 _Mabel's POV_

As soon as we saw the Breaking News, Pacifica and I ran to the prison as fast as we could. It was midnight already, but we were so desperate to get Dipper, we didn't care. Grunkle Stan yelled at us to come back, but his yelling fell on deaf ears. We had much more important thing to do. There was no stopping us.

We knew we had to get Dipper out of there. Dipper was innocent! Or was he? His strange behavior last few days and the Blasting-Ford incident were all of his own will, wasn't it? It might be Bill's work, but still. _He's your brother, Mabel_. I reminded myself. _Even if he had done bad things, he's still your brother, no matter what._

Suddenly, Pacifica shrieked, jolting me back to my senses. I raised my head to see none other than, Bill Cipher!

I took out my grappling hook and readied for any attacks. I expected Bill to shoot us with fireballs or something, but he just floated there, leaning on his little black cane, exhausted and panting hard.

"Bill?" I asked, unsure.

"Sh-shooting s-star, L-llama," Bill stammered. "Pine T-Tree . . ."

"Who are you? And what happened?" asked Pacifica, eyes widened. "You look like the Eye of the Providence." We've never told her about Bill Cipher, or any of the incidents he had caused. Dipper felt that if we did, it would not do any good.

"I am a Dream demon called Bill Cipher, and why my state is like this now," Bill explained. "is because of that stupid ignorant brother of yours! He took everything from me!"

I laughed, but it ceased as I realized he wasn't joking. "Why?"

"It's my fault, to be honest. I made a mistake and infuriated him a bit. Then he took some of my powers, and now I'm like this." He tried to summon his blue flames, but instead smoke came out.

"Be more specific!" I demanded, shaking him.

"I, um, destroyed Pine Tree's mindscape, and gave him a bit of my demon powers. But I hadn't realized that _my_ powers were slipping away ever since I had destroyed his mindscape. Then I just visited him in his nightmare, and told him some stuff, nothing important. Then he started being such a drama queen, yelling me that I lied to him. I'm regretting my early actions," said Bill, fiddling with its fingers. "Pine tree is a danger. He's a threat to this universe. I cannot stop this. My powers are slowly draining away, and without my powers, I'm _nothing_!"

Bill gave Dipper demon powers? That explained his weird behavior and the incident. Pacifica and I looked at each other. We both could tell that he was telling the truth, but still, demons can't be trusted.

"First of all, why did you even give him your powers at the beginning?" Pacifica asked.

"This was all part of my big plan. To see if he's worth being a demon. His aura is very different from the others, and we demons can easily tell it's powerful. He's getting powerful at every minute. With all that much power, Pine Tree might turn into a full demon, if we don't act fast."

We nodded. I glanced at my watch. 12:30 am. There was no time left. We must find Dipper before anything goes wrong. When I looked back at Bill, on his spot was a young teenager with blond hair, an eye patch covering his left eye, and wearing a yellow suit. Was this his human form? He looked cute and - What was I thinking in this kind of situation? I looked away, hiding away the red glow that came over my face.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes? Bi -" I turned around and stopped in mid-sentence, when I saw Bill leaning over. Before I knew, his lips met mine. Red leaked into my cheeks. It was a quick kiss, but it sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. A demon that almost ruined my family's life, had kissed me!

Speaking of that demon, where was he? I looked around and couldn't find him. Where did he go?

* * *

 _Dipper's POV_

My eyes fluttered open and I slowly sat up. Why was it so quiet here? I looked down and found that I was alone in my cell. Where were Finnick and Mike?

I climbed down the ladder, and realized that the door was open wide. Did someone open it on purpose? Did one of the guards forget to lock it? Curious, I stepped outside. No alarm rang or whatsoever, as I had expected. This is a chance to escape! I turned left at the hallway to make my escape, but was bumped into someone.

"Morning, Dipper!" A voice greeted. I recognized it easily. It was Finnick's!

"I have never seen someone that had slept through the Jail Bell before," laughed Mike, as he lent me a hand. "You missed Breakfast. Had a sweet dream?"

"No." A dream of a demon apocalypse and Bill telling me about this demon power process? What a sweet dream. I scowled at the thought of Bill. I reached for his hand, and stood up. _So much for my escape_ , I thought.

Finnick smiled. "I did though. I dreamt of riding unicorns with the BABA members!" He chuckled. "Since we still have time, I'll give you a tour."

I agreed and followed him along with Mike. You could say the tour was interesting. It was funny to watch some criminals making some friendship bracelets, while the others were braiding each others' long hair. In one of the halls, I saw some finger painted drawings taped on the walls. They were all great, but one made me shiver though. It had a huge heart with a rough drawing of Mabel in the center, and beside it there was a photo of me, which was ripped in shreds and stick together forming a word IDIOT. _So creative_ , I remarked sarcastically in my mind. No doubt it's Gideon's.

After that, we walked to a place what seemed like a big gym.

"We have Art Program later," said Mike, shrugging. "Newbies usually don't have to join them in the first week, so you're free now. But since you missed Breakfast, and I'm pretty sure you've not eaten for few days, you need to earn it. Earn the food, by doing extra work. They think you deserved to do more work because you had missed the Breakfast Time."

"Go ask that man for your assignments," Finnick said, pointing a man near the door. "He's called Julian, by the way."

The man was short with a pale long face and black haired. His eyes looked droopy and his canines seemed to be sharper than normal. He looked like a gothic teenager, who reminded me of Robbie, but much scarier.

I walked towards the man. The man looked at me and let out a snort. I could tell he was annoyed by me. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Julian asked if I was the new kid. His accent sounded foreign. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I've got a perfect job for you, punk. I want the gym to be clean," He said, handing me a mop. "No speck of dust, got that?"

I took the mop and went back to the gym. The gym was filled with people doing their own assigned work. The place was a huge mess. There was trash everywhere. It disgusted me greatly. I started to sweep the floor. The foul smell almost made me puke.

 _Why was I here cleaning a jail gym?_ _I didn't deserve all this!_ _It wasn't my fault burning the mansion! Bill possessed me! Or was it?_ _Was the Voices right about me from the beginning?_ I shook away all the thoughts and kept cleaning.

After a while, I was finally finished with the cleaning. I went to Julian, who was busy playing Clash of Clans with his phone. I told him that the assignment was completed, and gave him back the mop.

He examined the floor carefully and nodded. Julian gave me few pieces of bread. I thanked him and wolfed them down. Mike was right that I hadn't eaten for few days. My stomach was finally satisfied. I turned to go find my cellmates, but suddenly a voice boomed from the speakers in the gym.

"Criminal #1116 Dipper Pines, please come to Room #4. The Agents want to see you."

The guards came and handcuffed my hands. People around me snickered as the guards led me to a hallway. After long walking, we finally came in front of the Room #4.

Looking at the door with Number Four on it, gave me an uneasy feeling. Whoever was in there, it made me uncomfortable.

And I remembered that the number _four_ in Chinese also meant,

Death.

* * *

 **Thanks for 14 follows and 6 favorites! Also, another thank you to joseftanti for reviewing on the previous chapter! Writing this chapter was so much fun! What do you guys think would happen next?**

 **joseftanti: i loved it pls do more and can you try to macke that pasifica trys to help dipper and then she falls in love with him / I'm glad you loved it, and of course, I will do more. Also,this story is already planned out (some chapters are already posted on Wattpad), so giving me suggestions might change the whole plot. Your suggestion might be _already planned, or maybe not_. Telling you would be a spoiler. Thanks for the suggestion anyway!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Dipper_ 's _POV_

 _What did they want from me?_ I wondered as the guards slowly opened the door, revealing a small room. I scanned it. There were dull grey walls and three chairs in the middle of the room. One metal and the other two were wooden. There was no window or anything to let the fresh air or light come in. The only thing that lit the room was a light bulb on the ceiling. The only possible way to escape was through the door, but it was too risky.

The guards let me sit on a metal chair and locked my wrist and legs to the chair. I couldn't believe the fact that I wasn't able to move freely. I groaned, feeling uncomfortable. After finishing their job, the guards left the room, leaving me with the agents.

Silence filled the room.

I glanced at the agents. Agent Powers and Trigger were sitting calmly on their chairs, their face emotionless. They each had a notepad on their lap. Agent Powers was the first one to break the silence. He cleared his throat and said, "Ok, Dipper. We're going to ask you few questions and we want you to answer each of them honestly." I nodded.

The agent then flipped open his note, and questioned, "How did you burn the Northwest Mansion and why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Try being tricked by a demon and you'll get your answers."

The agent didn't answer back and continued writing on his notepad. I squinted to see and could only make out a few words that said I was "rude" and "imaginative". None of them were good.

The next question was asked by Agent Trigger. "Any plans for _world domination_?"

"Do you think I would plan something like _that_?" I asked back another question and wondered. If I did try to make one, it might really turn out to be successful. I could really rule the world. I mean, with all my powers, I could be _invincible_! World domination would be a piece of cake! Wait, what was I thinking? I didn't want to rule the world. I don't need to. But ruling the world sounded so -

"Is there any need to wear contacts?" Agent Trigger asked, interrupting my train of thoughts.

" _Contacts_?" I repeated, confused, but then I realized he was talking about my yellow eyes. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about," I lied.

The agents wrote something more on their notepads and continued, "What's that on your arm?"

I glanced at my arm where the cipher wheel was tattoed on. They would think I'm crazy if I tell them the truth. I would rather be in a jail than going to a mental hospital. I shrugged and replied, "It's a tattoo. Surely you've had seen one before."

"And why did you do it? Your parents would probably disagree to this idea, don't you think so? Do they even know you have them? What are they for?"

"I'm not telling you."

Suddenly, Agent Trigger threw a punch at my face, leaving me with a black eye, and slightly bloodied mouth. Then my chair turned into a metal bed. _What the hell was that_? I struggled to escape, but the locks prevented my arm and leg to move freely. My whole body ached.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Agent Powers, coming up to me. "Stop fooling around and answer me HONESTLY!" He slapped my face. "Do you feel pain?" He shouted. I didn't answer, my face facing downwards, still shocked.

"DO YOU FEEL PAIN?" He shouted again, stressing the last word. This time, he raised his voice higher.

I raised my head slowly and replied, "What do you think?" I guess I had reached his anger point, because his face reddened of anger and looked ready to burst. He raised his hand and pointed me with his watch. _He was going to zap me with his electricity string from his watch_ , I realized in horror. The agent then clicked a button and the electricity string came out zapping me. I screamed, glaring at the agents with pure hatred and anger.

Then I laughed. _"Did you think I was lying?_

 _I said I'm evil without even trying,_

 _Already dead so I'm not scared of dying._

 _You think you got me pegged_

 _You must be kidding."_

I started to levitate, my feet not touching the ground anymore. My eyes glowed bright yellow and I felt the temperature dropping at an alarming rate. The agents stood there horrified. Trigger hurriedly ran to the corner of the room and hit the alarm.

 _"Bad little boy, yes I'm bad, but not little._

 _Tie me to this bed and think I'm brittle._

 _I'm hard; I'll crush you like a beetle_ "

Agent Powers pulled out his gun and pointed at me. I snapped my fingers and the gun disappeared into thin air.

 _"No puppet strings can hold me down_

 _So patiently I watch this town_

 _Abnormal soon will be the norm_

 _Enjoy the calm before the storm"_

After that, I raised my hand and blasted the stupid agents away, making a giant hole in the wall. This was my chance! The alarms kept ringing as I stepped outside of the room and made an escape - an escape without a trance.

No one can stop me now.

* * *

 _Gideon's POV_

"Come here, Toto!" I called out cheerfully. My "Toto" ran towards to me and barked. We were both rehearsing for the Wizard of Oz play. Ghost-eyes and I were chosen for the main role I was Dorothy and he was my dog, Toto. What can I say, everyone loved Widdle ol' me! My Dorothy costume was a large blue dress, and Ghost-eyes's was a pair of paper dog ears taped to his head.

"I found a metal man, Toto!" I continued my line and faced Tin-man. "Even if you don't have a heart, you have a heart to me!" I had my Southern accent and tried my best to sound girly.

Tin-man opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by a sudden noisy alarm. Ghost-eyes rushed to the door and opened the door to see what was going on. His eyes widened, and he seemed - Frightened? Nothing really scares him, so what was behind the door that made him look like he'll wet his pant any moment?

With curiosity, I walked to Ghost-eyes's side and what I saw shocked me even more.

" _Pines_?" I asked, not believing what I had just seen. Dipper was standing there in the hallway, his hands engulfed in blue flames. His hair was messed up and he looked mad.

Before I could react, I got blasted by some big force.

"Who are you?" A high pitched voice asked, giving me a start. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful fairy looking at me with worry. The fairy had sea green eyes and flowing pink hair.

I stood up slowly and found myself standing on a road made of yellow bricks. Where was I? This place seemed so ... Familiar. I turned around to see the fairy approaching me. She was holding a pair of shiny red heels.

"Oh my goodness! Such beautiful pair of shoe you have! May I have them to bring myself back home?" I asked politely. The fairy nodded, smiling, and handed me the shoes. The shoes were the same one Dorothy was given by the good witch, I realized. It all made sense now! I was in the _Land of Oz_. That was why the road seemed so familiar. I saw them in my story books!

I thanked her and tried the shoes. Then I clicked my heels twice.

 _Click_

 _Click_

Wait! _I haven't got the fairy's number yet_! It was too late. In an instant, I felt myself being swallowed into darkness, and crashed into the ground and found myself back in the jail.

"I'm HOME!" I yelled with joy.

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

"KIDS!" I yelled after Mabel and Pacifca. "GET BACK HERE!" But it was no use. The girls ran away without looking back, ignoring me. I sighed and went back to my sofa.

"I heard shouting and –" Ford opened the door and frowned when he saw me. "What's wrong, Stan?"

He squinted when he came out of his lab. The light seemed to blind him a bit. I think I heard him hiss. Seriously, that guy really needs to be outdoor! I mean, he's staying in his lab for two whole days and he looked like a vampire, but not the good looking ones you see on TV.

"Mabel and Pacifica ran away. There was this news about Dipper being arrested for burning the Northwest Mansion. The girls freaked out and ran away to prove he's innocent," I tried my best not to break into tears and explained.

"My goodness! Did I hear it right? Dipper burnt a mansion?"

"You heard me."

"Unbelievable. We've got to save our nephew," Ford said, determined. Then he took out his laser gun he got from the portal and grinned. I went to my room to get my 10 guns which I kept it hidden in a shelf, in case some maniac decides to sneak a ladder in. I grabbed all of them, 5 in each hand. When I came out, Ford was surprised at how much weapon I had.

"I thought owning 10 guns was illegal," He said.

"When there are no cops around, everything's legal!" I replied. "Plus, you've got a laser gun and _you're_ telling me that having 10 guns are illegal?"

"Touche."

I went out of the shack, Ford following me. I locked the Mystery Shack and put on a sign that it was closed. When I turned around, I bumped into my staff Soos. "Why are you closing the shack, Mr. Pines? You never close the shack!" Soos asked in surprise.

"Why are you outside so late?" I asked back.

"Abuelita told me I was playing too much video games these days. Made me get some fresh air, so I came to check you guys out. What's wrong?"

"We're out to get Dipper back from that filthy jail. We're also going to find Pacifica and Mabel too." I said, seeing his confused face and added, "Dipper burnt a mansion." His jaws dropped. Then he came back to his senses and asked if he could help. I glanced at Ford who nodded. "Ok, Soos. I want you to go to the prison. Try and persuade the polices to get Dipper out, capish?"

Soos nodded. "What about you?"

"We'll go to the forest first to find the girls." I answered as I watched Soos as he nodded and ran to the town.

I wish I had this telepathy power between our families, that way we can communicate mentally. Talking to each other's minds would be creepy, but it would help us a lot. I would like to see the kids' reaction when I suddenly talk into their minds. I could imagine Mabel freaking out. Boy, her face would be priceless! And Dipper...

I couldn't stop thinking about him. He disappeared twice and seemed to have a weird tattoo on his arm after the first disappearance. According to Ford, Dipper even jumped out of the window from the attic. He burnt a mansion and now he's in a jail. _Hang in there, Dipper. You got us. We'll get you outta there soon._ I was lost in my train of thoughts until a voice snapped me out of it. The voice was belonged to _him_.

 _Leave me alone._

* * *

 _Bill_ _'s POV_

I hovered above the Gravity Falls town after my "kiss" with Shooting Star. I couldn't believe how stupid she was. Doesn't she know if you take love for granted, she will fall? And we all know how beautiful the sight of falling shooting stars is, don't we?

To stop the time, I must kiss a mortal that has one of the most important roles to the one. Bill wasn't the one that wrote the spell and law and stuff. That might be why the stopping time spell was so... Weird, I guess. *shrugs*

I looked down to see Fez, Question Mark, Sixer, Mabel and Pacifica frozen. I smiled. Let's say, the "kiss" was actually a way to freeze time. According to the Book of Laws, to freeze time itself, you have to kiss a mortal that plays an important role. Yes, it sounded really disgusting. All of these were made by the greatest demon that started everything, and he was supported by the Love God. No wonder why it was so gross.

So far, my plan was going great! Gravity Falls would soon be mine and so would the whole universe! Big thanks to my little puppet! I got this far, no one could stop me! All I had to do now was to wait till tomorrow, because that's when the time spell I put on them would wear off.

Get ready, Pine Tree! Everyone you love will _suffer_ ; everything you care about will _change_.

The fun had just _begun_!

* * *

 _Ford's POV_

"Hey, did you hear the news?" A voice shouted behind us. I was startled by the sudden voice and turned around to find my brother's worker, Wendy, approaching. She was waving her phone at us.

"Of Dipper going to jail?" I asked, ignoring Stan's swearing. I glanced at Stan who backed away and tripped over Gompers. I had no idea why the goat was there and how he tripped over it, but he just did. I paid my attetnion back to Wendy.

"Dipper just escaped jail!" She exclaimed, showing a breaking news article from her phone. Stan's swearing stopped and we both stared at her in disbelief. I took her phone and read the article over and over again.

According to the article, Dipper had escaped jail at about 12:30 pm. He was called in to see the agents. About 13 minutes later, the emergency alarm rang. The guards only found agents lying on the floor and a large hole on the wall. There was no Dipper to be found in the room.

There wasn't much detail in it. Questions started popping in my head. Why did the agents want to see him? Why did he escape? How did he escape? He's just a 12 year old kid, how could he possibly escape a highly guarded jail? Did Bill possess him? So many questions, yet no answers, I groaned.

I looked at my brother who was now rocking back and forth on the ground. Remembering about Stan tripping over Gompers and his swearing, I asked, "Stanley, are you al'right?" I held out my hand, worried.

He took my hand and stood up. "You're not gonna believe this, but I think Dipper just -"

Before he could finish, he was cut off by a sound of a large explosion. Its noise shook the ground and trees started to fall. Stan lost balance and fell flat on the ground.

I raised my head and saw blue fireballs shooting over the sky. I was confused and surprised. Not at the fireballs but the sky. The sky was light sky blue and little hints of orange. Strange. Last time I remembered, the sky was deep blue with stars. It _was_ midnight, but now it was noon. Since when did the sky change its color so quickly? I gazed at the clear blue sky until a fireball lighted my coat on fire.

That snapped me out of it.

I quickly put out the fire and ran to my brother's side. Stan tried to stand up but his ankle was twisted and bruised really bad. I put his arm around my head and carried him. I gestured at Wendy and we both carried him to the shack.

We eventually made it back to the shack. The shack was fireproof so we didn't need to worry about the fireballs. It was easy to make a wooden house fireproof with few incantations I learned from the gnomes. Gnomes are actually smart, they just don't show it.

I put Stan on the sofa and treated his bruises and cuts with ice and bandages. Stan argued that he was okay but I insisted him to lie down and not move. He frowned and gave up. Later, I noticed the fireballs seemed to stop.

"I'll go out and see what happened. I'll be quick," I said, and left the shack before anyone could object.

I ran to the woods and swept the area, studying every spot, looking for any clues. After running for few minutes that seemed like years, I bent down to catch my breath. Looking up, I saw a path with broken twigs, shifted branches on trees, and shoe impressions in the dirt. I leaned down to examine some dirt. All the signs - the length of the strides, the smashed bushes, the broken shrubbery and branches – showed that they were running. More likely being _chased_. But who were they? Was it the girls?

I looked closely and noticed the some shoe impression had glitter on it. Yes, definitely the girls. I straightened up and broke into a run. I followed the footprints. I kept running, not looking back. _Run_ , _run_ , _run_. Then I got tripped over a branch and fell flat on the ground. Grunting, I did my best to straighten up and was shocked at what I saw.

There were Mabel and Pacifica standing there looking surprised. They had tears escaping from their puffy eyes. They looked like they had been fighting and crying. I turned my head and saw a dark figure in the shadows. Only his golden eyes were seen in the shadow.

"You shouldn't have come," said the figure. The voice, it sounded so familiar...

Before I could even open my mouth to respond, I was given a blow in the head. My whole energy drained away and I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 _Mabel's POV_

We kept running.

Not stopping for a rest.

I glanced at Pacifica who was giving me weird looks. I shrugged as if nothing had happened and continued running. I felt my face starting to blush, remembering about the kiss from the demon.

[Flashback]

 _"Hey Star?"_

 _"Yes? Bi -" I turned around and stopped in mid-sentence, when I saw Bill leaning over. Before I knew, his lips met mine. Red leaked into my cheeks. It was a quick kiss, but it sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach_

[Flashback ended]

Did Bill really like me? That wasn't like Bill, the demon who enjoys ruining people's lives and torturing them. Perhaps it was the Love God's work to seek his revenge on us. Like the badger and the snake! The Love God might have possessed him! Or even brainwash! But was this possible, I do not know. Bill didn't seem to be the guy that easily falls into a trap and be possessed.

Then why? Why did he do this? Did he really mean it?

I couldn't stop thinking about how Bill looked. Just imagine the hottest guy you ever saw, make his hair dyed golden and give him a yellow suit with brick patterns. That was how Human Bill looked. His eyes looked so dreamy . . . Looked so... full of secrets of the universe.

"Is it me or is the sky so light blue?" Pacifica asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up and realized Pacifica wasn't joking. The sky was really sky blue, the one you usually see at afternoon. Last time I checked, it was midnight. So how come my watch says it's 12:41 pm? How did 12 hours passed so quickly?

 _Now's not the time to think about why the sky is so blue, Mabel_. I reminded myself.

"Hey Paz, are we there yet?"

Pacifica seemed to be surprised at my new nickname for her. She turned her head and answered, "We're almost there. Why are you calling me Paz?"

I shrugged. "It's a nickname I made for you."

"But why?" She looked pretty confused.

"Um... Isn't that what friends do?"

"Friends," Pacifica echoed and smiled.

After our short conversation, the prison slowly came into view. Finally! I dashed to the gate and opened it. Sheriff Blubs was calmly sitting in a chair behind a desk, sitting cross legged. Peacefully sipping his coffee, he was listening to some old 80s music. Deputy Durland was humming along to the song, rocking his chair back and forth.

"Hello?" I greeted them. The two men raised their head and noticed us.

Sheriff Blubs lowered his cup of coffee and questioned, "Aren't you that Pines kid?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why are you here? A wax guy got murdered again? Whatever it is, we're not going to help you this time," mocked Blubs and laughed along with Durland.

"Oh, I can see that you had brought Miss Northwest with you. Came here to cause that chaos again?" Blubs asked. I could know he was enjoying this.

"Shut up. If you mention that again, I'm going to sue you!" Said Pacifica, raising her voice. "We only came here to prove that Dipper's innocent! We want him out of the jail!"

"No matter what!" I added.

"Look, we can't just get him out of the jail. But we can get Dipper to talk to you. Plus, you also need evidences to prove he's innocent," said Blubs, being serious for once. Deputy Durland stood up and walked to the Jail Hall.

We thanked the sheriff, but an alarm ringing cut us in mid sentence. "What the hell..." Muttered Blubs. He clearly had no idea what was happening. Neither did us.

"Run for our lives, girl! RUN!" Yelled Sheriff Blubs, spilling his coffee everywhere.

"But what about Dipper?"

"AH! MY DURLAND!" Blubs cried. "DON'T WORRY, I'M COMING!" He completely ignored us and ran to the hall, only to be pushed back by some force. The force might have been strong, because Blubs was knocked unconscious.

Suddenly we heard some sound on Blubs's desk. It was his walkie talkie. "Sheriff Blubs? We got a criminal on loose." A criminal? I grabbed the walkie talkie and asked what the criminal name was. I tried my best to make my voice sound low.

"You sound funny. But anyway, the criminal is Dipper Pines, the little guy that burnt the mansion. He just escaped. I want you to catch him. He probably ran to the woods."

"Ok."

"I can't believe we finally used our walkie talkie for something this serious!" The man said, sounding very happy.

"Yeah..." I said, my voice trailing off at the end. Pacifica rolled her eyes, couldn't believe that they were wasting precious time to listen to a police stranger talking about how glad he was.

The man went on. "Remember last time, we killed this stuffed panda doll? And there was this guy called Percy Jackson who was threatening us for some unknown reason? We didn't really understand what he was saying because he was cursing in Greek I think. And we were like throwing walkie talkies at him? That was pretty awesome. And this Annabeach - pretty sure her name was Annabeach, judo flipped us? Boy was she strong. I wish I have a girlfriend like her, because I -"

Before I could hear more, Pacifica snatched the walkie talkie away from me and threw it at the wall, breaking it into pieces.

Then hell broke loose.

Pacifica was suddenly taken by a group of people wearing orange jail clothes. _Criminals who escaped,_ I realized in shock. This was much worse than I had thought.

* * *

 **Dipper had escaped jail! Bill had revealed that his "kiss" with Mabel was to stop time! But why would he want to stop it? Stan and Ford are out to save the children! Who was the person that made Stan unconscious? Mabel and Pacifica had arrived to the Prison, and unfortunately, Pacifica got taken by the criminals!**

 **What would happen next?**

 **The sentences that Dipper had said to the Agents are lyrics from Marshall Lee's Bad Little Boy rap song, Adventure Time. "** _ **Tie me to this bed and think I'm brittle.**_ _ **I'm hard; I'll crush you like a beetle**_ **" this sentence is made by my friend and me though. Also, there's a Percy Jackson reference. I do not own Adventure Time, Percy Jackson and Gravity Falls.**

 **D.Y (guest): Thanks! It means a lot to me. I won't stop this story.**

 **Joseftanti: Thanks! But what do you mean by Dipper using his powers to "get qut with Finnick"?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Pacifica's POV_

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" I shouted.

"Shut up, you filthy spoiled girl! Your family ruined my life and I'm going to get my revenge!" shouted a man with spiky hair. Agreements were echoed between the criminals. The man threw me in a mud puddle and his friends surrounded me. They were cracking their knuckles and sneering. I was in a middle of nowhere, surrounded by dangerous criminals that could kill you at any moment.

"Where are her mommy and daddy now?" The man mocked and raised his hand which was clenched in a fist. "It's time to say goodbye."

My mind screamed. _Oh no! The crazy man is going to kill me! I'm too young to die_!

"I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a dark figure lunged at the man, both colliding on the ground. The man was given a punch in the face. The other criminals were startled by the sudden attack; they didn't know what to do. They panicked at the sight of their leader being thrown down at such strong force. They couldn't figure out who his attacker was, because blue fire had surrounded the man and the attacker.

It was chaos.

I tried to stand up, but my body was too weak to move. It ached everywhere.

The fire. Blue fire. It couldn't be . . . Yet it was.

I looked at the figure that was fighting the man. I gasped. I couldn't believe it! "DIPPER!" I screamed.

Dipper turned around and saw me trying to crawl in his direction. He mouthed "Run" and pushed the man to the ground. The man angrily stood up again and raised his arm.

 _No, I wasn't going to leave my best friend in the middle of chaos. No matter what, I'll get my friend back!_

The man picked up a large strong tree branch and sneered. Dipper didn't notice this and was breathing hard. The fire died down a bit. The man sneaked up behind him and raised it high.

 _No one's going to hurt my best friend_! Using up all my will and power, I ran behind the man and smacked him with my large hand mirror. The glass shattered and left the man lying unconscious on the floor. Well, I never knew my hand mirror could be s useful. It saved a life!

Dipper was alarmed at the shattering of the glass. His eyes widened when he saw me. Then he smiled weakly and started to walk away into the forest.

"Where're you going, Dipper?" I asked.

"Somewhere," he answered mysteriously.

"Dipper, wait!" I cried, grabbing his hand before he could even get away. He faced the other way, not even looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes. He held his ground, letting me grip his wrist longer, as he sighed.

"Just give it up, Pacifica," He said, not even looking at me. His voice sounded shaken and echoing even.

"No! I'm not letting you get away again!" I yelled, gripping onto his wrist, as if holding on to my life.

"Don't you get it?!" He spun around with such great force, making me lose my grip, as he faced me. I could see the dismay and anger in his eyes; it sent a shiver down through my spine.

"I'm dangerous!" He yelled, "I burnt a mansion! I got into jail and escaped! And I almost killed a person!" I stared at him, frightened. My body felt stiff as I started to tear up. Tears started to stream down on my cheeks, like giant waterfalls. Dipper continued, "Don't you get it? I'm dangerous, Pacifica! I don't know what happened to me! I'm losing control of myself! I'm losing my sanity! And you could get hurt for all I know!"

"I-I can't bear to lose you! I'm too -"

I grabbed his face, and forced it against mine, cutting him off in mid sentence. Our lips touched, which sent sparks to my veins. It was short, but so lovely, so comforting, so warm... I closed my eyes, letting the tears flow down freely. Our lips parted. I gazed into his beautiful soft brown eyes, as he stared at mine.

"Don't go..." I muttered.

"I have no choice," said Dipper. "Sleep tight." Then he touched my forehead and everything went dark.

* * *

I only remembered pain. It wasn't the pain when I was thrown at a mud puddle by a crazy criminal looking for revenge. The true pain that hurt the most came from him. Seeing him like this . . . It was impossible to believe that was the Dipper I loved, yet it was.

He told me he was dangerous, that he had to stay away because he was afraid he could hurt someone. He told me he was losing his sanity. He told me he didn't know what was happening to him. He was afraid that he could hurt me. Why did he even think of that? I was not a damsel in distress. No one can hurt me, and even if they did, I could help myself. Dipper had continued ranting useless words, until . . . I kissed him.

It was a brief kiss, yet it sent amazing sparks to her, making her feel safe for once. Who knew she would fall for a boy she had hated so much?

I began to stir, fearing what I would see if I woke. But then I heard his voice, far away in the back of my mind, telling me to stay away from him. I would never leave my friend's side. I would never give up on him. I will get him back, if it was the last thing I had to do. I promised myself, feeling very determined.

"Paz? Paz, do you hear me? It's me, Mabel!" I caught my best friend's voice from far away, trying to bring me back to reality. I didn't want to go back there; I wanted to stay in my unconsciousness forever. I wanted to stay in my world where everything was back to normal. My wish wasn't granted, however. My eyes began to open. I blinked wildly trying to sharpen her vision. Then I sat up violently, a gasp escaping from my mouth. My cheek was wet with tears and my body pumped with pain.

Mabel had a concerned look. "Are you OK?"

"I guess," I muttered. I looked around my surroundings and realized I wasn't in the place before I was sent to sleep by Dipper. I was under a tree that was few distances away from where the fire started.

"What did the criminals do to you?"

"Just dumping me into a mud puddle and looking for revenge. Well, until he -" I stopped, and looked down, trying not to let the tears fall down. Mabel raised her eyebrow, and asked her who he was.

"Nothing," I lied, deciding to drop the topic. Mabel looked as if she wanted to ask more questions but stopped herself from doing so.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mabel decided to break the ice. "Let's call this Operation Unicorn. It's a code name for our mission."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I'm literally obsessed with unicorns! My first word was "unicorn," I once made my own unicorn by taping a traffic cone to a horse's head." Mabel laughed as she showed me her unicorn earrings. "I'm banned from the petting zoo after that."

I laughed. I had never seen anyone so obsessed with a mythical creature. It was hilarious to hear that Mabel was banned from a petting zoo just because she had taped a traffic cone to a horse's head. I could imagine her doing it.

"And saving Sir Dipping sauce is our mission!" Mabel exclaimed, waving her arms in the sky. "Operation Unicorn, it is?" She raised her clenched fist.

I smiled. "Operation Unicorn, it is." Our fists met together and thus, Operation Unicorn had begun.

I trudged behind Mabel as we both went into the woods. While walking, I saw a beautiful flower on a bush. It had a nice scent. Its petals were round and had the color of the sunrise. Red, orange, pink, yellow and tiny hints of blue seemed to be mixed and blended well together. When I was admiring the beautiful flower, Mabel was searching around random trees and kicking the trunk. I didn't know why that would help our search. After kicking a few, she went next to me. Then she kicked a tree that was right next to the flower. Suddenly the tree trunk opened in the middle, revealing two creatures having ... Tea?

The creature wearing a pink frilly dress, looked like it was half goblin, half gremlin. He was muscular, had green skin, clumps of body hair, and a prominent lower jaw with two large fangs protruding out of it. Mushrooms coated his shoulders and hair his arms and his ears are pointed like a bat's. He was wearing sunglasses.

The other one was wearing a blue dress. He was very small and looked more human. He wore a dark red hat, had a pink nose, brown eyebrows and a brown beard.

They were each holding a small cup and sipping tea from it peacefully.

"Gremlobin and Jeff?!" Exclaimed Mabel in surprise, her eyes widening to the size of tennis balls. Not really the size, but it was still very big. "What are you doing here?"

The creatures jumped in their seats and screamed when they saw us standing there. They immediately threw away the tiny tea cups and dress they were wearing too. The little man was wearing light blue shirt and dark blue trousers now.

The little man cleared his throat and spoke, "Oh if it isn't my lovely Mabel? What a surprise to see you here!" He chuckled nervously, and received a glare from Mabel. He glanced at the large creature. "We were... um... just enjoying ourselves."

"It's not often you see two creatures wearing dresses and having a tea party in the middle of the woods," I snickered.

"Who are you?" snapped Jeff, annoyed.

"I'm Pacifica Northwest."

Jeff grinned mischievously. "Oh hello Miss Northwest. Such great pleasure this is!" He took out his hand and I shook on it. But suddenly the large creature – Gremloblin, I think- grabbed me and didn't let me go. I struggled but his grip was too strong.

Jeff turned around to face me and took out a blue diamond ring. Little men appeared out of nowhere and surrounded us, forming a large circle. Some little men wearing tuxedo, took out their instruments and started playing ... Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe"?!

"Let her go, Jeff!" shouted Mabel, who was captured too by some little men.

Jeff ignored her and knelt down, holding out the ring. "Will you be my queen, Pacifica?" proposed Jeff.

"No, no, NO!" I yelled. "I would never be your queen!"

"Yeah! She's Dipper's Queen!"

"Yeah! Wait, what?"

"I guess we had to do this the hard way," said Jeff, snapping his fingers. The gremloblin nodded its head and took out his sunglasses, showing two scarlet red eyes without pupils. The eyes slowly turned bright yellow. I could feel it looking at me. I tried to avoid looking into its eyes but something was forcing me to do it. _My mirror!_ Closing my eyes, I reached for my pocket and remembered that I didn't have it anymore. Dang it!

Jeff crossed his arms. "If she won't be my queen, I will make her see her worst fear. Let her know who she's dealing with."

As he said that, I bit into the gremloblin's arm. The gremloblin was shocked at the sudden pain in his arm and lost his grip. I hit the ground when he let me go. Jeff screamed and barked an order to capture me to the other little men.

But suddenly, all the little men were blown away as if they were sucked by something. Jeff tried to grab a random tree, but both of them were too weak and got blown away.

Behind a pine tree, there was a dark figure holding a leaf blower. Only his golden eyes were visible in the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

 _Mabel's POV_

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I turned to see a pair of golden eyes with black silts staring at us in the shadows. Only his eyes were visible.

"None of your business!" I shouted back.

The figure walked out of the shadow, revealing him to be... Dipper!

His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messy. His birthmark was glowing yellow underneath his brown locks. His eyes and tattoos were glowing eerily too. They sent shivers down my spine. He threw away the leaf blower and glared at us. _Leaf blower_. So that was how he got the gnomes away.

"Didn't I tell you to get away from me?" asked Dipper, irritated. He was glaring at Pacifica, who nervously played with her fingers. She suddenly found her shoes interesting and looked down, not daring to raise her head.

"I knew I shouldn't trust a Northwest," hissed Dipper, spitting the last word as if it was a curse. His voice was echoing and demonic. He stroked his furrowed brows, a look of hatred and vengeance on his face. Pacifica looked hurt, as if his words had stabbed her heart. I didn't know what happened between them but I was sure it was pretty bad.

"Dipper, please listen to me!" I yelled. I couldn't take this! I found Dipper and now he's acting all grumpy and annoying. I'm going to get my brother back!

Dipper laughed. "Tell me, _Shooting Star_ , why should I even listen to you? You made me sacrifice for everything, you even trusted Fez over your own twin brother, and you burnt the journals! Should I go on? The point is, there's absolutely no reason for me to listen your stupid time-wasting talk."

"I-"

"Don't act like you're all innocent, kid. You're a wolf in sheep's clothing. And this is your _entire_ fault," growled Dipper, his tone harsher. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been like _this_. Look what you made me, thanks to you, I'm now a _monster_!"

If looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

"I'm sorry for everything! Can you forgive me, please?" I begged, breaking into tears. Pacifica stayed silent.

"You'll crazy to think I'll ever-"

 _Thump_

We all looked at the direction of the source of the sound. Someone was lying on the ground, grunting. The man raised his head and his jaw dropped. Ours did too, for the man was none other than Grunkle Stan!

Dipper frowned. "You shouldn't have come." He then raised his hand and Grunkle Stan suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Why would you do that to him, Dipper?" I yelled. I couldn't believe it! Stan just came and got knocked unconscious!

Dipper didn't answer. He instead clutched his head and started groaning and screaming with anguish. His breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. "S-stop." His words were almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie forest.

Something was hurting him! But what was it? I watched my own brother being in pain, knowing that I couldn't do anything to help him, I felt useless.

"Move, move, move!" shouted someone behind our backs. It was the Agents. The agents were each holding guns and were pointing them at us. We didn't move and just stood there as if we were frozen statues. They wouldn't shoot us, would they?

The agents lowered their guns. Agent Trigger gestured at Agent Powers and pointed at Dipper. Dipper didn't seem to notice the agents. He continued clutching his head in pain. The agents nodded to each other and raised their guns.

"What're you going to do to him?!" I yelled.

"Nothing," answered Agent Powers, face expressionless.

 _No, no, no_! As soon as I realized what they were going to do, I was too late.

They pulled the trigger.

I closed my eyes, expecting to hear the loud piercing gunshot. But instead, it was the sound of electricity. I gradually opened my eyes, scared of what I could see.

The scene was definitely not pretty.

Dipper was zapped by the agents. Electricity seemed to course through his body angrily. He let out a scream falling to unconsciousness. The agents then handcuffed his hands and "carried" him to their government car.

"It's a good thing that they weren't real guns," said Pacifica. "They were just tasers, but specially designed ones. Fascinating, really, how they got hold of the latest version of it."

"Just tasers?" I repeated, shooting her a glare. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry, but look at the bright side, he's not dead." I shot her another glare.

"Sorry," she apologized.

I sighed. "Apology accepted. I just can't believe it. We lost Dipper again." I stressed the last word.

"Yeah... It sucks."

I stared at the ground, trying my best not to let the tears escape. I lost Dipper again. I couldn't believe it! I had done nothing to help when my brother was in pain and helpless! What kind of sister was I? I couldn't do anything without him.

 _I'm so sorry._

Suddenly, Stan awoke and stood up abruptly, shouting "Hot Belgium waffles! What did I miss?"

* * *

 _Dipper's POV_

Everything was dark.

No light.

No hope.

No happiness.

It filled me with despair and sorrow. There was nothing I can do. There was nothing to fill the darkness with light. I stared at the emptiness, rethinking over all the events that had occurred this week.

Mabel had burnt the journals. Bill gave me weird magical tattoos, because I didn't make a deal with him. Bill visited my mindscape and my Buildings all collapsed. I blasted Ford and ran away. Bill took me to the Northwest Mansion where I ended up burning it because I thought this was just a mindscape. I got arrested by the agents, but later I escaped the jail after an "interview" with the agents. I saved Pacifica and Mabel from the criminals, a Gremloblin and gnomes. After that, the girls had been trying to change my mind so that I won't have to run away. But they didn't know that their words made me angrier. For some unknown reason, pain gave me a visit, making my body hurt like hell. Then I was zapped by the agents.

Ah, what an amazing week.

But did I really deserve them? What have I done so bad that the fates decided to make my life miserable? Life was rarely fair, I know, but why? _Why me?_ I buried my head into my arms and tried to stay strong. However, I couldn't help but let a tear fall. I knew crying doesn't solve any problems, yet it made me feel better.

Suddenly, a voice boomed in the darkness. "Open up!"

As soon as the voice filled the emptiness, I found myself in a room that's slightly pyramid shaped. The room was seemingly made up of a series of twisting hallways and corridors. The wall was black with neon, rainbow cracks around the bricks. There was a large, red stained-glass window which resembles an eye with a slit pupil.

Demons were dancing around in the room, cackling. Some were spinning a human statue as if they were playing Spin the Bottle. Some were flying around, blasting each other, and laughing their heads off. They looked horrifying and monstrous. I looked around, confused and frightened. My body froze when I saw the most terrifying thing I ever seen.

In the center of the room, sitting on a dais that looked like a black and rainbow lined pyramid with the top missing, was a gigantic throne made up of petrified humans!

All the people from Gravity Falls who had been petrified and turned to stone, were all piled up in the form of a throne. There was the mayor, the Corduroys, Lazy Susan, and many others who I haven't met or know the names of. They didn't deserve this! I must save them somehow!

And worst of all, a certain yellow triangular demon was sitting on the throne enjoying himself!

"Go nuts, guys! When we're done partying, I unveil Phase 2!" He cackled. The demons nodded and went on partying.

The party was abruptly stopped when a giant crash came from the door.

"This is the police," A voice boomed. "Time Police!" Policemen came in through the fallen door, each holding their guns. It appeared that they had blasted the door down. I looked at them carefully, and realized they were the ones who captured him and Mabel to do Gobnar with Blendin.

"Just play it cool, ditch the time punch. Let me do the talking," said Bill to his friends.

A man stepped up, I think his name was Lolph, announced, "Bill Cipher, you violated the rules of space-time, and possessing the body of a time officer."

"My body is a temple, Cipher!" shouted Blendin. "How dare you!" Soon after he finished, a figure came to the entrance. It was a giant baby the size of a small building, with a glowing blue hourglass mark on his head. It was the Time Baby

"Hear this, Cipher," boomed Time Baby.

"Ugh, Time Baby," said Bill, disgusted by the sudden appearance of him.

"If your rip in this dimension continues, it could destroy the very fabric of this existence. Surrender now or face my tantrum."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Oh no, a tantrum. Whatever will I do about that! How about this!" He pointed his finger at Time Baby and the police, instantly vaporizing them into nothing.

My eyes widened. So did the demons. It seemed like they didn't knew this was coming. Bill's eye turned into a mouth and blew the smoke off his finger. He then laid down on his throne, smiling triumphantly. But I could see that he didn't expect that either.

"Ah snap! Bill just killed Time Baby!" Shouted a demon and they all started dancing.

I looked back at Bill and saw that he was holding a golden statue.

"Oh Sixer, I really hope you could join us but oh well, decisions had been made and there's no turning back." He then smiled evilly and put the statue on the throne and left.

I looked at the statue and was horrified.

It was Great Uncle Ford. He was turned into a golden statue!

I had to change this. I had to defeat Bill. I had to save him. I had to -

 _But what had they ever done to you?_ A voice in my head asked, interrupting my thoughts. The room disappeared and I was back in the darkness.

 _They... They..._

I couldn't think of a good reason to the question. What had they _ever_ really done to me? I sacrificed almost everything to them. They did nothing to help and repay me whatsoever.

 _But they're my family_...

 _If they were your true family, why didn't they help you at times of trouble? Why didn't they sacrifice for and repay you? Why leave you in the dark?_ The voice asked once again. _Why didn't they save you from being zapped by the agents? Why?_

 _I- I- I honestly don't know_ , I stammered. What was the Voice trying to prove? Suspicious, I yelled, _are you trying to make me think that I should not save the people of Gravity Falls? Or even the whole universe?_

Neither of us spoke. Just when I had thought this conversation was over, the Voice answered back, which made me speechless.

 _Maybe you shouldn't._

* * *

 **16 followers, 8 favorites and 6 reviews! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Ruin3d: I'm glad that you had enjoyed the ladder reference! Thanks!**

 _ **4-16-19 5-4-23-6 1-15-12-12 5-16-19-20 16-19-25 12-23-5-4 4-19-23-6,**_  
 _ **4-16-19 7-1-12-12-10 1-15-12-12 18-23-21-19 16-19-25 1-9-6-5-17 18-19-23-6**_

 _ **5-23-21-6-15-21-19-5 1-9-3-12-20 22-19 11-23-20-19,**_  
 _ **8-6-15-21-19-5 1-9-3-12-20 22-19 8-23-15-20**_

 _ **16-15-5 16-19-23-6-4 18-15-12-12-19-20 1-15-4-16 1-9-19,**_  
 _ **4-16-19 16-19-6-9 15-5 10-9-1 23 18-9-19**_

 _ **4-6-3-5-4 10-9 9-10-19,**_  
 _ **25-9-3 16-23-20 22-19-19-10 1-23-6-10-19-20**_

 _ **(Combined Cipher)**_

 _ **[This is a prophecy that will be important in future chapters]**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Important A/N: from now on, everything would be written in third person POV.**

* * *

 **It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 7**

Why can't anything go back to normal?

Why can't anything just stay as they were?

Why is the world so unfair?

Mabel had always hated changes. She feared them. They always ruined everything. Minor changes were okay; she could handle them all right. But major ones? Not really.

She still remembered the time when Dipper and she had to change school. Her brother seemed to adapt to the change and adjusted in the environment very well. He quickly moved on and left the past behind, only focusing on moving forward to the future.

However, Mabel, on the other hand, struggled a lot. She wasn't used to the change. Strangers were everywhere. She missed all her old friends, her old school, and her old teachers. Heck, she even missed the cafeteria food that used to give her nightmares!

If people had known about this, they would have thought it was a bunch of lies. Why would the Cheerful Mabel be so afraid of changes? How had she even managed to make so many friends in a new school, if she was so afraid of them?

Well, everyone loved her.

Maybe it was her personality that attracted many people to her, or her smiles that gave comfort to everyone, or her optimism that lifted people's hope up. She was the brightest, the happiest, the funniest, and the most optimistic one of them all. You could say she was that bright shooting star in the sky.

But they didn't know that behind all her smiles she had given to the people who she met, were hiding away all the stress and the struggles she had. All these were buried inside her, never showing them on the outside. They never bothered to notice, anyway.

Dipper hadn't cared enough to notice too. He often thought of her as a nuisance, always doing stuff that was considered a bit absurd. He never spoke of it, but she knew. She could always tell.

But that didn't matter now, for she had successfully adjusted well to the new environment. No need to struggle anymore. No need to face major changes.

Or so she had thought.

They didn't agree to this, but they soon find themselves being sent to Gravity Falls to spend the summer with Grunkle Stan.

The first few weeks were fine. It was better than she had imagined. But one day, Dipper had found a mysterious journal that contained supernatural secrets. It was fun and exciting when they went around the town, discovering secrets of the supernatural. Every time they went out for monster hunting, she reminded herself that everything would be fine. Nothing could go wrong.

She probably had jinxed it, for few days later; she had noticed that her brother was getting distant from her. He was always reading his journal, not bothering to hang out with her anymore. And after that Sock Opera incident, she wasn't sure if her brother was ever the same, although he had apologized for making the deal with Bill, and insisted that he was fine.

Just when she had thought everything was going well again, the portal incident happened.

Gravity went crazy and they found themselves floating in the air before falling back to the ground again. Grunkle Stan got arrested and somehow escaped. According to the agents, he had a "doomsday device," which they later found out was actually a portal to get his long lost brother back. Before they knew about this, they had believed that Grunkle Stan was not what he seemed. Mabel still remembered when Dipper yelled at her to trust him, to push the button and stop everything once and for all, and that moment Grunkle Stan told her that what he was doing was for his family.

She was truly conflicted indeed, but decided to trust Grunkle Stan instead. Her instincts told her so. Thus, her decision had brought Grunkle ford back to their dimension.

Dipper didn't trust Mabel after that. She couldn't find a reason why. Why did he have trust issues all of a sudden? Mabel had often spent her days thinking of what she could have done wrong that angered Dipper, but she couldn't find anything. What had she done wrong, really? She saved a family member, for crying out loud! Shouldn't everyone be happy of his return? Apparently, Dipper didn't.

The twins hadn't talked to each other for a month. Tired of this, she decided to fix this entire problem … By getting rid of the thing that had kept them apart.

His journal.

So she burnt it. Throwing the journal to the fire, she'd thought she had made the right choice, but unfortunately, that made everything worse.

Her brother changed.

He ran away and came back with weird tattoos on his arms. He didn't answer any of their questions and tried to evade all of them. He blasted Ford and burnt a mansion, went to jail and escaped. He easily loses his temper now, and was more paranoid than ever.

Mabel knew he wasn't the same after the sock opera incident, but _this_. This was just too much.

The brother she once knew was gone.

And she couldn't do anything to help him, to bring back the old Dipper, to change everything back to how they were.

 _Unless_ . . .

No, it was too dangerous. No one in their right mind would do that. It was simply too dangerous.

But this was the only option to save Dipper she could think of. It was for the best. No matter what the cost was, she would bring the old Dipper back. She just hoped her plan would not backfire.

* * *

Mabel walked to the nearest store she could find. As she walked, she recalled what happened after Dipper was zapped by the agents.

Stan had woken up to find the two girls crying. Pacifica had suggested going back to the Mystery Shack, but Mabel refused to leave. She remembered Pacifica giving her a sympathetic look, and walked back to the shack with Grunkle Stan, who had no idea what was going on. She heard him muttering about a dream, something about a teenage ghost in Amity Park, wherever that was. She would have asked him for more details about his dream, because the ghost sounded interesting, if the situation they were in right now weren't that serious.

Sighing, Mabel continued until she reached the store. There, she "borrowed" a spray can and a chocolate bar. After weeks of being with Stan, he had taught her many ways of "borrowing." Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard as she thought it would be. There were no security cameras and the cashier was busy reading her magazine and listening to songs with her headphone.

Others might say this was stealing, but she preferred to think as borrowing-stuff-permanently-without-permission. Stealing just sounded so bad. Also, Grunkle Stan had once told her that, "When there are no cops around, anything's legal."

Putting the spray can and the chocolate bar into her pocket (she never told anyone about the two stitched pockets on her skirt), she headed back to the forest where Dipper was zapped.

She herself couldn't believe she was doing this, but she kept reminded herself that this was for the best. Mabel knew that sometimes, people had to do impossible things, to make it possible. She was going to repay Dipper for sacrificing almost everything for her. She was going to make everyone proud. To achieve it, she had to do the impossible.

Mabel is going to make a deal with a certain demon.

* * *

 _ **4-16-19 5-4-23-6 1-15-12-12 5-16-19-20 16-19-25 12-23-5-4 4-19-23-6,**_  
 _ **4-16-19 7-1-12-12-10 1-15-12-12 18-23-21-19 16-19-25 1-9-6-5-17 18-19-23-6**_

 _ **5-23-21-6-15-21-19-5 1-9-3-12-20 22-19 11-23-20-19,**_  
 _ **8-6-15-21-19-5 1-9-3-12-20 22-19 8-23-15-20**_

 _ **16-15-5 16-19-23-6-4 18-15-12-12-19-20 1-15-4-16 1-9-19,**_  
 _ **4-16-19 16-19-6-9 15-5 10-9-1 23 18-9-19**_

 _ **4-6-3-5-4 10-9 9-10-19,**_  
 _ **25-9-3 16-23-20 22-19-19-10 1-23-6-10-19-20**_

 _ **(Same code from previous chapter)**_

* * *

 ** _Question Time_ :**

 **1) Would Mabel change her mind about the plan?**

 **2) If she really plan to do it, do you think it would backfire?**

 **3) What do you think would happen next?**

 **4) There's a reference in this chapter. Which fandom is it from?**

 **Feel free to review and tell me!**

* * *

 ** _Reviews_ :**

 **joseftanti: I'll try my best to update faster :)**

 **Ruin3d: Yep! You guessed it right. The voice isn't Bill's. And yes, it could be anyone, but who, you have to figure it out on your own. Your question might be answered after few more chapters.**

 **SlytherinPosidens Diverents: I agree with you! This song is one of the best!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 16 favs and 30 follows! Thanks for all the support! And again, feel free to review!**

 **Posted: 2016/9/18**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 8**

There was no turning back.

It was now or never.

Mabel took out the spray can and shook it. Then she bent down and started spraying, painting an accurate drawing of the Cipher Wheel she had seen from Dipper's journal.

She had memorized every single detail of the wheel when Dipper had shown her the page. He was rambling on theories of the meaning of the wheel. To be honest, Mabel had no interest in his theories. But she pretended she did, leaning on and nodding all the time, when she was actually just staring at the page.

The wheel intrigued her. It was a zodiac circle with ten symbols around it. A pair of glasses, a question mark, an open bag of ice, a crescent shaped symbol, a pine tree and a star with an eyeball in the center, a hand with six fingers, a llama, a shooting star and a heart with a stitch in the middle.

She thought the wheel was cool and memorized it. Whoever this Bill Cipher was, even though there were many warnings of him, Mabel had thought he would be harmless and cute even. He's just a triangle with one eye. How could he be described as an insane, psychopathic, demon who favors chaos and destruction?

But that was before the demon went into Stan's mind, before he took Dipper's body, before any of this had happened.

Mabel knew this wasn't the best choice, but she had to take a risk.

To be honest, she had no idea how to summon Bill. Maybe there was no point in summoning, because he was already in the mindscape. Or maybe not. It was all so confusing to her. It didn't make any sense. Usually it was her brother who did the brain thing.

Mabel had watched a movie since she was young, and the one thing she had learnt from it was that dangerous dealings needed a sacrifice.

She took out her chocolate bar and put it on the painted wheel. Hope it works.

Then she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nothing happened.

Disappointed, Mabel sat on the ground and stared at the painting. This had to work. It had to!

Suddenly, the ground shook. The wheel glowed bright blue and a triangle appeared on the center, floating in the air. Mabel stood astounded, eyes widened at the sight of the triangular demon. She had summoned him! He was right in front of her!

No backing away now.

* * *

One minute Bill was talking with Pyronica and the next minute, he suddenly found himself somewhere in the forest, facing Mabel.

He was totally confused.

 _Why am I here?_

Bill glanced down and saw a spray-painted Cipher wheel on the ground. There was a chocolate bar on the centre of the wheel. _That's the sacrifice?_ Typical. He rolled his eye, before raising his head to look at Mabel. He noticed that there were tear stains on her face.

"My my, someone's looking desperate," Bill commented. He studied his thin, black fingers, pretending to be bored. However, deep inside, Bill was curious. Why would she summon him?

"Well, Captain Obvious! I want to make a deal with you!" shouted Mabel, her face showing determination. This was getting very interesting indeed . . .

Amused, Bill asked, "And why do you want to do that?"

She hesitated before retorting, "That is none of your business!"

"If that was none of my business, was there any need to summon me?" Bill sneered. "Knowing the reasons might make this whole thing easier, you know."

Her face blushed with embarrassment. She bit back a retort and demanded, "I want the old Dipper back! I want everything to be reverted as they used to be!"

"That's too much to ask. I am a powerful being, but I do have limitations. I do not possess the power to revert everything. My powers are not that far stretched, but I can bring 'the old' Pine Tree back."

"Okay!" She smiled.

"But you know that everything comes with a price, don't you?" Bill looked at Mabel who frowned. It seemed like she hadn't thought of this through. "What would I get in return?"

"I-I- I have to think," she stammered. She stared at the ground, lost in her thoughts.

Bill snorted. Humans with their emotions, he thought in disgust. This whole thing was just plain hilarious! Emotions are the biggest weakness, yet humans tend to think they are their strengths. Puny humans. They always entertained him with various ways and he enjoyed it. Watching humans suffer of pain and emotions was the best entertainment to him.

After a moment of silence, Mabel muttered quietly to herself, "You'll get what you want," though it came out more like a question. Then she realized she had spoken her thoughts out loud, and covered her mouth instantly, hoping that Bill hadn't heard her saying.

But unfortunately for her, Bill had heard it before she had realized her mistake. Being a demon, his hearing sense was very high, giving him a huge advantage when it comes into situations like this.

"You got yourself a deal, kid." He held out his hand and shook Mabel's hand. Blue flames appeared, sealing the deal. Bill couldn't believe how easy this was, and how priceless Mabel's face was. She displayed an utter shock on her face. Her eyes were widened to the near size of saucers, her jaws dropped. Bill laughed at how perfect her face would be for memes.

"Okay, Shooting Star. I know I'm devilishly handsome and all, but can you please stop gawking at me? It's just so damn creepy."

Mabel mentally slapped herself and was back in reality. She shot Bill with looks of disgust.

"Now let's get back to business, shall we?" He stated, floating next to Mabel. "To get Pine Tree back, I need you to get this snow globe like object for me. It contains magical substance that holds the power of granting wishes. But it needs an incantation to unlock its powers. And luckily, I'm the only guy who knows it."

Mabel nodded and shrugged. "Find a snow globe that can grant wishes? Piece of cake. Can you tell me where it is?"

"Sure," agreed Bill. Then he closed his eye and opened it again, showing an image of the Mystery Shack, an image of Ford's basement, and the image of the "snow globe."

Mabel's face brightened when she finished examining the images "The genie in the lamp was right under our noses all this time!" She exclaimed in surprise. She turned around to face him and said, "Thanks, Bill!"

As Bill watched Mabel leave, he smiled to himself.

The Gullible had finally joined.

Let the games begin.

* * *

 ** _Reviews_ :**

 **Guest (guest): Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **ItaShootingStar (guest): No. This story will never be abandoned.**

 **Title Trouble (guest): Thanks for pointing my mistake out! It's very obvious and I haven't checked. English is not my first language, so there might be some grammatical errors in the book. By writing this book, I'm practising my English skills and improving them. I'm very thankful that you had helped me point out the mistake.**

 **A/N: I deeply apologize for not updating sooner. Time flies so fast, I haven't realized my last update was made two months ago! This chapter is rather short. And again, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS BOOK. I have already planned everything and won't give up writing.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts for this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Where My Demon Hide**

 **Chapter 9**

"Be a good boy and try not to escape again!" threatened a guard, thrusting Dipper into a cell. "I don't know how you did it, but if you escape one more time, I promise that you would never see the daylight ever again!"

Dipper hit the cold solid ground and whimpered in pain. Grimacing, he clasped his head which just started throbbing again.

The guard glared at him, his eyes not leaving the boy. After making sure the door was locked, he left.

Dipper groaned as he tried to stand up. Every muscle in his body ached, causing him to fall down on the ground again. Damn.

After few failed attempts, he finally stood up. He then observed his surroundings. There was two bunk beds on the left side and on the right, each the color of dull grey. The beds were all unmade, with papers thrown on top of it. Empty soda cans were lined up on a desk, seeming to form a pyramid that had been knocked down and left scattered. Two weeks of clothes sprawled out on the floor, socks hanging on the chair, with a single lonely shoe kicked off on the floor.

The place was a mess.

I have to sleep in here? Gross. I have to get out of here. It was really disgusting.

But then again, wasn't he a mess too? He found a mirror on the wall and looked at his reflection. His hair was messy as usual, its ends sticking in all direction. He had dark circles under his yellow eyes with black silts instead of pupils. His face was pale as a ghost and his clothes... Well, it has been days, weeks even, since he wore the same clothes. Navy blue vest, red shirt, and a grey pants. There were some dirt on them, and some ends were even tattered. He looked like he had been in an earthquake.

Dipper raised his left arm and examined it. He never bothered to see it, really. So many events had occurred and he was too busy focusing on other things. Now that he had time, he could finally figure out what Bill had done to him that night, and why.

A Cipher Wheel was seemingly drawn (or burnt, though he wanted to believe that it wasn't permanent) on his left arm, with words in codes surrounding it. The words seemed to be repeating it over and over. He wrecked his head for memories and decoded it. When he finished decoding it, he was shocked.

 _Trust no one._

These words were written all over his arm. His right had these words in codes too, and other things as well, like spells and incantations.

These probably had given him some demonic powers. Yes, that might be it. But he needed more proof to support his theory.

Lost in the train of thought, Dipper stared at his reflection.

Man, I really should get some sleep, he thought. Ever since the portal incident, he had been staying awake all night reading the journals, memorizing every single details of it. Because he was afraid that he might lose it someday and he would be nothing. Nothing. He was nothing without that journal. So memorizing all the knowledge might help him someday.

Dipper turned around and felt him suddenly bumping into someone. He fell down on the floor, wincing in pain as his throbbing head hit the ground.

"Watch where you - wait, Dipper?" the man's voice changed from threatening to mixture of surprise and concern. Dipper, confused, looked up to see who it was, ignoring the pain.

The man was bulky and had a bald head. He had unicorn tattoos on his arms. Next to the bulky man was a skinny man in his 30s with a scarlet red Mohawk.

Dipper couldn't believe it. It was Finnick and Mike, his two cellmates!

With a yell of joy, he ran into them and gave them a big hug. It might seem a very unmanly thing to do, but he couldn't hide the joy of seeing them. The men hesitated at first, not sure what to do, for they hadn't been hugged by anyone for a long time. But they soon gave in and hugged the twelve year old back, grinning very broadly.

"Where've you been? We were so worried about you! You were called by the agents, then there was this big alarm, then some criminals had escaped. We both thought something really bad happened to you!" shouted Finicky, through hiccups and tears.

Dipper nodded. He was surprised at seeing a big bulky man crying of worry because of him. "Sorry," he apologized awkwardly.

"Glad to see you back, Dip," said Mike, patting him in the back. "But seriously, where had you been? Don't tell me the rumors were true!"

"What rumors?"

The men glanced at each other uneasily, they seemed to have a silent conversation whether to tell him or not. After few minutes, Finicky sighed and explained, "Some guys had overheard guards talking about you escaping the jail, that you had somehow made a huge hole in the wall and terrified the agents inside! I know pretty crazy, right?" He kept on rambling how wrong they were and how their rumors were ridiculous.

"They're right," interrupted Dipper quietly.

"What?"

"The rumors are true."

"B-but how?"

"It's complicated," he said, fiddling his fingers and looking down. "I may or may not have been forced by an insane demon to make a deal, which I didn't, and it resulted in me getting these weird tattoos that might have given me some of his demonic powers."

The men were astounded. Their new friend, a boy who possessed demonic abilities? They had never believed in the supernatural, but this? This was just so ... weird? They had known that Gravity Falls was a strange place, where there were often reported sightings of abnormal creatures. Everyone thought there were just baloneys, but the truth was right in front of their eyes! The boy's tattoos were given by an insane demon! A demon!

"I'm going to bed," stated Dipper. What he said, was clearly announcing that this topic was over. They opened their mouths to ask him more, but decided not to. They didn't want to push him far. Dipper climbed up to the top bunk carefully. While he was doing that, he could hear them whispering with each other.

"Let him rest, Fin."

"But -"

"We'll ask him tomorrow."

He sighed and pulled the blanket over him. Either he had developed a new ability of enhanced hearing, or that they were whispering rather loudly. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that he had to answer their questions tomorrow. Couldn't his day get any better?

 _I shouldn't have told them,_ he thought. _They would think I'm out of my mind!_ But he was, wasn't he? Shaking his head from the thoughts, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **HELLO DEAR READERS! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKER!**

 **I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY**

 **(Some future chapters are already posted in Wattpad, if you get tired of waiting to read it in here, you can go check out there)**

 **PLEASE leave a REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS OF THIS STORY! MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Where My Demon Hide**

 **Chapter 10**

"You know the drill," called out a guard, holding his paper. "Fall in line."

Dipper had woken up by the sound of Jail Bell. Mike and Finnick were already up, and wore the orange jumpsuit. He knew, even if he didn't want to, that he should wear the orange jumpsuit. He had refused last time, but he knew he had to wear it eventually. He didn't want to "never see the daylight again," as the guard yesterday had said.

Dipper groaned as he climbed down to the ground and changed into the jumpsuit. The jumpsuit was baggy and large. He unzipped the jacket, showing his white shirt.

Mike gestured at Dipper, and he ran to them. The door opened automatically, though he had no idea how they did it, and they stepped outside. He was given a schedule from another guard. He read it while he walked over to fall in line.

 _8:00 ~ 8:30 AM - Breakfast_

 _9:00 ~ 11:30 AM - Rehabilitative Art Program_

 _12:00 ~ 12:30 PM - Lunch_

 _12:30 ~ 1:30 PM - "Free Play" in yard_

 _2:00 ~ 5:30 PM - Rehabilitative License Plate Making_

 _6:00 ~ 7:00 PM - Evening meal_

 _7:00 ~ 9:00 PM - Free time_

 _9:00 PM - Lights out_

Looking over at his watch, it was 7:55 am. Time for breakfast. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. When was the last time he ate?

Reading the schedule again, Dipper tried to think of an escape plan. "Free Play" might be a good time to discuss about the plan with his cellmates. He could build weapons or ladders or keys in Rehabilitative License Plate Making. The free time would be good time to escape! Dipper grinned. Feeling proud of his intelligence, he read the schedule over and over. _Best if you memorize them_ , Dipper muttered to himself. _You never know when you need it._

"There might be chaos everywhere outside, but there'll be order in this prison," said the guard, interrupting his thoughts. He went to another door, while the criminals followed him. _We must be in front of the cafeteria_ , he thought. The guard opened the door, took out his paper and pen, and began calling out names of criminals.

"Jonathan Killian," he called out. A man with an eye patch over his left eye walked over to the guard. The guard looked up and down again, crossing out his name on the list, and motioned him towards to the door. The man then went in to the cafeteria.

It went on like this, until it was finally Dipper's turn.

"Dipper Pines," said the guard. Dipper walked over to him. The guard looked up and nodded, before looking down again, crossing out his name. "We'll be watching you." And with that, the guard left.

Dipper shrugged away his uneasiness. What the guard had said made him nervous and uncomfortable. It reminded him of Bill. Shuddering, he went in.

As he stepped inside, he was greeted by a pungent smell. It was sickening and he couldn't help but gag. The stink was overwhelming to him. He grimaced. It was very surprising how the other criminals looked like this was nothing, as if they didn't think this smell was foul. They were already eating food, not minding the smell a bit.

The cafeteria was very dirty and noisy. And smelly indeed. Criminals were talking loudly, bits of food spilled everywhere, and there was also some weird yellowish green slimy thing that had been stick on the ceiling. Dipper didn't want to know what it was. Ignoring it, he walked to an old lady who was dumping food on some criminals' trays.

The lady glared at him when she dumped some meatloaf on his tray. Dipper grimaced again at the smell, but thanked the lady anyway. He walked around and saw his friends motioning him over. Finnick and Mike had saved him a spot. Their table was at the corner of the room. Dipper grinned and sat next to him, placing the tray on the table.

"This place is like hell," Dipper whispered loudly. "It stinks so much!"

"You'll soon get used to it," said Mike, while Finnick was holding his laughter.

Dipper tried his meatloaf and spitted it out again. "The food here sucks!" He whispered, feeling disgusted. He would rather eat Stan-cakes than eating the food Old Lady had cooked.

"Dude, you're in jail. You can't expect anything to be perfect," said Mike.

"Touche."

Despite the smell and the taste, they finished their meal. Dipper wondered what the Old Lady had used to cook. Probably something poisonous. He shuddered at the thought.

Looking around the place, he couldn't find Gideon. Did Gideon escape? He really did not want to run into him or his allies. The consequences ... he didn't even want to think of it. Dipper took a deep breath, trying to get his mind off stuff that Gideon can do to him in jail.

They stood up and put their finished trays on the piles of trays on the table. Now the Breakfast time was over, it was time for the "Rehabilitative Art Program." Dipper groaned. He did not want to join some art program and do art stuff. He was never an artistic person. Mabel was. According to Finnick, they had made friendship bracelets last week. That sounded like a nightmare to him.

"Greetings!" greeted a woman in a high pitched voice. She had curly blonde hair and wore a yellow dress. "I'm Ms. Belrose, and I'm here to teach you the beauty of art!"

The criminals all clapped. Dipper didn't.

"This week art subject is about geometrical shapes. We had done circles and squares, so today is triangles!" said Ms. Belrose excitedly. "I want you to draw anything triangle related, such as pyramids or pizza pieces or sandwiches. But do be creative! Heck, a triangle demon would be great!"

Dipper stiffened. Did she just say that? Was she out of her mind? A triangular demon! Didn't she know that he was once a puppet of an insane triangular demon? Of course she didn't, how could she know about it? Even if he told her the truth, people would say he's insane, absurd, or out of his mind. Such a narrow-minded human, like her, wouldn't understand any of it. Humans tend to believe that they know everything, when they couldn't even see the truth that's right in front of them! Ah, humans ... so entertaining...

Wait, humans? Why was he referring them as humans, as if he was not their kind? It sounded like he was not human, and was looking down at them, laughing at their idiocy...

"Mr. Pines?" asked a voice, which snapped him back to reality. Dipper saw that Ms. Belrose was looking down at him, her face showing concern, though he knew it was a fake and all an act. She didn't notice his look of annoyance and continued, "What's wrong? You looked pretty spaced out."

"Nothing," lied Dipper quickly. He looked around to find that everyone was staring at him like he was some freak. Some even looked angry because she had interrupted the class for him. Ms. Belrose looked up and apologized for the interruption and went on talking about the triangles.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. There was something off with the woman. Dipper swore he had seen a flash of yellow in the woman's eyes, when she was asking him. It might have been an illusion, but he was sure it had happened.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair, and glanced at Ms. Belrose, who was smiling at the other criminals. Dipper always could tell when a smile was a fake and noticed what this woman did was all an act. There was something hidden behind all her kind smiles and acts. Something big, and not knowing it was really bugging him.

There's no one you can trust anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Dipper's sanity is slowly seeping away and he's starting to have some "inhuman" thoughts. Also, Ms. Belrose is not who she seems! What will happen next?GUESS GUESS GUESS**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Where My Demon Hide**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Sighing, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair, and glanced at Ms. Belrose, who was smiling at the other criminals. Dipper always could tell when a smile was a fake, and noticed what this woman did was all an act. There was something hidden behind all her kind smiles and acts. Something big, and not knowing it was really bugging him._

 _There's no one you can trust anymore._

Dipper stared at the drawing. He had seen many strange things, but now he just wanted to take his mind off all these crazy events, and relax. He didn't want to think of this mysterious woman. He didn't want to think that he was in jail. He didn't want to think about his demon powers. In fact, he didn't want to think anything. Right now, he was thinking of what to draw.

Triangles ... Why triangles? Why not trapeziums?

He held a pencil, and sketched on the paper, letting his mind do whatever it wants. He had no idea what to draw and what he was drawing right now. Let your art flow, he told himself.

When he was finished, he looked at his drawing. It was a large pyramid with the top detached and multiple bricks and broken off pieces floating around it. On the top, there was a giant "X." He was pretty impressed at his drawing skill. When had he gotten so good? Maybe it was because he had often drawn stuff in the journals, which had improved his skills.

Dipper grinned proudly and examined his drawing again. His grin soon turned into a scowl. This wasn't an ordinary pyramid, but the exact one he had seen in his dream. The one where he had seen Bill kill Time Baby.

"Dude," said someone beside him, nudging. "Earth to Dipper!"

Dipper was snapped back to reality, and turned around. It was Finnick. He was giving him concerned looks. "Dude, you were staring at your drawing for few minutes. Not blinking! What's wrong?"

"It's uh, nothing. Nothing is wrong with me at all. I'm fine. Yes, very fine. There's no need to -"

"Whoa, that looks wicked!" Finnick said in awe, interrupting Dipper's rantings. He was looking at Dipper's drawing, surprised at his amazing skill. "Is this some kind of apocalypse or something?"

Dipper shrugged. Finnick took the paper and continued complimenting it. Dipper smiled.

He wasn't used to being praised, really. Bullies called him a nerd and other mean names, just because he was better than them in all subjects (except P.E.). The teachers usually didn't pay attention to him, even when he was the top student and all. Mabel laughed at him when he failed at something, his parents didn't really care too, since they were too busy with their work. When he told Mabel of his prizes and accomplishments, all she said was "Oh," and that was it. It was the same as his friends back school.

Finnick's praising and compliments had brightened up Dipper's mood. But it was soon gone when he looked at his drawing again. His dream - no, a vision - was probably a warning to their future. He knew this could happen soon, he just knows it. And Dipper knew that he had to stop it from happening.

"Before class ends, I want each of you to present your drawings," Ms. Belrose announced. "It helps improving your speech skills! So who wants to go first?"

Finnick raised his hand. "ME, ME, ME!" Ms. Belrose laughed and told Finnick to come up and present his drawing.

Finnick grinned and showed his drawing to the class proudly. Dipper looked closely and smiled. It was a rough sketch of a unicorn eating a slice of pizza. After telling the class that his dream was to ride a unicorn, everyone applauded.

Then it went on. Criminals volunteered and went up to present their drawings. Some even drew a princess from Pizzaland! Dipper couldn't get why they were so eager to do it. Don't they even feel a bit embarrassed? Dipper did. He tried to hide in the crowd, to wait for all this to end. But unfortunately, Mike had pushed him out of the crowd, onto the stage. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to present his drawing.

Dipper gulped and glanced at Mrs. Belrose. She gestured him to start, smiling. But she seemed to have a smug look, or maybe he had imagined it. Shrugging, Dipper turned back to face the criminals. He stuttered, "I -uh - made this drawing." Then he took out the paper and holds it out so that everyone can see it, while hiding his face behind it, feeling embarrassed.

The people oohed and ached. The applause slowly increased. Dipper murmured "Thanks," and turned to go back, but Ms. Belrose stopped him.

"I don't think so, Mister Pines," she said coldly. "You haven't told us what your drawing is about, and I'm sure that everyone is very curious about it, dear."

"Oh - um - okay." Dipper turned back, surprised at the sudden change in her tone. Why did her attitude change so suddenly? Who was that woman?

"This is a -uh- sketch of a pyramid I had seen in my nightmare," he said, then left the stage quickly, back to his seat.

As if on cue, the bell rang, signifying that the program had ended, and was time for Lunch. Dipper, taking the paper with him, left the room hurriedly.

"Mister Pines?" called out someone behind him. It was Ms. Belrose. "Meet me in my office."

Feeling nervous, Dipper followed the teacher to her office. Her office was not far from the Art Classroom, but he felt as if they were walking for ages. He fiddled with his fingers, thinking of possible reasons why she called him to her office.

Was it because he was talking to Finnick during the class, when he wasn't supposed to? He mentally face palmed himself. Oh no, what if it was? What punishment would he get? Scrubbing the floors? Get eaten by a monster?

Too caught up in his thoughts, Dipper didn't notice the door in front of him, bumped into it, and fell down on his face. Embarrassed, he quickly pushed himself up and acted as if nothing had happened. Ms. Belrose chuckled as she walked to her desk. Dipper took a good look around. There was a desk in the centre of the room, a chair behind it, which was facing the door. The office was small, and papers were scattered on the ground. The air was chilly and there was some weird smell he couldn't point a finger on. Weird.

Suddenly, the door behind him, snapped shut, locking it by itself. Dipper yelped in surprise. He glanced at the woman who only smiled at him. This creeped him out. Something was going on.

"What are you going to -" he began, but was soon cut off by her.

"Art is the expression of one's great imagination, Mister Pines. Please, do tell me why," she hold up his drawing of the fearamid in front of him, and continued. "Why did you draw this? There must be a reason behind it."

Dipper, confused, shook his head. "I don't really know, Ms. Belrose." But inside, he knew he did.

He had a nightmare (or a vision) about this pyramid, and he too did not know why he drew it. It may be the reason that he couldn't stop thinking about it, so he drew it withtout even knowing. However, this didn't bug him so much. What made him so confused, was that how Ms. Belrose had gotten his drawing of the pyramid. He was sure he had put the folded drawing into his pocket. Also, why was she so interested in this drawing? And the flash of yellow . . . Was he imagining things now? Was this all just a dream?

Ms. Belrose suddenly rose from her seat, and growled, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE WEIRDPOCALYPSE?!" Her perfect teeth were now nasty fangs dripping green slimy stuff, and her eyes changed from green to dark red. She let out an inhuman howl, and glared at Dipper.

Dipper screamed, and ran to the door, but it wouldn't budge. I knew there was something wrong with this teacher, he thought frantically. I need to get out of here! He kicked at the door but it still wouldn't budge. Then when he turned around, he saw that on the teacher's spot, was the Shape Shifter.

It had a pure white slimy body with four slender legs. Its right arm was slender and had a three-fingered hand, and its left arm was swollen with a clawed hand. It has two baby pink eyes and a snout with four fangs hanging on the outside of its mouth.

The Shape Shifter hissed and pushed Dipper to the ground. "TELL ME!" His head hit the floor with such force, Dipper was probably sure he had broken few bones. It was painful.

"I D-DON'T KNOW!" stammered Dipper, terrified. The Shape Shifter had escaped. The Shape Shifter was Ms. Belrose. Where was the real one?

"YOU MUST NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS!" growled the Shape Shifter. Behind him, grew long purple tentacles, and wrapped his body up. What was it planning to do with him? He screamed, hoping someone will hear him and come for help. However, one of the tentacles covered his mouth from more screaming, his scream was now muffled.

"Deleatur memoria tui sit, non omnia quidem meminisse fines!" **(1)** whispered the Shape Shifter, as his tentacles glowed bright red, its red eyes locked with Dipper's.

Dipper noticed that his eyelids were getting heavier than usual. The Shape Shifter cackled and dropped him.

 _"GSV HGZI DROO HSVW SVI OZHG GVZI,_  
 _GSV JFVVM DROO UZXV SVI DLIHG UVZI;_

 _HVXIURXVH DLFOW YV NZWV,_  
 _KIRCVH DLFOW YV KZRW;_

 _SRH SVZIG UROOVW DRGS DLV,_  
 _GSV SVIL RH MLD Z ULV;_

 _GIFHG ML LMV,_  
 _BLF SZW YVVM DZIMVW,"_

it spoke, as Dipper's visions started to blur.

He felt himself falling, falling into the endless dark void.

* * *

 **(1) Translation of the Spell: _Your memories shall be erased ; You will not remember anything after this all ends_**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **1\. What's Ms. Belrose the Shape Shifter's true scheme?**

 **2.** **Why does it want to know about Weirdmaggedon?**

 **3\. How did it escape from the Bunker?**

 **4\. Why did the Shape Shifter erase Dipper's memories? For what?**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for following this story! You do not know how grateful this is to me, to know that people out there are enjoying my works! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts for this story!**

 **Try to decode what Ms. Belrose said! It is very important to the whole plot! (Atbash Cipher)**

 **Buy gold, BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's Where My Demon Hide**

 **Chapter 12**

 _"Deleatur memoria tui sit, non omnia quidem meminisse fines!_ **(1)** " whispered the Shape Shifter, as his tentacles glowed bright red, his red eyes locked with Dipper's. He was reciting an ancient spell of erasing a particular memory, which he had overheard Ford muttering when he was writing that journal. As he chanted, he saw that the boy's eyelids were slowly closing. It seemed like the spell had worked. The Shape Shifter cackled and loosened his grasp, dropping the boy.

" _GSV HGZI DROO HSVW SVI OZHG GVZI, GSV JFVVM DROO UZXV SVI DLIHG UVZI; HVXIURXVH DLFOW YV NZWV, KIRCVH DLFOW YV KZRW; SRH SVZIG UROOVW DRGS DLV, GSV SVIL RH MLD Z ULV; GIFHG ML LMV, BLF SZW YVVM DZIMVW_ ," he spoke, as he watched the boy's eyes closing.

Sneering, he scanned the boy's body and took his form. _How did he know about the Weirdmaggedon?_ The Shape shifter wondered. _Had the Master told him about it?_ If he did, why didn't his master told him sooner? It could've prevented him from calling the boy to his office, prevented him from losing his cool. Alas, what's done was done.

Besides, he could take advantage of this. The boy's memories were erased, so it would be too late for him when it comes back. Also, by taking his form, he could still proceed on with the plan his Master had made. Brilliant.

 _Now what should I do to the boy?_ The Shape shifter thought about this for a moment. He grinned when an idea came to him. He turned to the boy's direction, and spoke. " _Omnia haec sunt vera. Quid esset uisio. Vos nescitis quidquam,. Nunc reliqua carcere revertemini ad antiquitatem vestram. Quanto magis nos facere postea nocte."_ **(2)**

The boy raised himself up and nodded blankly. His eyes were dull yellow and lost its usual spark. He then went out of the office, leaving the Shape Shifter behind. The Shape shifter grinned.

 _All hell will break loose._

 _It's only a matter of time._

* * *

Dipper glanced at the clock which read 12:00, telling him it was Lunch Time. Figuring that his friends would already be there, he walked down the corridor, and stepped inside the cafeteria.

Strangely, he noticed that people were all glaring at him. Their eyes shot daggers, enough to send him shivers down the spine. Dipper wondered what he did wrong to make them glare at him. They had complimented his work back at the art classroom, so why would they look as if they wanted to kill him?

 _It could've been an act_ , he told himself. This place is full of high professional criminals who had done such bad crimes to end up in this maximum security prison. They must've been pretty skilled in acting. However, knowing that most of the criminals seemed to hate him for some reason, made him uncomfortable. Dipper definitely didn't want to end up in their bad side.

 _Now where were Finnick and Mike?_ Dipper wondered. All he wanted to do was to find his friends and ignore all the rumors and the glares being shot to him. He quickly scanned the whole cafeteria and found them at the back of the corner. He passed the angry lookers and quickly plopped down next to his friend.

"What's going on? Why is everyone glaring at me for some reason?" Dipper whispered loudly, putting his tray on the table. Finnick and Mike were already eating their food. They raised their head and leaned on, so that they could hear him clearly through the noises other made.

Finnick shrugged. "I don't know, Dipper, but I heard that you stole their special possessions or something. Did you really?"

Dipper looked at them, confused. How could they possibly think that he would do such a thing? He didn't even have any memories of stealing whatsoever!

Speaking of memories . . . There was a part in his mind that seemed to be fuzzy. There was something wrong about it. It just didn't seem right. It felt as if someone forcefully took it out from him. But what was it? Who even bothered to take away a memory from him?

The only thing he knew was that there was something missing . . . and it truly bothered him that he didn't know it. This annoyed him very much.

"Hey, why did Ms. Belrose call you to her office?" asked Mike, concerned. "You didn't do anything bad, did you?"

"Ms. Belrose?" I asked, pondering why Mike had thought that he was being called to her office.

"Yes! She called you after the art class. Don't you remember any of it?"

Did I remember? Dipper asked himself. He had no idea what they were talking about. No one had called him to their office. Even if he did, he couldn't remember any detail of it. He couldn't recall anything. Was this the memory that had been erased?

"No. In fact, I can't recall anything after the art class was over." My friends exchanged looks. Dipper could tell they didn't believe him at first, but they looked pretty worried. He wondered if he should tell them of his suspicions. _They would think you're being paranoid_ , a part of him said. They would think you're insane! But would they, really? They would find about the truth anyway.

"It's so strange. I feel like some of my memories had been erased or taken away from me. But I do remember this: I swear I saw a flash of yellow on her eyes. There's something wrong with her. What if she was the one who had taken my memory?" I continued. "I know this all just sounds crazy, you might even think I'm really paranoid now and having trust issues, but believe me, this place is full of supernatural secrets. They are real."

"So you mean -" Finnick started, only to be cut off by Dipper.

"Yes, Finnick. There are unicorns."

Finnick squealed.

"So you're all okay about this?" Dipper asked unsure, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dipper, we believe you. All these paranormal stuff, it explains all the weirdness I encountered here." Mike smiled. "My ex has green hair, loves snakes and never takes her sunglasses off. Now that my suspicions are correct, knowing that mythical creatures do exist, I think I've been dating Medusa all this time."

Dipper and Finnick stared at Mike, who blushed and looked away, muttering about being turned to stone. They laughed, and soon Mike joined in. They talked and laughed as though they weren't in a jail, as though they were best friends for a long time.

However, they did not know the danger that had started to spread.

They had not noticed the evil lurking in Gravity Falls.

As the Shape Shifter had said, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Annie Castellan," called out a guard.

A woman with golden-blond hair tied up in a ponytail, walked up to the guard. The guard wrote something on his notepad, and nodded. The woman spun on her heels and walked to the door.

12:30, the time for "Free Play" in Yard. Dipper fiddled with his fingers, while waiting in the line. He stood at the end of the line, thinking that this way would avoid all the scary glares the other criminals gave him. It was strange. Were they always like that to new criminals?

"Marco Sol."

"Samantha Kim."

"Valerie Palmer."

"Harry Porter."

The list went on, until it was Dipper's turn.

"Dipper Pines," called the guard. "Hope you enjoy your time here. It might be your last."

Dipper shrugged away his uneasiness. What the guard had said made him nervous and uncomfortable. What did he mean that this might be my last? Gulping down his worries, he stepped out into the yard.

The breeze hit his face as soon as he stepped out. Ah, fresh air. He was tired of the humidity and the foul smell in his cell. The fresh air seemed to have cleaned away all the bad memories from the cell. Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all. He thought. The yard was very wide and large. The ground was bare. People in orange suits were either walking around talking, or wrestling with each other.

Dipper looked around and saw Finnick and Mile motioning him over. They were standing at the corner of the yard. Dipper smiled and ran to them, but was rudely stopped by two tall bulky men.

The first was a tall, strong-looking man. He had long brown hair, a slightly darker long mustache and a brown beard. His eyes looked white and empty. Above his eyes, there was a red scar on top of his forehead and a turquoise colored head band. His muscled body is covered with grey tattoos, with the most noticeable tattoo; a snake on his left arm and many more.

The second was a large, muscular, dark-skinned man with black hair. He had a square head, a unibrow, small eyes with bags under them, a round nose, prominent lips, and a thin beard and mustache. His orange suit had ripped sleeves.

"Ah, look what we have here," said a high-pitched voice behind the men. A small boy walked in front of him and pulled of his hood. It revealed a short, stout kid with white pompadour hair bigger than his head. He had an upturned nose, blue eyes and three freckles on each of his cheeks.

"Gideon," Dipper growled, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the small boy.

"I've heard that you," Gideon laughed. "had burnt Miss Northwest's mansion! This must be the ridiculous nonsense I've ever heard in my life! But my, you're in a prison! Then I guess all that news weren't such a baloneys! So do tell me how you did it. It makes me wonder how you even managed to do that. Surely, you didn't do t-that, did you?"

"Did what exactly?" Dipper asked, curious why Gideon was asking how he did that. And what did he mean by not doing that?

Gideon's face turned serious and lifted his hands. His index fingers and thumbs formed a Triangle. He raised it to his eye, so that his eye was in the middle of the triangle. "You know what I'm talking about."

Dipper gulped, his eyes widening. Oh, he did know. He did know what Gideon was talking about indeed. Gideon was talking about Bill Cipher, the demon that had ruined his life. He was asking him if he made a deal with the demon. Such funny thought, really.

Why would Dipper ever make a deal with a demon? Sure, he did make a deal back in the Sock Opera time. But that was a mistake. Bill had tricked him into giving him a puppet, which turned out was Dipper himself. Now, Gideon was asking him whether he made a deal with him. He probably was thinking that Dipper held a grudge against the Northwests after the Golf War and the Lumberjack incident; so that he made a deal to get revenge on them.

Ah, always jumping to conclusions. Dipper smirked. Should he tell Gideon the truth, or should he toy with the little boy?

Gideon looked at Dipper, waiting for a response. When he didn't get any, Gideon turned to leave, and then Dipper spoke up. "What if I did, Gideon?"

Gideon turned around, eyes widened to the size of a tennis ball. "Y-you r-really did?!"

How gullible, Dipper thought. "I won't hesitate to do the same to you if you push me off the edge, Gideon," Dipper threatened, before laughing at Gideon's face. So priceless. His bodyguards looked pretty confused. They might be wondering what they both were talking about and what made Gideon so shocked right now. He looked like he would wet his pants any moment.

"Now if you would excuse me," Dipper said, leaving Gideon and his gangs confused and shocked.

Dipper walked to Finnick and Mike, who patted his shoulder. "What's up with those guys?" asked Mike, gesturing at the two big men. "What did they want from you anyway?"

"Nothing," Dipper shrugged. It was true though, they didn't want anything from him. It was Gideon who just wanted information. "It's just Gi -"

"Hey, you there!" shouted someone. Dipper groaned. What now? He turned around to face few big criminals glaring at him. The man in the center, who seemed like he was the leader, was bald and had red dangerous eyes. Everything about him screamed danger.

"Look, I know you are all interested in me, but couldn't you guys just leave me some space? I don't want to sign any more autographs," sassed Dipper, annoyed. He heard someone shouting 5 degree burn, but ignored it and continued glaring at the men.

The man cracked his knuckles and raised his fist, ready to attack. "Look, kid. We're not here for any chitty-chat. We all know that it was you who did all that. Don't deny me, kid. Everything points at you."

He looked behind to see a guard narrowing his eyes, and continued, "Be glad that you're lucky this time, but you won't get away with this. No one's going to save you from this hell."

Then, he and his gang walked away. What did the man mean? What did the man think he did? Dipper was sure he didn't do anything to him! He didn't even know who that man was! Why bother with a stranger? This might be a prank or a joke.

However, that man seemed to be very sure what he was talking about. Was this the memory that had been erased? Him stealing from strangers he never knew about?

There was something going on.

And Dipper knew that somehow, Bill was involved in it.

* * *

 **Translation: (1) Your memories shall be erased; you will not remember anything after this all ends (2) none of this were real. What happened was all an illusion. You know nothing. Now, go back to your prison and rest. We have much more important thing to do later this night.**

* * *

 **A/N: There are many references on the first few paragraphs. If you can figure out which fandoms they are from, I'll give you a shoutout! (Hint: names) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's Where My Demon Hide**

 **Chapter 13**

"Guys," said Mike. "I've got good news and bad news."

The trio was in the cafeteria having evening meal, talking as usual. They were talking about Dipper's adventures with the journals, until Mike had mentioned some good and bad news. Dipper and Finnick glanced at each other uneasily, wondering what news was waiting to be given.

"The good news is that I have a jailbreak planned," whispered Mike, grinning.

Dipper and Finnick whooped, which received several glares and swears from the other groups. Dipper smiled sheepishly and apologized, before turning back his attention to Mike, motioning him to continue.

"The bad news is," continued Mike, feeling uncomfortable. "We need a lot of help. Just three of us doing it would take ages to even make the plan successful. And for some reason, most of the people here seem to hate you, which make everything much harder. What did you do to them that made them so mad at you?"

Mike looked at Dipper for a response, but he didn't get any. Finnick shrugged and looked down at his food.

"I-I don't know either," muttered Dipper after a long awkward silence, and continued eating his mashed potato. Suddenly, there was an impact on his head. Someone had thrown something at him. Dipper heard gasps and some very "colorful" words coming out from his friends' mouths. He groaned. Dipper touched his hair, then he realized it was some mashed potato. Who did it, Dipper did not know, but he suspected it was one of those big guys that had threatened him this lunch.

"Guys, it's okay. It's just mashed potato, not like it's some dangerous weapon or something," joked Dipper, trying to make his friends calm down and stop their cursing. His friends huffed and went on eating. Dipper sighed, before continuing eating too. "Hey Mike, so what's your plan?"

"We need to open our eyes, and make the others blind," whispered Mike, careful not to let anyone listen to his plan.

Finnick stared at Mike, confused. But Dipper knew what he was talking about. He had seen this plan being used successfully before in movies and history. It was simple, and they were lucky that the people in Gravity Falls were ignorant. It might take some time, but they could really escape with the plan. Grinning from ear to ear, Dipper patted Mike's back. "You're a genius! How did I not think of that?" Mike grinned back.

"So . . . you want us to make the others blind? Like literally making them blind? Dude, that is so wrong," said Finnick, which made Dipper and Mike laugh. "I'm so confused."

"It's simple if you -"

Before Dipper could finish, another thing hit the back of his head, interrupting him. He heard small laughter behind him and chose to ignore. After counting to one to ten under his breath, Dipper continued, "understand its meaning. We'll tell you later."

"Oh, is little Dipstick scared?" taunted a deep rouogh voice behind Dipper. "Do you want your mommy and daddy to come here and save you?"

Dipper continued eating.

"Guys, we've got a scaredy-cat here!" the man sneered, as the others laughed along. "Still ignoring me? I'll show you -"

Somehow Dipper could sense a presence approaching him, and suddenly, he found himself grabbing a man's clenched fist. The man was the same man he had faced in the Yard, and his eyes were wide in surprise. Dipper had caught his fist from punching him. Dipper himself was pretty surprised too, so did the others who had witnessed the scene.

"That's enough," Dipper threathened coldly. The man seemed to come back from his shock and sneered.

"What are you going to do about it?" jeered the man. "You are a weakling after all."

That was the last straw to Dipper. He pushed the man with such a force; it sent the man flying to the opposite wall, his body smashing against it. Silence fell, and the only sound you can hear was Dipper's panting. It was silent, well, until someone shouted "Food Fight."

Soon, mashed potatoes were flying around the air above, falling on top of people's head randomly. It was chaos. Shouts and squishing sounds were heard.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled someone.

 _Squash._

"Eat that potato!"

 _Swish._

"It's the Mashed Potato Monster!"

"Dude, let's mix some of our boogers into it!"

Dipper and his friends hurriedly dashed to a nearby table, and hid below. They wanted to avoid the mashed potato fight.

 _Oh no, I had lost control,_ thought Dipper. _I lost my temper again! Dang it! Why did I have to push him? Yes, he was getting on my nerves, but it wasn't necessary to just let my anger out on him. Well, I couldn't just sit there waiting to be punched and do nothing about it! I'm not a coward._

 _Are you sure about that? You've been running away from your problems, hiding away all the pain, and too scared to even accept the truth! Don't that make you a coward?_ taunted the Voice.

Dipper was annoyed and very irritated. How dare the voice call him a coward! He had never been running away from his problems, or hideaway his pain, more less not accepting the truth, even though Dipper himself didn't understand what the truth was. Was the Voice referring to the current situation?

"Hey, Dipper! Let's get out of here before we get attacked by the mashed potatoes!" whispered Mike loudly. He grabbed Dipper's and Finnick's wrists and ran outside back to the hall.

They ran back to their cell.

However, they haven't noticed that someone was watching them.

Watching their every move.

"Level 1 completed."

* * *

 **Question:**

 **What did Mike mean when he said "We need to open our eyes, and make the others blind"?**

 **Comment if you understand it or have any idea what he was talking about!**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is very short. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. We'll be moving to some BIG parts. You can say it's a new arc. Hint: TIME TRAVEL**

 **Please leave a comment, favorite it, and follow it! THANKS**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's Where My Demon Hide**

 **Chapter 14**

"Oh man, this place stinks."

Dipper complained as he went into the Men's Restroom. It was break time. He was exploring the prison, searching for any helpful stuff that could help them in their escape. So far, he had found none. He tried to find a good route, but he realized that there were guards all around. Who knew how hard this actually was? Mike was right. They certainly needed a lot of help.

Dipper walked around the restroom. He knew this was pointless, that he wouldn't find anything in here. But who knows? The restroom might hold some important secrets. Through his days of monster hunting, he had learned that important secrets are always in places you never thought it would be. Like Stan hiding a giant portal underneath the Mystery Shack, right under their noses.

After walking around for few minutes, Dipper realized there was a door that was only closed. A sign that said "Need to Fix," was hanging on the door. The sign seemed pretty old and dirty, like it hadn't been touched for ages.

Curious, Dipper kicked the door, which opened widely. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, and went inside. There was only a toilet. Nothing surprising or important there. Sighing, Dipper turned around and pushed the door, and was blinded by a big flash of light.

"What the . . ."

Dipper blinked his eyes for a few times, his vision finally clearing. When he opened his eyes again, he gasped.

This wasn't the Men's restroom.

This was a super market. Not just any supermarket, but a super market that seemed to be from the future.

Dipper stood in front of the Ice stall. People around him were all wearing strange neon colored clothes. Was this the future?

This made him recall the legend that the criminals had shared yesterday. It was about a time portal. Legend had said that there was once a time portal in this area where people from the future came and went. They came to the past to help people develop faster. However, one day, they suddenly disappeared along with the portal.

At first, he didn't believe it. But as he thought more about it, he slowly realized that it may be true. Well, Gravity Falls is full of weirdness. He had met gnomes and all kind of mythical creatures, so why didn't he believe about this legend?

That was it then. It all made sense. He was in the future by traveling through the time portal. Funny that the portal was actually the unused toilet stall. So did that mean that the others had come to the portal too? No, they probably couldn't. He just knew. For some reason, Dipper had access to the time portal. Why?

All he knew was that he had to get out of here. He had to go back to the Present. But he couldn't find the time portal. Dang it! Where was it?

Dipper ran outside, ignoring the looks the other people gave him. Panting hard, he looked around the place. Cars were flying, some teenagers were riding hover boards, and buildings were gigantic bubbles. Basically, it was an amazing utopia, the future city we all imagined in movies and books.

However, this didn't catch Dipper's interest. What made him question more about the future, was that there was a very thin light green around the city, as if it was a shield. If it was in fact a shield, what was it protecting from?

Dipper squinted and was surprised at seeing dystopia. Buildings were all destroyed and crumbled to pieces. The sky was dark dangerously blood red, and no living creature could be seen. Everything about it screamed Evil.

If this shield was protecting this city from becoming like that, what was it hiding from? What was the cause? What happened in the future?

Suddenly, there was a large alarm that filled the entire city. The ground shook. People screamed and stopped what they were doing. They all ran into a red colored bubble. After the citizens had seek refuge, the bubbles went under the ground, disappearing.

Dipper had no idea what was happening. He had no idea what the alarm was for, and no idea what he should do now. All the bubbles seemed to disappear into the ground, so if he did plan to seek refuge right now, he couldn't.

Dipper raised his head and saw a giant screen on a building. It said "Code Red" in white fonts with the red background. All the screens were showing the same words. What was Code Red?

Then he realized, the shield was gone. The green light that had shimmered on the sky was gone. This meant that they were vulnerable to any danger they were facing. This was bad. Whatever the danger was, it must be fearful and powerful. Yes, very powerful.

Dipper began to panic. This situation was worse than he had thought. He really had to get to out of here! He didn't want to be killed by the danger they were talking about.

Dashing around, Dipper searched for the time portal, but he couldn't find any. As he ran around the street, he heard a shout and a scream. Curious, Dipper took a peek at an alleyway where the source was.

Oh, if he only knew that curiosity kills the cat.

* * *

 **Demon Huntress**

It was another prefect day. She had never been so relaxed since the Banishment. For once, she had a genuine smile on her face. Today was the day people celebrate the 10th Anniversary of the Banishment.

The Banishment happened 10 years ago, a memory she was still haunted by. It was the day when the infamous demon Alcor the Dream-bender had been banished into the heaviest guarded prison in the universe.

Alcor was the universe's most dangerous criminal. The Cunning, the Danger, the Demon himself. He carried many titles with him, and had destroyed many planets and few galaxies. Many people still fear to speak out his name, but she, on the other hand, did not.

She was the one who had helped the Time Police capture the Demon of Destruction.

People might think this day would be really great for her. "Such a big accomplishment!" They had praised her. She still remembered the time when Alcor first appeared, and she had made her life goal to hunt the demon down.

The Demon Huntress smiled at that great feeling, but was soon turned into a frown, when the memory of the Banishment came haunting her.

When Alcor was handcuffed by the Time Baby, he had laughed. A very cold laugh that seemed to echo around the universe. After that, he had said something that sent shivers to all of them.

"I will be back," Alcor had cackled, glaring at the Huntress. "And when I do, you would wish you were never born."

The Huntress knew that Alcor truly had meant it. The whole universe knew that he was a very powerful being. The fact that he had been captured by a mortal and some Time officers, was shocking to most people.

There were many theories about this capture. Some said that this was part of the plan, while the others said that he might be truly weak. It made the Huntress wonder too. Was this all an act of his? Was he planning something? What if he did escape?

For years, she was worried of his return. She was never relaxed; fearing that any moment the demon would escape and get his revenge. But now, he had been banished for 10 years. If he would make his escape, why wait for 10 years? Did this mean that he finally gave up? Demon Huntress sighed in great relief.

She looked around. This city was the only one that was still standing in Planet Earth. With the help of the Time Officers, they had made a shield around the city, to protect them from any harm. They were safe.

However, suddenly the alarm rang. It only meant one thing: the shield was off!

Code Red flashed on the screens around the city. The Huntress stood, terrified. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew she had to face the truth, even if it was horrible.

He has returned.

* * *

 **A/N: WHO IS DEMON HUNTRESS**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's Where My Demon Hide**

 **Chapter 15**

"As the General of the Time Troop, I command you to surrender!" demanded a gruff voice, which belonged to the General.

Dipper was standing in a lonely alleyway, eavesdropping on a conversation of the Time Troop. He knew it was a risky and stupid thing to do. Eavesdropping on other people's conversation and vulnerable to whatever danger they were talking about. Dipper could be attacked at any moment. He was unsafe.

However, Dipper couldn't help his curiosity, and took a peek at the source of the conversation. The Time Troop, he had figured, was doing their fighting stance, each holding their guns and aiming at all direction. There were about 20 people that were spread around the city. They all wore sky blue suit, except for a man who was wearing a skin-tight navy suit with weapons tied around him. No doubt he was the General.

Why the Time Troop was here, Dipper did not know. One thing for sure, this was connected to the danger they were talking about.

The General took out a gun from his utility belt and held it in front of him. "You've violated myriads of Time Laws, which also include destroying the Shield and the properties of Gravity Falls. Ignorance of law is no excuse for breaking them. Therefore, you're under arrest. Now, don't be a coward and show yourself!"

As soon as he said that, the temperature around them dropped quickly. A cold echoing laughter was heard around the whole city. The Troopers froze in their spots, unable to speak or move. Dipper was frozen too, scared to do anything. The laughter sounded so nefarious . . . so full of hatred, vengeance, pain, and anger. It sounded so evil.

Dipper shuddered in fear. For once, Dipper was scared out of his life. He was never this terrified before. The threat was more dangerous than he had thought. He should have followed the people for shelter. He should have been safe from this . . . danger. He should have -

"Ah, feels good to be back," someone chuckled darkly. The voice seemed to come from the shadows in front of them. It was deep and smooth. The Troopers were brought back to their senses, and raised their guns, aiming at the shadow.

"Long time no see, Kellan," the voice acknowledged, which made the General jump in surprise. "You're now a General, I see. Last time I saw you, you were just a low-rank Trooper. Things do change a lot in ten years."

"W-who are y-you?" stammered the General. The Troopers silently gasped. They had never seen their General look so frightened; nor did they ever hear about his real name. They were all clearly confused at this whole new situation. "H-how did y-you know m-my name?"

"Oh, don't tell me you had already forgotten me, my dear friend," the voice mocked being hurt by the General's questions.

When the voice had finished, the General paled, his eyes widening. "No, no, no! It can't be –"

"Miss me?"

Then a figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young man. He had messy brown hair and glowing yellow eyes with black sclera. He wore a black suit with a top hat, and looked like he was in his 20s. The man looked pretty normal, except for his pointed ears, and wings, which made him, look more demonic.

Who was this young man? Was he the threat everyone was talking about? Dipper was confused, yet also amazed at this mysterious man's appearance. It could be a new species that he had never read before! Was he an elf? Was he a . . . demon? But he looked nothing like Bill Cipher! He wasn't triangle shaped, or basically any geometrical shaped demons. So what was he?

"Where's the Demon Huntress?" hissed the man, his eyes glowing bright yellow. The Troopers did not speak, for they were too stunned and shocked. The General held his breath, as the man slowly approached him. Dipper silently watched as they both stared at each other, one with anger, and the other with fear. No one dared to speak.

"If you wouldn't tell me her location," he threatened coldly. "I would not hesitate to send you all to the Land of Banishment."

After a few moment of dead silence, the General finally spoke up. "W-we don't know w-where she is."

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me, Kellan?" asked Alcor, his voice emotionless. Ignoring the sounds of protest and screams, Alcor chanted, "Tu perditi fuerant de terra perpetuo exilio damnabuntur."

Their screams filled the city, echoing in all places. It was frightening. The Time Troopers had disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Gone. Who knows what Alcor would do to him?

As Dipper turned to leave, Alcor called out to him. "You can come out now."

Confused, Dipper turned back, slowly walking towards the man. What did he want from him? And how did he know that he was hiding beside the alleyway?

"I know everything. And seriously, if you really want to eavesdrop, you shouldn't be making too much noises," said Alcor, emotionless.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked, raising his head to look at Alcor's face. Man, this man was taller than him. Alcor hesitated for a split second, and smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough," was the answer Dipper had been given.

Suddenly, there was a sound of small explosion, and Dipper soon found himself crashing down on the floor. Grimacing, Dipper pushed himself up. Fogs and smoke surrounded him, almost making him choke up a bit. What happened? Slowly, the smoke cleared, and no Alcor could be seen. Instead in his place, there was a black silhouette crisscrossed with golden lines in a pattern reminiscent of bricks.

The creature growled, his eyes glowing dangerously. Blue flames danced around his fingers, as if it was waiting to burst out at any moment. There was a sound of swish, which made the creature grin like a mad man.

"Ah, hello Huntress," smirked the creature. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Dipper looked up and found that someone was standing in front of him, her back facing at Dipper. The woman was wearing neon orange and black armor suit, and a helmet. Behind her back, there was two long spears, and a high technology gun on her belt.

The woman seemed to do something on her wrist, and a shield was up around them. They were in a pink bubble. Then the woman took out her gun, and shot a blast at the creature, which sent it flying to the opposite wall.

"Is this how you treat your old friend?" the creature spat.

"I don't know you," replied the woman. "You were never my friend."

And before the demon could blast them with his flames, the Huntress clicked a button, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Translation: May you perish in the Land of Banishment and forever be damned**

* * *

 **A/N: I AM ALIVE EVERYONE!**

 **Comment below what you think would happen next!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's Where My Demon Hide**

 **Chapter 16**

"Officer 319! Someone's messing with the timeline! I repeat, someone is messing with the timeline!" A voice shouted from his TimePhone. There was some yelling in the background, until the line went dead.

 _Someone's messing up the timeline? I must tell it to the General!_ Blendin thought, as he tapped his TimePhone, which was a small earpiece designed for sending messages to each other, no matter how far they are.

A hologram slowly began to form in front of him, trying to get the signal. He stared at the hologram, his patience slowly wearing off. Blendin mentally noted that, after all this, he would get the Time Workers to make the signal faster. While the hologram was still searching for signal, Blendin took a look around his surroundings.

He was in the Time Control Room, where Time Officers that excelled in technology and the studies of Timelines, like him, worked. They were each assigned to watch over timelines and try to balance the whole universe, reducing time anomalies.

Blendin was also Messenger, as the name states; his second job was to carry important messages to the Time.

"Signal currently stable. Now calling the General," said a woman's computer voice. Blendin turned around and roughly combed his hair with his fingers, parting it down in the middle. He cleaned away the small dust on his light gray jacket, and adjusted his goggles. He didn't want to look like someone who had just woken up.

After making sure he was well and clean, Blendin waited for the General. However, the General wasn't picking it up. _Perhaps he's busy_ , he thought. He tapped his TimePhone again, and called the Lieutenant General. Another hologram appeared, and this time, the signal was quick.

"Signal currently stable. Now calling the Lieutenant," said the cold computer voice.

As soon as the voice finished, the hologram showed a young woman with long blonde hair and bell-shaped bangs. Her dark blue eyes matched with her navy blue uniform. Her uniform looked like a female version of Bucky's, the Winter Soldier from a comic book he had seen before. Blendin couldn't believe it. This was the Lieutenant!

No one had ever seen her face, because they never saw her taking off her mask. Blendin still remembered that time, when a new soldier asked why she wore the mask. The Lieutenant had answered that she wanted to stay anonymous. However, no one knew why. Blendin had questioned himself of the identity of the Lieutenant. Who was she?

But now, there she was, without her mask. For some reason, Blendin felt that he had seen her somewhere. However, he couldn't point a finger on it, because he had travelled to many places and met many people. It was impossible to know all of their names and faces. Was she Marie Jones? Cecilia Lambert? Taylor Swift? No. Then was she -

The woman coughed, breaking Blendin from his thoughts. He smiled sheepishly. "Apologies, ma'am, but I have received urgent news," He paused before beginning again. "Someone is messing with the timeline."

She frowned and rubbed her temples. "He has returned and someone is now messing with the timeline?!" She muttered angrily.

Blendin wondered whose return she was talking about. From the way she had spat the words, it was obvious that this return was bad news.

"Does the General know about this yet?" she asked.

Blendin shook his head. "I can't reach him."

"Tell the others to find the solution fast! Find out who's messing with the timeline! I'm going out," she demanded. With that, she ended the call, hologram disappearing.

Blendin hurried over to his computer and typed in the password, COOLDUDE, unlocking it. He then typed in some codes, and the computer began loading its data. While it continued to load, Blendin tapped his TimePhone and repeated what the Lieutenant had ordered.

After that, he looked back at the computer and let out a gasp. There was a photo of the number one suspect of messing with the timeline. It was amazing how fast the Officers had already found the person, but he was even more surprised at the suspect. How could he -

"CODE RED!" shouted a Time Officer, who just came running past him. Blendin's eyes widened. Code red? That hadn't happened for ages! Hastily, Blendin put his Time Machine into his pocket, and prepared to leave. Before he did, he glanced back at the screen.

"Always into mischief, aren't you, Dipper Pines?" muttered Blendin, chuckling drily. "Someday, it'll bring you to your end. Curiosity kills the cat after all."

You'll regret it.

* * *

 **QUESTION:**

 **•Who do you think is the Lieutenant?**

 **•Why did she hide her face?**

 **•What do you think would happen next?**

* * *

 **It's short but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's Where My Demon Hide**

 **Chapter 17**

Interesting.

Alcor rubbed his hands together as he stared into the space where the Huntress and the boy had been earlier before they had vanished.

 _What a great improvement of their technology_ , Alcor thought. Yet not good enough.

He was currently in a vindictive mood. After 10 years of being Banished, who wouldn't be seeking vengeance on those who had sent him there?

Well, probably not the sane creatures. But who would ever be sane after being _Banished_? There, it destroys you. They show you your worst fears. They give you specially made punishments, making sure you suffer for eternity, until you fade into oblivion.

What's worse than death? Pain. Guilt. And being forgotten. Although they don't physically torture you, the fact that you would be faded into oblivion at the end was torture enough.

Now, Alcor had escaped, the first one to ever do so, and had returned back to the place where it started everything. He was a man of his word, and that meant that he would make sure they all suffer the pain he had suffered back in the Lands of Banishment.

Since there was nothing to do here anymore, Alcor turned to leave, but something caught his eye. It was something orange. He narrowed his eyes, and turned back, walking towards to the orange thing. Using his telekinesis, he lifted the orange thing from the ground, and examined it.

It seemed to be a ripped fabric of a jail uniform. The owner of this piece of cloth was someone he knew perfectly well. Yes, more than anyone.

Alcor smirked. He knew things would get pretty interesting from now on. They always do. Ah, finally, some fun! He had never felt this thrilled since the Papillion Battle. (Long story short, he had defeated an old man who called himself, Hawk Moth)

 _I hope the Huntress destroys you once she finds out who you really are_ , Alcor thought.

Or should I say who you will be.

* * *

Dipper felt his eyes being blinded by the sudden flash of light of the portal. He cursed under his breath, scowling. Why was there always some flash of light when being transported? Why such dramatic exit, when you could make the place shift into another place instead of blinding one with the light. Grumbling in annoyance, he rubbed his eyes before opening them to take in the surroundings.

His jaw dropped at the futuristic technology they had. Dipper was standing in the centre of a gigantic room, with people in skin-tight hazmat suits running past him, and holograms appearing there and there. Some people were sitting in front of their computers, typing on the holographic keyboards with such fast speed that surprised the boy.

All of the technology they had . . . it was very ineffable.

Who knew the future would be so amazing? Well, except for the fact that there was a murderous demon lurking somewhere in the city; but overall, it was still pretty cool.

After few moments of absorbing the brilliance of future technology, Dipper turned his gaze at the woman beside him. The woman was fidgeting around with her watch, mumbling some words that he couldn't quite catch.

He narrowed his eyes. Who was this woman? Why did she bring him here? What was she going to do with him? But more importantly, could she be trusted?

"Who are you?" asked Dipper, and immediately regretted it.

It sounded pretty rude, but he knew it was for the best. He had to make sure this woman wasn't going to hurt him or whatsoever. Although this woman had saved him from the demon, he didn't trust her.

Not yet, not until she explains everything to him. He wanted to know about the shield, the Code Red, the Time Police, the danger, and ... the demon.

Thinking back at the event at the alley, Dipper remembered that the demon had addressed the woman as Huntress. Huntress . . . I wonder who she hunts, Dipper wondered.

"I'm Huntress," replied the woman, turning her eyes back at her watch.

"No, I mean your real identity."

The Huntress hesitated before answering, "That's confidential."

Silence fell between them as Dipper followed Huntress to a place with smaller space than the one they had been earlier. Dipper did not press on, although he was still very suspicious of all this, and still questioning himself whether this was the right choice or not.

Dipper sat on a sofa, making himself comfortable. The Huntress sat in the opposite of Dipper, her legs crossed.

They say like that for few minutes, neither of them speaking, until the woman did.

"Who are you?" questioned Huntress. "I know everyone in the city, yet I've never seen u before. You look familiar though."

Dipper swallowed. Should he tell her? She didn't seem to be much a threat ... No. Trust no one. She's not an exception. Twist the truth. She won't know.

"I'm Mason," replied Dipper. "Mason Carter." He paused before adding, "I came here to seek refuge when the shield was down."

He saw the Huntress narrowed her eyes, not believing him. For a moment there, Dipper thought he would be kicked out or kidnapped for lying. He was imagining all the terrible outcomes, until the woman put her hand on his shoulder.

His body tensed, but soon gave in to the warm touch. Dipper sighed in relief. The woman wasn't going to hurt him. If she wanted, she would do it right away at his vulnerable state right now.

"I believe you," she whispered.

Dipper smiled. He felt more comfortable now, despite his situation. Talking with her almost felt like talking with -

Wendy.

Dipper froze, but he dismissed the thought quickly. How ridiculous ... Wendy, a Huntress?

He let out a chuckle weakly, before glancing back up to look at the woman. However, he noticed that the helmet was on the ground. Then that meant . . .

Dipper slowly raised his head. Long red hair, emerald green eyes, and that rebellious look she always had...

Wendy was the Huntress.

* * *

 **Please leave a review behind! I would like to hear what you think of this story! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's Where My Demon Hide**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Previously on It's Where My Demons Hide . . .**

Dipper had accidentally time travelled and ended up in the future. There, he met Alcor the Dreambender and the mysterious Demon Huntress, who was later revealed to be Wendy Corduroy.

Now, Dipper is with Wendy in the Time Centre. What will happen?

[Insert Theme Song]

* * *

For once in his life, Dipper was speechless.

He had battled a hundred of gnomes, fought dozens of supernatural creatures, jumped off a cliff to save his sister from a so-called psychic, and done countless of things most people would have described as "insane".

However, nothing had prepared him for this. It just wasn't what he expected.

Wendy was the Huntress, Dipper thought as he ran his fingers through his hair, laughing drily in disbelief. His brown locks covered his eyes, casting a dark shadow on his face. How could he have not known it earlier? And why had Wendy shown him her identity when she had told him that it was confidential few moments ago?

Dipper pinched his nose bridge. This was really confusing and definitely unexpected. It was as if he was one of the characters of a cartoon, and this reveal was a plot twist. He laughed again. Plot twist. He had gone mad, hadn't he? Were the Fates toying around him again?

He raised his head and studied his first crush.

Everything about her was the same with few exceptions. Her usual outfit used to be an emerald green plaid shirt and jeans, but now she was wearing a neon orange and black armor suit. The biggest change was her hair though. Before she had long red hair just past her hips; now, her hair was chin length blunt bob, with few white streaks.

She reminded him of the woman from the movie, Tron.

"So," Dipper started, breaking the awkward silence. "What do you hunt?"

"Demons," replied Wendy. "I'm surprised you don't know that."

"Well," said Dipper, feeling guilty of what he was going to say next. "The place where I came from had cut off all the connections to the outside world, because they believed they could 'intensify their development' themselves without any 'aid from their adversaries,' so we don't really know what's going on."

"Oh."

They continued staring at each other. Dipper realized that her eyes had lost its glimmering of mirth and joy, and instead was filled with heavy responsibility and weariness. Her face was stern and serious. It seemed as if she never truly smiled or laughed for a long time. Dipper wondered what happened to her few years ago; wondering what had caused the laidback Wendy to be such a serious huntress. It didn't fit her.

Another question was also bothering him: Why would she hunt demons? Did that mean demons were now very common in this timeline, that there were even jobs to hunt them down? That meant they had broken the barrier of the Nightmare Realm and the Reality. If it was true, this also meant that Bill had -

Dipper clutched his head and groaned. He cursed through his gritted teeth, ignoring the worried looks Wendy was giving him. Curse that triangular demon! Curse the suspense! Damn it all!

"Dude, you OK?" Wendy asked. Her concern was evident in her trembling voice. "Mason!"

Her voice seemed to have him jolted back to reality. Dipper's eyes widened, realizing what he had done, causing his face to redden. He managed to apologize through his hiccups, and then tried to hide his face in the shadows.

Wendy sighed in relief and ruffled his hair. "Mason, you almost scared me right there! Want to tell me what just happened?"

Dipper shook his head.

Wendy smiled sadly. "Very secretive, aren't you? Just like him . . ." She paused, making Dipper wondering who she was referring to. Her eyes were a bit watery, Dipper noticed. That guy must be someone very important to her.

"So, um," began Dipper, awkward tension filing up the room. "Can you tell me more about this? All of this?"

Wendy hesitated, debating mentally whether she should tell him or not. She later decided it was for the best and began explaining.

"Before, everything was absolutely ... normal. No mythical creatures, no aliens, and most importantly, no demons. However, a UFO crashed in a small town called Gravity Falls. There, many anomalies were occurred.

"It was not a problem because these anomalies didn't affect the other countries. There was some force acting around the town, preventing weirdness from spreading out.

"Well, until He came. Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon of the Watching Eyes. He destroyed the town and attempted to spread the weirdness out."

Wendy closed her eyes. "He ... corrupted my friend, aggravating his condition. H-he got ended up in a jail. We tried to help him, but he went missing."

"When he went missing, Transcendence happened."

"Transcendence?" Dipper repeated.

"Bill was stopped by us, however we were too late. The weirdness had already spread. Creatures were roaming around Earth. We call this, Transcendence."

"Few days after the Transcendence, a new demon appeared. That's the one you saw earlier. No one knew of his origin. He became stronger day by day. He even destroyed the world! So we, the Time Police, caught him and banished him away."

"It worked, until now," said Dipper.

Wendy nodded.

"Um, would you mind if I ask you a question?" Dipper asked carefully, fiddling with his fingers of nervousness.

Wendy noticed this and was curious. She told Dipper to go on, curious where this would lead to.

"What happened between you and the Demon?"

Wendy froze.

"You seem to know each other. He even called you an old friend," added Dipper, hoping she would answer his questions. His mind was full of them, all waiting to be answered.

"Go to sleep, Mason," she said quietly, a hint of threatening in her low voice. She was avoiding the question, Dipper realized. It was as if something big was behind all this. Some secrets he had to dig it out. What exactly happened between them?

Mumbling "Fine," Dipper tugged on his blanket and closed his eyes.

He determined he would get the truth out of her.

Knowledge was power after all.

* * *

Crows.

Seven of them.

One for sorrow,

Two for joy,

Three for girls

Four for boys,

Five for silver,

Six for gold,

Seven for a secret never to be told

Seven crows approached towards Dipper, their beady eyes glowing red.

"Trouble awaits you," they whispered.

Soon, Dipper found himself being surrounded by them. He had never feared crows before. However, he did right now. Curling himself into a ball, he wished them to go away, wished them to leave him, wished them never to bother him. Gradually, the noise of their crowing ceased. Dipper opened his eye and realized all the crows had left him except for one.

Six crows flew.

One crow left alone.

"I am magic. I am mystery.

I purposefully cloak my meanings.

Because then they will spend all their time trying to uncover the secret to that mystery,

And so will completely miss the one that is of real importance.

It's the nature of sentient beings, demon and human.

In psychology, we call it the law of perceptual.

"So keep seeking," the crow whispered. "Your effort insures your reward."

With that, the crow flew away.

 _You know what to do, boy._

* * *

The world is always divided into black and white.

Or at least I used to think it was.

The line between good and evil is always clear.

Or so I had thought.

They were more blurred than people realize.

The world was just a mixture of grey and contradictions.

There was no clear line at all.

So what were we? The "good" or were we the "evil"?

I guess what it really mattered were our decisions.

We believe in what we believe. We do what we want.

There are no words to define our doings, no lines to distinctly show which side we are on, and no divisions.

The world was flat and it was up to us to shape it. Mould it into the world where we all can divide and make true adversaries without being conflicted.

Yes, that would be great.

Because what I was going to do right now, could be defined as "good," yet the process was what you said "evil." But it was worth it.

I am going to resurrect the dead.

* * *

Greetings.

I am not Bill Cipher.

I have finally regained my rightful place after being temporarily tied up by a certain demon.

I have finally cured my writer's block disease.

I deeply apologize for not updating. A lot has happened in these two months, keeping me busy from updating this story.

I wanted this chapter to be super long, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. Well, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Thanks for all of your patience!

* * *

Questions:

1) Why did Wendy freeze when Dipper asked her of her connection with the Demon (Alcor) ? What is she hiding?

2) There's a huge meaning behind the Dream of Crows. What do you guys think it is? Why did Dipper dream all of this?

3) Who is this Unknown?

Turn your detective mode on, and ANSWER these questions! Create theories! Anything! Whoever gets the closest answers, gets ... Um ... COOKIES🍪 {It will help me update faster!}


	19. Chapter 19

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Previously on It's Where My Demon Hides . . .**

 _Dipper had accidentally time travelled and ended up in the future. There, he met Alcor the Dreambender and the mysterious Demon Huntress, who was later revealed to be Wendy Corduroy._

 _At the Time Centre, Wendy explained to Dipper about the Transcendence. After that, Dipper made a dream of 7 crows. Meanwhile, someone out there is going to resurrect someone._

 _What will happen next?_

 _[insert theme song]_

 **UNKNOWN**

He breathed in the cold fresh air and smiled. This was Gravity Falls, the sleepy town up north in Oregon; Small, yet filled with the greatest wonders; The place where everything started.

Floating in midair, he looked down upon the town.

 _And the place where everything would end,_ he thought.

He closed his eyes before opening back again, finding himself in a familiar territory, the Mystery Shack. It was left abandoned. Its structure had collapsed and all ruined. There were police signs all over the shack, warning pedestrians to walk off and ignore it. He frowned. _Such idiotic creatures_. He was pretty sure it was Time Baby who gave the orders to hide it from others.

It was no use anyway, he thought. They all knew about it and didn't care; or rather, they were afraid to be any near to it.

Never mind that, he was not here to waste his time over pitying the ruined shack – did he really pity though?

Ignoring his mental conflict, he floated over to a gigantic hole next to it. The _Bottomless Pit_ , the deep, dark, bottomless abyss in the ground.

Being near-omniscient, he knew that this was not a wormhole as he had suggested ten year ago. Instead, it was the Doors of Death, or more like the Hole of Death. It's a gateway between Underworld and Surface. The reason why most things happen to be given back was that the Demons there didn't need them. They got everything anyway. Well, except for socks. It tends to get chilly down there, and he was speaking from experience.

 _Focus_ , he reminded himself. He was here to raise the dead. He was here to bring back her. He was powerful now. He could do this.

Grinning, he raised his hands and began chanting, " _Corpus Levitus! Diablo Dominus! MONDO VICIUM_!"

As he did so, the ground rumbled. The trees nearest to the hole began to shake. He could hear the screeches from birds and the girlish screams of manotaurs.

" _YIRMT NZYVO KRMVH_!"  
( **atbash** )

Suddenly, a swirl of blue mist emerged from the hole, casting an eerie glow around the place.

A golden tear dropped from Alcor the Dreambender's eyes, as he watched the blue mist slowly forming into a person he knew and cared very much. After all these years . . .

Finally!

* * *

 _What happened between you and the demon?_

Wendy snatched her head and groaned out in frustruation.

 _What happened?_

 _What happened . . ._

The question echoed in her head ever since Mason had asked, bringing up unwanted memories that were once buried in the back of her mind.

 _What happened between you and the DEMON?_

Now the question seemed to be screaming at her.

Oh great.

Why did this question bother her so much? That's definitely a million dollar question.

It started from the expedition. She was on the search for her missing friend, Dipper Pines. It was at Piedmont where she'd met Alcor. Back then, she didn't know he was a demon. He didn't have any demonic features, nor acted weird. She had believed him when he had offered to help her on her expedition. A great companion, yes. They went on many exciting adventures together. Just when everything got much better, it went downhill.

Wendy had received an anonymous message that told her to meet them at Piedmont, where they would tell her of the whereabouts of Dipper. How they knew she wasn't sure, but she couldn't lose this opportunity. It would be her only lead to the missing boy. However, she was too late.

The city was destroyed by Alcor. Completely destroyed. It was impossible to find any lead because of the state of the city. News reported that no one had survived from the attack.

When the city was destroyed, a disease broke out. According to the scientists, they were caused by the demons. There was no cure. The disease killed her father and brothers. She was the only Corduroy left.

Since then, she wanted vengeance.

What happened between the demon and her?

So much had happened.

After clearing her head for a bit, she stood up and prepared to leave, until she heard a noise. Crackling, sizzling . . . _Like a fire_ , she realized in horror. Wendy immediately turned around and saw Mason Carter on fire.

Yes. He was literally engulfed in blue flame.

"MASON?!"

Said boy opened his eyes and screamed, before sneezing like a kitten. The flame didn't die down.

Narrowing her eyes, Wendy took a step back.

"Who are you?" Wendy shouted, holding out her gun. Her hand rested on the trigger, ready to shoot if the boy - _no_ , the demon, make any moves. "You're not Mason!"

The demon's eyes shifted down. "T-this might s-sound crazy, but I'm Dipper Pines."

Wendy was taken aback. How dare this cursed demon say his name? She didn't have time to think how in the world this demon knew of him. She growled.

"You're lying! Dipper has been missing for ten years!"

"No please! You have to believe me!" The demon backed away. With each step, she approached him before pinning him to the wall. However, she didn't see the red button behind him. As his back pushed the button, a large green swirl appeared.

"NO!" But it was too late. The portal had already sucked the demon and was gone to who knows where.

Wendy was seriously considering calling the interior designer and asking him why the hell a portal button was in a guest room.

* * *

Dead.

His twin sister, Mizar, had died.

She went missing after he went to jail. Few years of search and there was still no sign of Mabel. People ended the search when they realized there was no hope. She was declared dead the day after.

However, Alcor didn't believe them. How could he, when it was his sister who died? So the only to find out if it was the truth, was to Call her. If she was truly dead, then he would resurrect her. He would do everything, even stepping over the line to reach the level of a god.

This was all for Mizar.

He refused to call her Mabel.

Alcor silently watched as the blue mist slowly formed into someone he knew and cared so much. She was the same as he has last seen her; Soft brown eyes, long wavy hair flowing behind her back, and her sweet smile that always brightened the atmosphere.

"Mizar, I came back," He spread out his arms, "just like I'd promised."

Alcor had expected his sister to be jumping up and down with glee, or maybe even screaming with joy. However, Mizar tilted her head in confusion. "Who are you?" She asked carefully.

Alcor's eyes widened. His own sister didn't even recognize him! Was it because of his demonic features? He took a deep breath. "I am your brother. Surely you would remember me?"

She shook her head.

"Then, Mabel, do you -"

"I chose to reborn."

What?

This was nonsense.

"Reborn? You do know that it might take centuries, millennium even, to find where your soul is! Why not come with me? I can bring you back to life! Break all the laws of death, the laws made by God himself; I will do everything to bring you back! I'm powerful than Bill Cipher! Why did you even choose to reborn?"

"You are evil."

Nonsense. Alcor clenched his fists. Everything he had done for . . . He had thought it was worth it . . . but it seemed like he was mistaken.

Suddenly, something struck him from behind.

* * *

 **Lieutenant General**

Without her uniform on, one might think she was some rich arrogant girl. With straight long blonde hair and bell shaped bangs, dazzling dark blue eyes shining under her long eyelashes, she was gorgeous.

But she wasn't that girl.

Not anymore.

She was the Lieutenant! Second in command of the Time Police!

She stood up straight and put on her mask. The mask concealed her face, leaving her eyes and forehead visible. _No one should know who I am_ , she reminded herself. _No one should remember who I once was._

She had joined the Time Police few months ago and had risen to the higher ranks. She had trained herself ever since he had disappeared, so that she could protect herself from danger and protect her loved ones. She still held faith and hopes for the future, that she could find her friend, Dipper, and end the Transcendence – somehow.

That was why she joined the Time Police. She could finally find her answers. Her _solution_ to all the ten year problems.

She was not the Pacifica Northwest everyone knew ten years ago.

She had changed.

And she was determined to prove it to everyone.

The Lieutenant sighed as she continued walking to . . . _where was she heading?_ She looked around in panic, finding herself in an unknown place. Yet familiar too, she couldn't help but notice.

Gosh, were there so many trees in Gravity Falls?

Unsheathing her blade, Ž _alim_ , she wandered around, mindlessly cutting down gigantic branches that were blocking her way.

 _Slash_

 _Slash_

 _Slash_

 _Thuck_

Startled, she realized her blade had hit something that was NOT a branch or a tree.

"Please don't tell me I just murdered someone," the Lieutenant pleaded silently as she moved the big branches and leaves away to get a better view.

Damn.

Her blade had nearly stabbed a freaking black-suited man.

The blade was on the floor (no blood thankfully) beside the man who was hunched over as if he was really stabbed (hopefully not). Pacifica ran over to the man in a hurry and grabbed his shoulders.

"Sir, are you okay? Should I -"

She paused when she saw who the man was.

"Oh I'm fine," He smirked, "my dear old friend, Llama."

Alcor the Dreambender.

She shot a cold glare at the demon. Despite that, his yellow eyes with black sclera glowed even more. Alcor looked down at her in amusement.

"Long time no see," He greeted, offering his hand.

Pacifica didn't drop her glare. "You are hereby arrested by the Time Police. Please be patient and wait for the others to arrive. We do not want you to terrorize this city even more."

Alcor snorted.

"Fine. But only if you would make a deal."

"What are you playing at, demon?"

"Well, if you would kindly -"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" yelled a voice behind her. The Lieutenant turned and saw a boy about twelve lunging himself towards the demon. The boy was wearing an orange jumper like those criminals in jail you see in TV. She screamed as she watched the boy be pushed to the ground by the demon.

"Cute, isn't it?" Alcor said. "Your past self trying to destroy his own future! Hilarious!"

Past self? What the hell? She watched the boy slowly standing up, his feet wobbling. Pacifica gasped as she saw his face. "D-dipper Pines?"

Both of them ignored her.

"I am not you," shouted the boy, aiming to punch the demon who was laughing hysterically, "you insane demon!"

"Insane? I consider myself ahead of the curve." He tapped his chin as if he was in deep thought before looking back at them. "Sorry to disappoint you, boy, but I EXIST. I am your future and you can't do anything about it."

The boy, however, wasn't paying attention to the demon; instead, looking over his shoulders. I followed his gaze and gasped.

There, above the pit, was a very familiar girl formed by blue mist. "Dipper?" She whispered softly, but her voice was loud to the three of them. "Is that really you?"

"Mabel?" Past Dipper asked. "Why are you . . .?"

"I'm dead," she said bluntly. As these words left her mouth, the blue mist shimmered before being blown away by the wind.

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

He was back.  
He was back to his original timeline! He smiled and breathed in the fresh -

He gagged as the foul smell went right inside to his nose. Oh right, he was in the Men's Restroom. He scrunched his nose in disgust.

Note to self: Buy cologne.

* * *

 **Hello**.  
The Time Travel Arc is finally over.  
We are back to the Present.  
But be prepared,  
Mabel is going to unleash the power of the "snow globe"  
 **Anyway** ,  
I apologize (again) for not updating any faster.  
I've been working on this draft for weeks. Fixing some mistakes, curing writer's block . . .  
Hope you would understand! Thanks for your patience!


	20. Chapter 20

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 20**

 **JOURNAL ENTRY NO. 66**

It is funny how human works.

We are all simply small specks of a much bigger picture - the universe.

So it is quite fascinating that we humans are making our own systems independently, without any help from outer space.

We built our own Government systems, selecting unique people to lead our country and organize everything.

Education system is also created to teach the humans of the newly discovered knowledge our descendents had explored and risked their lives for. Generations and generations, knowledge is passed down.

Let us not forget, business is fairly important in our lives. We are cutting down trees into small pieces of paper we call money and exchanging them for some other human made objects or Earth resources. We make currencies and stocks, to develop our world into a more civilized and united one.

All of this was created by us humans.

Yes, our minds do show wonders.

Rules - another big part of our little human lives - are what we use to keep our world balanced. However, to be honest, all we are really doing are bending the rules, shaping them into the rules we prefer. Earth is self-proclaimed as the World of Order, when in fact we were living in the World of _Chaos_ , sugar coated of all these petty excuses of rules.

Another funny thing is that humans believe that they are the vulnerable, weak ones that are surrounded by violent ones. Oh, how shocking it would be when they – we - realize that we are the most violent creature of all.

We make categories on how dangerous creatures are and make cautions around them; but we don't even know that we are the ones to be cautioned. Flip open a book of history and the pages would be filled with records of past wars, massacres and suicides. Humans kill humans. For multiple reasons that include declaring which religion is superior over the others, declaring that their argument has won and declaring that their country is powerful. Selfish reasons, if you think carefully.

In the end, it's always the humans that killed the most. We are just animals in a civilized world, bending reality into our own comfortable ones to suit ourselves.

This leads to another topic – beliefs. Beliefs are what we made ourselves to convince us that the world we're living contains more than our petty brains can imagine. We are blinded from our own beliefs. We want to believe what we see and dismiss all the other supernatural specks of the universe. We humans are terrified of the truth.

So yes, beliefs, especially religious ones, are for those whose imagination surpasses ninety percent of others. They want to believe that there's more to our eyes, that there is something that is hidden in this world. Well, they are half-right. Demons do exist, monsters do exist, and mermaids do exist.

Gravity Falls is finally ready to spread the supernatural. We are far more less than a speck of this universe, but we can make _miracles_. It's time to prove that we were blinded from the true beauty all along.

Transcendence is coming.

* * *

This is a story about you.

You live in a small cottage next to Lady Susan's diner. When you go out to your mailbox, occasionally, she'll wave at you. Occasionally, you'll wave back. You're not a terrible neighbor as far as it goes.

At night, you'll climb up to the ceiling and let your eyes wander at the beautiful sight the stars gave you. A feeling of nostalgia sweeps over you. It reminds you of something. It reminds you of your home.

You didn't always live in Gravity Falls. You lived somewhere else, where there were tall skyscrapers and busy streets. One day, you suddenly felt being drawn to something as if it was calling you. It gave you a purpose. Back then, you didn't know what it was. You still don't know what it is. That day, you did not go home and eventually you ended up in Gravity Falls.

You have a new job now. You worked in Lady Susan's Diner, making dishes, cleaning, and other work. It was Lady Susan, your neighbor, who gave you the job. It was fun. You sometimes chatted with few customers, picked up few gossips here and there, and you sometimes made new friends. You occasionally saw a faceless man wearing a black suit in the diner. No one seemed to notice the man, but you could. Were you the only one who could see him? You always shuddered at the thought.

Today, you decide to go to the Mystery Shack. You often heard about it from the gossips in the diner but you never bothered to visit it until now. You walk up to the doorstep and found a folded letter on the ground. You pick it up and unfold it as you push the door open.

"Do you like me? Yes, definitely, absolutely," you read.

You chuckle as you read the content. When you finish reading, you raise your head just to find a young brown haired girl smiling at you. She is wearing a teal blue sweater and has a trail of glitter behind her. You smile back.

She then turns around and runs to an old man with glasses. You could tell he isn't Ford, the man you often see on the news. Something is different about him. You couldn't tell exactly, but you have this funny feeling. The girl hugs the old man and whispers something in his ear. The man gives a deep chuckle before patting her back.

You are going to turn away but something catches your eyes. It is a crumpled paper with some glitter. Assuming it's the girl's, you pick it up. You plan to return it but the girl is nowhere to be found. You know it was bad to invade someone's privacy; however, curiosity overcoming you, your eyes peeks over the paper.

Mabel's Amazing Plan: Get the Globe from Grunkle Ford Unoticed, it read. You are amused at the funny steps thee girl hadwritten. Your right hand that clutches the paper is now stained of glitter.

So the girl's name is Mabel . . . you begin to wonder what she meant by "find the globe". Is this some sort of a game?

Suddenly, an old man wearing a fez barges into the Gift Shop and shouts something about watching "monster squirrels fighting". Hearing this, all the tourists and customers in the shop go out to follow him, excitedly talking about how they loved watching animals fight and already placing bets.

You go out too, but you couldn't stop glancing back at the Shop through the window. What was going in there? Just when you take a step forward, you hear a faint purring sound of a machine. The only machine in the shop was the vending machine. So who was using it? No one could be in the shop right now.

The lights are off, making the shack complete dark. You could barely see anything. Narrowing your eyes, you make out a noticeable outline of a short figure beside the vending machine. The face was barely visible but you could identify that it was Mabel, the mysterious girl. Was she getting a Yumber Jacks? You heard they were the popular snack nowadays.

Mabel punches down some buttons, and she steps back, letting the vending machine . . . open itself, revealing a long set of stairs. She walks in.

You follow her, hiding beneath the shadows. You are suddenly grateful for the ninja movies you had watched before. You keep following and watch her as she walks down the long passage. After its end, Mabel inputs some symbols you recognize as alchemical symbols. An elevator appears and she goes in. You decide to wait until she arrives to third floor. And you did.

Soon enough you find yourself in a room what seems like an underground laboratory. It is filled with retro-futuristic-looking computers, gadgets, and machines, all constantly working. Mabel runs to the end of the room, where there is a long desk with many electronic devices, books, and a framed picture of Mabel and a boy, who looked identical to her. Twins, you guess.

You hear a sound of a snort. You look back and find a small pig lying on the floor, wearing a sunglass. It snorts as it looks up at you. You gulped before moving your eyes back at the girl. The girl is beside the desk and she is holding a globe. The globe is a strange sight to you. It contains some floating dark substance in it. Mabel let out a whisper of "hoorah" and beamed. You know her final step of her mission is completed.

She hurriedly put the globe in her sweater and leaves the laboratory. You follow her back to the gift shop. You wait for Mabel to go out, until you know for sure there's no one there, you come out of the shadows and go outside to watch the fighting Monster Squirrels.

Mabel is nowhere to be seen.

As you walk back to your little cottage, you receive a phone call. It is from an unknown number, yet you did not care. It tells you that you are being written in a fanfiction, and is given a whole chapter dedicated to you. You couldn't stop smiling.

However, the smile becomes into a frown, as you see a black car parking near your house.

The time has come. You know it did.

Your eyes wander up and see above you the stars. It is night, you realize.

 _BANG!_

The stars are shining bright once more.

It's so close now. You see it just above you. Maybe even if you tried very hard, you could touch it.

You reach up.

This has been your story.

The story moves onto other things - Dipper's jailbreak, Mabel's deal, and the apocalypse; but there was time, one day, one single day, in which it was only one story. _A story about you_.

And you were pleased, because you always wanted to hear about yourself in the story.

* * *

 **The** story for the second part of this chapter is heavily inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Episode 13, A Story About You.  
The beginning and the end of the chapter is very similar to the episode.  
You can check the transcript of the podcast from tumblr.

 **NOTE** : Here, this chapter is written in Your (YOU) perspective. YOU are an ordinary man who doesn't know the true mysteries of Gravity Falls. YOU don't know that Grunkle Stan is calling himself Ford, and YOU don't know that he has a twin brother Ford. So please do not get confused.

 **CHAPTER RECAP** : You go to the Mystery Shack and pick up the Mission paper Mabel made. You follow Mabel down to Ford's underground laboratory and see her taking the globe (rift) with her. Mabel disappears with her globe. You go to watch the "Monster Squirrels" fight. When you go home, you receive a phone call, telling you that you are being written in a chapter. However, you see a black car near your house, and the next thing you know . . . you've finally reached it.

This chapter was fun to write!  
 **See you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Previously...**  
You went to the Mystery Shack and found the Mission paper Mabel made. You followed Mabel down to Ford's underground laboratory and saw her taking the globe (rift) with her. On your way home, you received a phone call, telling you that you were being written in a chapter. Then you saw a black car near your house, and the next thing you knew . . . you've finally reached it.

* * *

Hello listeners.

You may have been wondering what all the fuss was about yesterday night. Yesterday night, a person had been murdered by an unknown person. According to an eyewitness in Star Alley, a gunshot was heard at around midnight. The murderer had escaped when the eye witness approached the scene. The corpse is not identified yet, for it was covered with dirt. We could not tell the gender or the age.

We are not sure of the motives for this crime yet, but we assure you that he would come again.  
Lock all your doors and close your windows. Hide your cat in a secret place where no humans can trespass.  
You never know when you'll die.

Now let us move onto much more exciting news: The Duchess Approves Season 7 is on the making now!

The last person she ever expected to meet was Gabe, in the middle of the forest no less! His golden hair flowing loose behind, he was working on his broken pink scooter. A small tire was beside him and Mabel could see gears turning in his head.

"Gabe?" Mabel asked, staring at him in disbelief.

The said teenager turned around, beaming as he did so, which strike her strange. They only met briefly, she recalled. And last time they had met, he was totally making out with his puppets. She shuddered. _Not to mention devastated at me for "abusing the puppets"._

"Mabel! I didn't expect to see you here!" _Neither did I._ "Can you give me a hand? Dear Mary has hurt herself real bad."

 _Oh how I wanted to slap his beautiful face and stuff his puppets into his mouth and -_

"Please. And after that maybe you could join me for biscotti?"

Scoffing, Mabel sat beside him, putting the globe beside her and watched him trying to put the tire back to its place. He was still wearing his favorite black outfit with a headset, but he did not have his usual bee puppet with him. She never saw him without his books or his puppets. He wore shades over his eyes. Something was definitely fishy, but she decided it was not a big issue.

He wiped his forehead with his sleeves even though there were no dripping droplets of sweat, and grinned at her. However his eyes wandered upon the globe.

"Mabel? What's that?"

Shoot.

"Oh it's a globe I got from the Shack."

She was surprised at how easy that lie came out from her mouth, as if it was a second nature to her. Lies. That was what it caused all of this in the first place. Mabel groaned.

"Can I see it?"

Mabel picked up the globe and forced out a chuckle. "Umm, you see, this belongs to my -"

However, before she could even finish her sentence, Gabe snatched it away from her, giggling madly as he did so. His shades fell, revealing familiar bright golden cat eyes.

Gabe was possessed.

For the first time ever in her life, she muttered a curse.

Why was all this happening to her? Did she do something wrong in her life? Oh, if she could have gone back time before she burnt the journal . . .

Staring at the globe in Gabe - no, Bill Gabe? Babe? Babe's hand, Mabel forced down a lump in her throat. Her fear grew as she noticed his too-wide grin widening.

"Ring around the rosy."

Babe began, his head titling to the side. His eerie voice rang around the forest.

Not wanting to know why in the world Babe was singing a nursery rhyme, Mabel hurriedly put her in hands into her pocket, rummaging through for her only weapon - Glitter.

"A pocket full of posies."

She felt the voice coming closer. She had to be fast, if only she could . . .

"Ashes, ashes."

Lipsticks.  
Pens.  
Stickers.

Where was the glitter?

The shadow was growing closer, slowly towering above her. There was no time. She needed more time! Damn, she should have been more organized like her brother!

"We all fall down."

... And she fell.

* * *

Soos always loved a challenge.

He wasn't brave, really. He only enjoyed the feeling he got when he faced one. It gave him joy, knowing that he could fix the challenge just like he had fixed few before. Ever since his father had left him, Soos was a wreck. He was broken. But as days, months, years had passed, he gradually learned that he could fix himself into a better man, and decided that he would fix others as well, to avoid the same fate he had suffered. So yes, Soos loved challenges.

However, he always forget how tough some challenge could be.

The moment when the sky turned crimson and ripped itself, Soos knew this was the doomsday everyone had talked about. He just never expected it to be so early. He stared at the gigantic pyramid that had appeared out of nowhere, right below the giant X on the sky.

Putting on a black coat, Soos ran out of his house with a staff he had been making over the past years. His abuela often told him to prepare for an apocalypse that would occur when a triangle appears. So, set with his determined mind, young Soos had gone working on his staff. With the best materials he could find, he wrapped around a metal cylinder, increasing its stability and strength. He also used to practice his stamina and some martial arts, but Soos gave up when he enrolled into high school. Fighting was no use when there was no apocalypse, he had thought.

Well, there was an apocalypse now.

Soos wondered if he should feel excited or horrified.

Pushing all this thoughts behind, Soos continued his walk. He knew his abuela would be safe in their house. He couldn't explain why, but he knew it. His worries dismissed, Soos carried on walking, ignoring the cries of people around him.

"Soos?" A familiar voice startled him.

"Wendy?" Soos spun around, facing the teenager that had worked with him for years. She was wearing a ragged white tank top with her flannel shirt tied around her waist, a strip of flannel fabric tied around her head, fingerless black gloves, and two black stripes painted under her eyes. She had indeed prepared herself for the apocalypse.

Wendy left a relieved sigh and grinned. Thy exchanged a few words of gratefulness of having meet together, before turning back to the fighting.

"Whoever thought ..." muttered Wendy, pausing just when she saw a man being paralyzed by a demon. She flinched at the sound of a crunch.

Soos, noticing her discomfort, asked quietly, "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm born ready."

Both raising their own staff and club, they charged into the battle of the demons.

This was ridiculous.

If they had known there would be an apocalypse that would result in jail break, they wouldn't have spent all their time on scheming a useless escape plan.

But nonetheless, all the criminals stepped out of the ruins of the former jail, and went to their own paths.

The first thing Dipper saw, as soon as he stepped out, was the gigantic bright pink bubble. It was emblazoned with a large shooting star, and had glowing pink cracks around the bubble. Levitating over the railroad bridge, it was covered by chains and a lock. The shooting star on the bubble, Dipper noticed, was similar to the one Mabel worn on her first day in Gravity Falls.

 _Mabel_.

He let out a rather inhuman growl, alerting the other criminals near him. He didn't care as he had a much more important issue. The bubble was clearly formed by Bill, but what was it? What was its purpose? Was it simply threatening Mabel or was it something much more sinister? He hated not knowing.

 _MaBeL_

Glancing at his left, Dipper sent a salute to Finnick and Mike who were busy scrambling away from Gravity Falls. They shared their goodbyes. As they left, Dipper stared at their gradually fading silhouettes, realizing that this would the last thing he had seen of them.

Sighing, he continued walking. However, Dipper didn't notice a humongous bubble – the Bubble of Pure Madness – go through him, its force sending him to the ground. Next thing he knew, he was fully enveloped in the bubble.

His thoughts were being jumbled.

Disappearing.

Fading.

And he felt his old memories being replaced with strange new ones. Dipper slowly realized his mind was being invaded. Shocked, he began to fight away the new unknown memories as it fought back too. When the unknown memories began to retreat, a strong force hit him in the back, causing him to lose focus on the memories. And he fell, fell and fell.

When he awoke, he was a different person.

* * *

 **Hello**.  
Yes, I am alive.  
Don't worry guys, I'm not abandoning this story. I've already got the outline of the plot finished, all I had to do is to write it all and type it out.

 **NOTE** : I was inspired by the nursery rhyme when we were learning about the Black Death at school.

 **Thanks** for all the comments, the views, and he votes you readers have left! I'm glad you never gave up on this story and grateful when we passed the previous goal! No words could describe how elated I was.


	22. Chapter 22

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 22**

Dipper was confused. That was the greatest understatement of the year.

When he had regained his consciousness, he found himself sprawled on the ground, wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. Behind him was the broken cement, which now he realized was the remains of the Gravity Falls Prison.

How did he even end up there?

He couldn't.  
He couldn't think.  
He couldn't remember.

The last thing he remembered was going through the woods to put up advertisements of the Mystery Shack. He was ordered by ... someone that he ought to know.

Their faces were blurry. Their voices were muffled. Rummaging through his memories, he realized that everyone he had known in his life were lost to him, as in he did not know a single thing about them. As if they never existed at all, but small memories in his mind. Was his life a lie? Did his parents even exist?

Hypothetically, someone had tampered his mind forcefully, to insure he would never found out about them. However, he couldn't think of any evidences that could support his hypothesis. And truth be told, this hypothesis was ridiculous. If suppose there was a man with super mind powers, then yes, it was a great possibility. But rationally, it was ridiculous.

There was another logical possibility that he had somehow hit his head hard when he bumped into a tree, damaging his brain and causing slight amnesia. A curious case of amnesia.

His mind pondered a few more theories, then decided to solve this conundrum later. He had to go back to the Mystery Shack. Then, he would proceed with the thinking.

Suddenly, he became aware of the screams around him. It made him aware of the scarlet sky and the humongous pyramid above him. It also made him aware of the situation he was in currently.

Dipper was doomed. And he still did not understand what was happening.

Why was there gigantic eyeballs with wings floating around, zapping citizens into stones? How did they even exist? Was he still dreaming? Or was this all just some psychological madness occurring in his brain, while the real him was locked down in a mental hospital?

Why was he even questioning the existence of everything? This called for drastic measures. Suppose the latter was true, he was only trapped in the illusions his supposedly insane mind had provided. If he called out that he was aware of the truth behind the illusions, would his mind eventually cure himself and go back to the real world? He would try.

From faraway, Dipper could see few creatures huddling to themselves, their hands carrying the human statues. The demons, Dipper assumed, seemed to be having a chat.

He started walking towards them.

"I'm not afraid of you!" He shouted, pointing his finger at the demons.

The demons, having heard this, turned their head abruptly to stare at the tiny boy. Dipper began to reconsider his actions when the pink demon laughed out loud. He was embarrassed at the sheer stupidity he just portrayed. He should've thought through. He was in a vulnerable state right now, and yelling that to the demons straightforward would only provoke them and end his life.

The pink demon bent down to Dipper's height and laughed. Tears were falling down from her one eye, her wide mouth widening that showed her buck teeth and fangs.

"Ah, human." A laugh. "Please go on and show us the truth. Are you really afraid of us?"

The remains demons joined the Pink and laughed with her.

"I have no need to be afraid of my inner demons," said Dipper calmly. "You are simply projections, illusions, tricks in my mind, trying to trap me from the real world. I know you are testing me by using my fears, my weaknesses, and other negative emotions. Ergo, you are not real."

He stared back at the pink demon, who was taken aback at the last sentence, as well as he other.

"Now that I confirmed the whole truth behind this, please step aside and disappear."

The demons glanced at each other, seemingly confused. For a moment, silence fell. No one dared to speak out. It went on until a sudden realization dawned upon the Pink Demon and made her gasp.

"It's him."

Two words had broken the ice and immediately, the demons jumped to grab Dipper. Two grabbing his arms and one covering his mouth.

"How foolish of me," murmured the Pink Demon. "

Dipper was confused as hell.

He defeated his inner demons! They should disappear! The screams of the innocent citizens should have stopped! He should be back to the real world! To his family! Why didn't - gah!

When he was thinking furiously, he didn't notice until now that he, along with the demons, were transported to a dark place. The walls were all black with neon, rainbow cracks around the bricks. He could see stairs and corridors leading to nowhere, and a large, red stained-glass window resembling an eye with a slit pupil. There was also a huge throne made out of human statues in front of him. It was horrifying.

Was this the nightmare section in his brain?

"Bill," called out the Pink Demon. "I found him."

A yellow triangle suddenly appeared right in front of him, startling the confused boy. It's right arm clutched his chin and lifted it up.

"Hm, it appears a weirdness bubble had passed through you," its silky voice said. "Want to play chess?"

"I - okay," Dipper managed to say aloud, still utterly confused at the whole deal. Was this another test, perhaps the boss battle with the inner demons?

A chess board popped out in the air, and Dipper found himself sitting on a small human-statue-made throne. If Bill had a mouth, Dipper could imagine it flashing a wide grin at him. The music in the room dimmed, as the surroundings gradually disappeared as well, leaving only two with the chess. Surrounded by darkness.

Dipper's side was black and Bill's was white. Bill claimed that he was a demon of innocence and purity, thus choosing the color white. Dipper scoffed, and they then started the game.

They went on quietly, sometimes making short snarky remarks at each other, but overall it was fun. They both moved their chess pieces and made sacrifices.

After few more moves, Dipper couldn't contain his curiosity anymore and asked what the weirdness bubble Bill had mentioned was.

"It contains unimaginable things, so it's very hard to predict what would happen if one go through it. No one knows really, but I think it's memory loss in your case."

This was unexpected. Memory loss? Specifically, what part of his memory was missing? Faces were blurry, their existence was blurry, but he remembered his life. Was his life a lie? Questions bombarded him, yet he still had no answers.

"Is there any ways to get my memories back?"

"Maybe," the demon said absentmindedly, as it picked a pawn and made a move. It raised its head and noticed the frown on Dipper's face. "But perhaps we can make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Think of it as a contract. If you win this game, I'll help you gain your memories back. Demon contracts are very powerful, because once you seal the deal, it's an absolute guaranteed you'll get your end. Nothing could prevent it. It's unbreakable."

"I'll do it," Dipper replied quickly.

Bill stretched his hand out, flames circling around its fingers. Dipper shook it and felt a rush of pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Win this game and I promise you, you'll get your memories in no time."

Feeling more determined than ever, Dipper began creating various possibilities his pieces could bring about and lead to victory. He had to win. He had to.

It took longer than he thought it would, but eventually he got the chance to say "Checkmate" as he moved his pawn next to Bill's Queen. Dipper was satisfied because he knew there was no  
way getting out from his carefully planned trap for the Queen.

When Bill realized this, he couldn't help but clap his hands at the cunning thinking his opponent had displayed.

"Well played, kid. You impressed me!"

Dipper grinned. It was not everyday you receive a compliment from your inner demon boss that lives in your mind. He finally won the chess game and he couldn't wait to pass this level and go back to the real world. If this was all just a dream that is.

"And what an excellent move that was!" exclaimed Bill in awe. It seemed he was still not done with his compliments. "A Pawn to end the Queen."

"Thanks?" He didn't think his Pawn move was that impressing.

"Now for my end of the deal ..." the demon's voice trailed off, as it stretched out his hand once again to press on Dipper's head.

Suddenly, Dipper felt a jolt of electricity in his body. He writhed in agony, falling down on the ground from the human-statues-made throne. His head felt like being sliced in half and tossed away. He couldn't believe he had to go through this much pain just to have his memories.

When it seemed like all the pain wasn't worth it, he did feel his memories resurfacing and rearranging themselves. Some faces were gradually becoming clearer. The memories felt as if they were peeling their dirty old skin away, revealing a brand new clearer one.

He started remembering.  
Remembering.

 _Remember. Recall. Recollect. Remember._  
 _Grunkle Stan. Fake. Great Uncle Ford. Lies. Soos. Ignorance. Wendy. Unknown. Pacifica. Bliss. The journals. The mysteries. The portal incident. The burning mansion. Jail. Bill Cipher. His savior._

 _And_ Mabel.

He snarled.  
Time to use the Pawn to end the Queen.

* * *

 **A/N: Dipper** regains his memories and finally remembers all the blurry faces and their encounters ... but does he really remember everything? One must always look for loopholes when they make a deal, for you never know if they speak the truth. Dipper will learn this the hard way.


	23. Chapter 23

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Previously**...

Dipper regains his memories and finally remembers all the blurry faces and their encounters ... but does he really remember everything?

One must always look for loopholes when they make a deal, for you never know if they speak the truth. Dipper will learn this the hard way.

* * *

She couldn't stand it.

That look he had on his face.

That tone he spoke with to the boy.

That eye with obvious mirth.

The two have been playing chess for a while now, and the thought of resting never seemed to cross their minds.

Chess. Pyronica had no idea why Bill was so interested in a game invented by the three-dimensional flesh-bags. The rules all seemed pointless to her. The pieces were ridiculous too! Pawns, bishops, kings and queens... She would rather play a real game where you could actually defeat the kings and queens.

The time spent on chess could also be used on something more beneficial instead ... like conquering planets. Planet Oogandak sounded lovely. They produce Venyx, a rare plant rumored to have great medical properties. Planet Alwamz was another good option. That planet was said to own lots of -

Ugh.

She got sidetracked again.

Pyronica wanted to slap herself for being so easily distracted.

The boy, she reminded herself. Focus on the boy. He's a threat. He's a threat. He's a threat. Someone had to save the rest of the demons. Someone had to.

Ignoring the looks sent at her, she marched her way up. "Bill," she called out.

"Ah, Pyronica," said Bill. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

His nonchalant matter did not go unnoticed.

Pyronica bit her lips. Deciding that this could not end like this, Pyronica tried again and received the same reply. He was trying to sub to avoid the conversation!

She clenched her fists when she noticed a triumphant smirk on the boy's face, seemingly satisfied. Satisfied at her uneasiness?! Anger began to rise up in her chest. How dare he mock her?!

"Bill," called out Pyronica once again, this time more determined than ever. "I seek answers."

Truth be told, she didn't expect her request to sound so demanding. She hoped he didn't take it as an act of mutiny.

"Oh?" Apparently, her demand had caught his attention. "Answers to what?"

"Answers to the questions we demons have been burning to ask you - yes, some are literally burning - and I hope you could tell us the truth."

The truth!

The truth!

Those two words were whispered across the room. As it turned out, the rest of the demons had been paying attention to their conversation. Knowing this, she must choose her next words carefully now that they were listening. One careless mistake could end everything.

"Ask me then," Bill challenged. He was now completely ignoring his chess game.

"Why are you playing chess," she spat the last word in disgust. "with a human? A human who is a Pines? Why are you keeping him under our roof? And when will you take us out of Gravity Falls, like you have promised?"

The rest of the demons gasped at what she said. Yet, she was not finished.

"If the boy's on our side, I'm totally OK with it. But if he's not and you're merely playing him, then as your advisor, I strongly advise you to remove him as soon as possible. His presence is a threat to us, for any actions of his could thwart our plans."

As soon as she finished, silence fell. Her body tensed up. The demons behind her didn't dare to breathe. It was a suffocating silence.

Bill floated quietly up to his throne and sat down. He narrowed his eye at the cowering demons.

"LISTEN HERE YOU DEMONS,"he boomed. "PINE TREE IS MINE!"

Pyronica gaped. The boy was his?

"... AND REMEMBER YOUR RULES OR FEAR THE CONSEQUENCES."

Ah! The rules!

According to the Rules Of Cipher, they couldn't attempt or do anything to Bill's property (which includes the boy) without his permission. This meant that what she had done few minutes ago, nearly broke this rule without knowing it. She shuddered at the thought of the consequences.

After a stunned silence, whispers broke out.

 _Who was the boy?_

 _Why was he declared his?_

 _What had he done to receive this much honor?_

 _Pine tree, pine tree, pine tree, pine tree._

 _What's going to happen to Pyronica?_

 _What will happen?_

They all turned to look at the said boy and were surprised to find him unaware of the chaos. Pine Tree was still focusing on the chess.

The demons looked at each other and nodded at their unspoken mutual agreement. They didn't want to get involved in Bill's plans for the boy. Pyronica agreed too.

So they kept on partying.

Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Previously...**

Dipper regains his memories and finally remembers all the blurry faces and their encounters ... but does he really remember everything?

* * *

Loud laughter filled the Fearamid as the demons kept dancing around to the vibrating music that resonated throughout the room. The young boy meanwhile went unnoticed in the chaos and he preferred it that way. The place was overwhelming.

Holding a glass of what looked like a mix of coffee and coke – _demons have weird taste_ – the boy leaned onto the music-pulsing wall. To kill the time, Dipper decided to settle on thinking. _Yes_ , thinking. He noticed that he did a lot of that these days, if his memories do not serve to fail him.

Memories. After the chess game, Bill had left him to his own devices before bringing his memories back, holding up his end of the deal. His Pawn killing the White Queen was what led him to his sweet victory, yet something felt wrong.

Dipper twirled his glass as he tried his best to recall the deal.

The deal was that if he had won the game, he would get his memories back. But something went wrong, he was _so_ sure ...

A violet bubble on the surface of the drink popped.

Dipper gasped as epiphany overcame.

 _The deal was not specific_ , he realized. Bill did not promise that he would bring back all of his memories with no twisted alterations and no false memories. The demon had simply said "memories" which could literally be anything that he deemed to be. Literally anything.

Dipper ran his fingers through his unruly hair, just realizing how severe the situation he got himself into was. _This was ridiculous._ He should have thought rationally, instead of heading straight into a demon's deal that contained vague details.

It irritated him that he could not even trust his own memories.

The once blurry faces were becoming clearer and clearer. Recalling each person's backstory admittedly took some time, but he could gradually remember his friends and relatives now. However, something did not _feel_ right. According to his unreliable memories, his Great Uncle Ford was a liar, Grunkle Stan was a manipulative old man, Pacifica and the others were unknown, Mabel was an imbecile, and Bill was a demon who helped him gain his lost memories. Strangely, this was his first encounter with the demon – well, according to his memories. It all felt wrong. It was as if the characteristics his memories had portrayed them to be were incorrect.

Who to trust?

Dipper mentally waved off the whispers of Bill's name in his mind. Bill was not to be trusted; at least that was what his instincts screamed of. Oh heavens, he was going insane! Was this all happening in reality? He had thought this was all just a dream. What to believe ... Who to trust ...

Surely there was more to Bill than being worse in playing chess. It seemed so easy when he used his Pawn to defeat the Queen - oh wait.

Dipper's eyes widened.

How did he even win the game? The game only ends when the King dies! His pawn did end the Queen, but the game was not over. The King still lives! Why did he say "checkmate" when he was not even in the position to defeat the King? How did he not realize this sooner? Did the demon know of this? What about the deal?

Perhaps this was a dream after all. If memories served him right, he was supposed to be an expert in chess. He should have known the most basic knowledge of chess! Dipper hoped this was a dream. He couldn't live down this embarrassment.

* * *

Music buzzed through his ears, urging demons to dance to it. The said demons cackled with glee and joined the dance floor with no hesitation. As they partied on, no one noticed the little boy's mind in frenzy.

* * *

Surely Bill had at least known or suspected something. He was the one gave him the memories even when he did not really win the game. But the demon may have not understood the rules clearly . . .

Dipper needed answers.

 _Time to use his pawn to end the queen_. This particular thought had plagued his mind few minutes ago, when he had gained the memories. It was as if the given memories brought something along with them to his mind – to install alien thoughts claiming as his.

His mind was not his own.

Dipper's glass trembled slightly in his hand, but still remained his composure. He did not want the others to know that he found out the truth.

Bill was currently chatting with a demon that looked abnormally like a keyhole with a faint blue area.

 _Another inter-dimensional criminal_ , he assumed as this place was full of them. Bill's back was facing Dipper, for which he was thankful for because he needed to plot.

Dipper, from his unreliable memories, could gather that all the demons or the inter-dimensional criminals were all here for a purpose – to spread the chaos. They want to break down the barriers of the _perfect_ rules created by Homo sapiens in this _perfect_ world. This, Dipper could understand. Rules and regulations held them back from their full potential. There was already chaos in the world, seeping through the cracks of the so called perfect society. It was all so messed up.

However, he couldn't really agree with their views. He would admit there are limitations to our actions, but was it really necessary to release chaos to the universe? Chaos cannot truly exist permanently. It just can't.

This did not mean the other Pines' views were right. They want to stop Weirdmaggedon to bring back everything back to normal. Fools. No one would be the same after this and surely no one would go to the same society they had had before. Yet, they wanted _that_ society, that society full of corruption.

This, Dipper could not merely accept.

Weirdmaggedon should be stopped, but a new system should be built after this, instead of going back to the same society. Things will change, they have to change too.

If neither side suits his needs, well . . . guess he has to make his own side then.

Raising the glass to his lips, he quickly gulped down the last of his drink before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Help!**

Dipper finally realizes the problem too late.

The game is far from over.

The King still lives.

And Dipper's decision will make the Fates go crazy

Who to trust?

* * *

 **A/N: And Thank You! **Thank you for your patience and all of your lovely follows and favorites****

 **I will try my best to update faster!**


	25. Chapter 25

**It's Where My Demons Hide**

 **Chapter 25**

As Douglas Adams had once said, don't panic.

Dipper ran his fingers through his messy hair. His chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting. Yes, don't panic, especially when you're trapped in a demon's lair.

When he left the party, he had sprinted across the main corridor. After all the madness, he yearned to be in a quiet place where he could relax avoid the other demons. Having reached to near brink of his exhaustion, Dipper had stopped. As he was thinking of giving up, a wooden door materialized beside him. With no hesitation, Dipper had reached out to grab the door handle. The door gave a creak, and opened to reveal a dark room.

So now here he was, standing alone in the room. Dipper let out another breath that he didn't know he was holding. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, he scanned the place. It was completely devoid of anything.

Dipper strode across the room and began to investigate the walls and the floor. If there was one thing he learned from those detective movies, there was always something in a "plain" room.

When his search came to no avail, he sighed, putting both hands on his forehead.

He was just baffled at the situation – what was he to do? Push the walls with his bare hands and hope the room would reveal its secrets to him?

Maybe . . . maybe he should try that. It wouldn't hurt.

With new determination, Dipper used all of his strength and pushed the wall. To his surprise, the wall glowed. His arms glowed too!

Befuddled, Dipper rolled up his sleeves. There were drawings on his skin glowing with such intensity that could well burn out someone's eyes.

 _The Cipher Wheels on his arms were responsible for activating the wall,_ he realized.

But ... what was the Cipher Wheel? Why did he have those in the first place?

 _KLUNK!_

Startled, Dipper raised his head to see a floating wardrobe begging to be opened.

The golden wardrobe had ciphers engraved that resembled to the ones on his arms. With another klunk, the wardrobe opened itself and out came a line of floating clothes.

The clothes were all fancy formal suits, the very type he disliked. He was always forced to wear them, never willingly. However ... Dipper looked down at his dirty orange jail clothes ... well, he could make this an exception.

So he chose a navy blue suit.

Now that he have changed into something cleaner, Dipper began to think. He had to leave this place somehow, if he wanted to continue setting his plans in motion. Perhaps he could meet Bill -

"Greetings, Pine Tree!" a high pitched voice chirped. The triangular demon appeared next to him, his eye full of mirth.

Speak of the devil, Dipper hastily turned around and forced a huge grin. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Crossing his arms, Bill accused, "You left the party early."

"Yes, you're pretty much stating the obvious."

"And here I thought we would have a pleasant conversation." Bill chuckled. "… Ah, and you have finally changed into something more befitting of your status."

Dipper glanced down at his new black suit and cursed silently. Count the demon to mock his new clothes. What even was his status anyway?

Dipper glanced up at Bill who was conjuring up two floating armchairs and a screaming head. The demon then gestured to Dipper to sit and he let himself. Holding the screaming head, Bill sat down opposite from him.

"I made you this," said Bill as he gave the head to Dipper, "to wish you well. I do hope it would brighten up your mood."

He was talking about his memory retrieval, Dipper realized. He received the screaming head carefully, afraid to wake up the creature. He didn't want to admit, but he was slightly moved by the gift, albeit it was creepy and disgusting.

Dipper eyed the screaming head warily. It seemed so familiar yet he couldn't pinpoint why. It was as if this encounter with Bill wasn't his first.

Something was fishy. Added to the fact that he couldn't rely on his memories to make a conclusion, frustrated him beyond belief. Dipper's mind was currently in turmoil.

"So ..." Bill began, cutting Dipper's trail of thoughts. "Are you done with your inner conflicts?"

Dipper straightened. "Yes."

"Any questions or -"

"You are a demon," Dipper stated.

Bill stared at him, his eyebrow arched. "Do I not resemble one?"

Dipper flushed. "Of course you do! It's just – why are you here?"

"Is this a philosophical question or –"

"Bill, demons can do lots of things. There are practically omnipotent and powerful enough to bend anyone's wishes. Demons can even conjure anything out of thin air! You guys have unlimited potential. You can control the whole galaxy!"

"And your point is ..."

"Why are you here in Earth? This planet does not provide any special resources. It serves no purpose to people from other dimensions. Yet you and your minions want an Armageddon. Invading Earth must be a waste of time. So why?"

Bill tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Why indeed."

Dipper waited for more but that was it. The answer he wanted never came. Dipper sighed, slightly defeated. He wished Bill didn't notice his sudden prodding for more information, however subtle it may be. He had to tread it carefully or else Bill would find out his new intentions.

The screaming head shrieked.

Silence fell.

 _Say something, Dipper_! The boy fidgeted, trying to think of something to say. It was so unnerving to be around a powerful demon that could do anything to you and no one would know.

"Huh, the room is clean," he remarked. Damn it! This was not the proper way to fill the awkward silence!

"Oh, it's definitely spotless," Bill deadpanned. "I must have been blind not to notice this."

Dipper sent him a death glare.

The screaming head screeched.

Bill chuckled, unbothered by the sudden commotion. "Before you arrived, you spoke gibberish to my minions. My minions were apparently 'not real' and should have disappeared when you discovered a truth. Do pray tell why."

Dipper looked away.

"Am I not real to you, Pine Tree?" Bill leaned in closer, his voice low.

Dipper did not reply.

Unsatisfied, Bill leaned back. "What you said earlier about us demons … Was it all sugar coated lies?"

"Lies are words intended to manipulate the others. I did not lie, but merely hypothesized," Dipper defended. "Hypothetically, magic does exist and we're both living in reality."

Bill looked at him oddly. "You don't believe magic exists?"

"Well, it's - it is just mathematically impossible. It does not obey the laws of physics! I still couldn't believe all of this is real. I – I'm -" _I'm having an existential crisis, but you don't have to know that,_ Dipper thought, flustered.

Dumbfounded, the screaming head stared at Dipper.

"It depends on how you define magic. If you were talking about magic as an extraordinary supernatural power, then yes. I don't really believe it," the boy shrugged.

"Intriguing."

"Hm."

The screaming head snorted.

"Okay, let us move on to the next topic. How was the chess?" Bill asked nonchalantly.

"How was the chess?!" Dipper echoed, his anger slowly creeping in. "My Pawn ate your Queen, and for some odd reason, you decided to end the game just like that."

"I make my own rules."

"Then you should've told me! If I had known, I wouldn't have spent my whole time thinking about it!"

"You've been thinking about me? I can't believe you missed me so much even though we've only parted for few minutes." Seeing Dipper looking anywhere but him, Bill laughed. "Admit it, you missed me."

"In your dreams," Dipper spat.

Bill's eye widened slightly before laughing again, this time along with the screaming head.

"Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me." Bill wiped away an imaginary tear. "You know what? You're now allowed to leave."

"I wasn't allowed before?" Dipper looked at the demon incredulously.

"You can leave … on one condition. Promise me that you would find the Pines family and lead them here within 72 hours."

"And what if I refuse? What if I fail in doing so?"

"Do you want to?"

"I …"

"I thought so too."

Without another word, Bill turned around and floated out of the room. And faintly, he could hear a distant shout of "I promise" from behind. A deal between two demons, however indirect, was unbreakable.

The boy … He had somehow entered a room that no one but Bill could enter. Others can't even find the room.

Yet, the room had accepted Pine Tree.

He had his doubts at first, but he actually believed that the boy was the last piece he needed to achieve his goals. The game would end with the Pawn defeating the Queen, leaving the King alive.

He was sure they would meet again, and when they do, he would answer all the boy's questions.

Pleased, the King joined the party, leaving a disgruntled Pawn to himself.

* * *

 **Deleted scene:**

His thoughts trailed off when he saw Bill petting a crocodile on his lap. Dipper resisted the urge to laugh as it felt like he was watching a scene of an evil aristocratic man petting a cat.


End file.
